


Rare

by LunaRaven09040



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Wade, Alpha Wade Wilson, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Cartels, Eventual Smut, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Grinding, I need a hug, Kidnapping, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mentions of Suicide, Michelle Jones - Freeform, Minor Character Death, Ned Leeds - Freeform, OOC Miles Morales, Omega Peter, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker isn't Spider-Man, Protective Wade Wilson, Secret Society, Sexual Tension, Slow Burn, Soft Dom Wade, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, Vanessa Carlyse, Wade Wilson Needs A Hug, fated pairs, tony stark - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2019-09-20 03:31:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 25
Words: 76,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17014851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaRaven09040/pseuds/LunaRaven09040
Summary: After Aunt May is killed and Peter kidnapped, his world changes forever. Peter is rare, a male Omega. He is an outcast in a world he never fit into and now, one he has now reason to go back to. Wade is dangerous, an enforcer and mercenary in a society that functions underneath the radar. Fated pairs are supposed to be fairy tales and they should have never met. But now that they have, they can never let go.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> HELLO! So here's the deal friends, I haven't written in a very long minute. Life is crazy. However, I feel the itch again and its calling for Spideypool! This story will be an AU with no Spider-man and no Deadpool. It's in a very early stage but think of it as a mafia/secret assassin-mercenary society AU. Think John Wick. Any-who, I am talking a touch OOC Peter because, I want me some submissive Omega Peter. He will still be fiery and smart though! Plus, he won't have the moral compass of a saint. Wade will be dark, but nothing crazy. The man is pretty dark as it is. 
> 
> BUT, I want to write this before I start posting because when I start posting without having it totally done, the time between updates can get crazy and I don't like it. Next semester is gonna be insane so I am gonna try to bang this out but I need to know what the interest in the story is! 
> 
> So, read, and LEMME KNOW! <3 (Also this shit it un-beta'd and I am not a grammar queen so, be aware)
> 
> Enjoy!

 

* * *

 

Peter woke up with a pained gasp, his ribs protesting with the effort. They ached, screaming out as Peter tried to shift himself, only managing to roll over onto his stomach.

The chalky musk of dirt wafted through his nose, making his mind clear just enough for fear to stab its way through him. Where was he?

Where was Aunt May?

_Aunt May._

~ ~ ~

_Three loud bangs woke Peter up and he could feel the wrongness in the air like poison. It wasn’t unusual to hear gunshots in New York City, and they didn’t live in the safest part of Queens. But these shots had come from inside the building, not far from their apartment door._

_A shot of panic flared inside of Peter as he sat up but before he could do much else, his door swung open and Peter could just make out Aunt May as she ran across his room._

_“Peter,” her voice shook, her breath coming fast, “get under the bed, now.”_

_“May what’s going on?” Peter said but she shushed him, her hands pulling him off the edge and pushing him to the ground._

_“Don’t ask questions, just hurry.” She whispered, forcing his head down and pushing his shoulders until he slid under the base board._

_Peter tried pushing back, confusion settling into fear when their front door crashed open. He looked up at May, catching the shadows as they bounced off her face, eyes wide and terrified._

_“Peter, I’m so sorry.” Her voice was wet, and Peter tried grabbing her arms so he could drag her under the bed with him, but she wrenched away._

_“I love you.” May stood up and Peter went to pull himself back out when another gunshot rang out, the sickening wet thump of a bullet striking flesh following on its tail._

_May screamed, knees buckling and body colliding with the carpet. Peter’s breath rushed out of him as everything slowed._

_May’s head lolled to the side, her hair falling over her face and her chest rising shallowly. The light from Peter’s window glinted off the wetness that ran down May’s chest and neck._

_Tears ran down Peter’s cheeks as May’s visible eye opened and her lips stretched into what looked like a smile._

_“Love you.” She mouthed, the image of her locking in Peter’s mind like a shutter going off. Peter didn’t notice the two pairs of boots shuffling around the bed, didn’t hear their breathing, or the sound of their guns cocking._

_Peter watched as the light slowly faded from May’s eyes, her chest shuddering to a stillness that didn’t recover._

_Peter did the only thing he could do in that moment, he screamed, just as two hands gripped his ankles and pulled. The last thing he saw before everything went black was May’s small, and last smile._

_~ ~ ~_

Sobs wrecked Peter’s body, one after another until it felt like his lungs were on fire and his throat was raw. He’d been screaming, writhing on the dirt floor for what seemed like hours.

Unabashed, piercing guilt twisted inside him, like the pain from a brand. He hadn’t been able to save Uncle Ben, and he’d failed May now too.

Images of her smiling, laughing, bantering with Peter over everything and nothing swam over his eyes and they scrunched up, simultaneously trying to get away from the memories but clinging onto them like a lifeline.

The pain was so familiar, grief and loss like a thundercloud over his head. Except this time, he didn’t have Aunt May to hold the umbrella above them. Instead, he had a cold and dirty ground under him, the soil turning to mud as it absorbed his tears.

Peter didn’t know how long he stayed like that, didn’t know when he realized his ankle was shackled to the ground with a heavy metal cuff.

His brain dimly understood that he was in a shed, little spots of sunlight glinting through small holes in the metal walls.

It was early fall in New York, so it wasn’t hot, though Peter didn’t have any idea if he was still in New York or not.

Not that any of that mattered anymore. When his tear ducts were physically incapable of producing anything else, Peter simply closed his eyes and let his thoughts swirl, playing out the events in his mind.

Those gunshots were loud, his neighbors would have called the police and they would walk in, find May’s body, and discover that he was missing.

NYPD would investigate but that gave Peter little hope. Countless homicides happened in New York every day. Peter and May were, for lack of a better word, nobodies. Other than May’s coworkers, no one knew or really cared about them.

They were each other’s only family and they had no friends. Peter was an outcast at school, bullied because of his sex. Being a male omega was supposed to be special, rare, or so May and Ben had told him when he presented.

His tormentors never saw it that way. He had just turned 18, his senior year coming up and freedom on the horizon. But now, he was literally chained to the ground, trapped in a metal box god knows where.

Other than Peter’s high school bullies, he and May had no real enemies, definitely not the type that would want to kill them. So, odds are it was random, a robbery gone bad. The people who took him had been shooting even before they got to their apartment, so maybe they weren’t the only ones that got attacked that night. That got lives taken from them.

Either way, that would make finding May’s killers nearly impossible for the police, who were already inundated with cases which were less likely to go cold.

So, Peter laid there and let reality sink in. His brain, a gift May used to call it, let the probabilities run through his head. His being smart had once been his key out of the prison that was high school, a tool he would use to get him and May out of near poverty. Now, it was like a gun pointing to his skull, flaying the options open like a book so he could peer in and let the nightmare overtake him.

~ ~ ~

Peter fell asleep two more times, dreaming of his aunt and uncle both times, before someone came in. The door, which was apparently by his feet, pushed open, the rusty metal clanging as it did.

A person’s silhouette lit up and Peter covered his eyes against the brightness of the sunlight. He inhaled deeply, trying to get any barrings he had left. No discernible scent wafted towards him which meant he was dealing with a Beta. Peter nearly sagged with relief. He couldn’t deal with an Alpha right now.

“H-Hello?” A female voice, quiet and shaky, asked. Peter had managed to wiggle onto his back at some point but sitting up might be too much for his ribs, which he suspected were sprained.

He groaned, desperate to find out where he was and what was happening, but his voice was ragged, his throat dry.

“I-I have water for you.” She whispered, like she was afraid of someone else hearing. She shuffled over to him, falling to her knees by his side.

Peter’s eyes might have adjusted to what little light he had, but he still couldn’t see so all he could make out was a darkened figure with medium length hair.

The Beta slipped a cold and clammy hand to hold the back of Peter’s neck, gently lifting it and bringing the edge of a plastic water bottle to his mouth.

Peter gulped greedily, the liquid coating the back of his throat like a waterfall. The girl gave him as much as she had, and Peter was grateful.

He swallowed a few times, his voice still scratchy when he asked, “Where am I? Why am I here?” The girl visibly tensed at that, standing to her feet and shuffling back toward the door.

“Please,” Peter rasped out and the Beta stopped.

“I h-heard they were going to sell you. That’s all I know.” She sounded apologetic.

“Whose ‘them?’” Peter tried to ignore the sharp pang of anxiety that the word ‘sell’ carried with it. The girl opened the door and the last thing Peter saw was her shaking her head as she all but ran from the shed.

Dread filled him to the brim, tangling in his grief and fear to make his emotions a toxic mess that Peter could nearly choke on.

Peter didn’t have anyone in the world anymore. No one to go back to, no one who would be missing him or looking for him. The feeling of being alone like a pit inside him, expanding outward until he was hyperventilating.

He stayed like that, air pushing and punching out of him until his head went fuzzy and unconsciousness took him away once again.

~ ~ ~

Peter was woken up by hard hands manhandling him, the pungent scent of Alpha burning his nose like smoke. This was wrong.

Alphas didn’t hurt Omegas, it was in their DNA to protect them, provide for them. To hurt them went against everything they were, unless they were twisted in some way.

Most of Peter’s bullies were Betas, but the ones who were Alphas had this wild look in their eyes, something unhinged and damaged.

A broken Alpha could hurt an Omega, might even take pleasure in it. Though this Alpha wasn’t beating him, in fact, the man’s hands roamed his body almost clinically, if a bit roughly.

Peter’s hands were handcuffed in front of him, his ankle cuff released before his body was hefted up and throw over the man’s shoulder. He cried out as his ribs shifted painfully but the Alpha seemed nonplused which was unnerving in itself.

Peter’s Omega was hidden in the depths of himself, receding back from this Alpha like a frightened animal.

His fangs elongated in his gums, a response to a threat despite their size. Omega fangs weren’t large enough to do much damage, and Peter knew that if he tried, he’d only piss this Alpha off. His body was skinny as it was, and with it bruised and damaged, he wouldn’t last five seconds in a fight.

Still, he tried to struggle uselessly against the man who craned the shed door opened and strode through.

It was nighttime, but Peter did his best to look up at his surroundings, anything to help. Trees, they were completely surrounded by large trees.

They couldn’t be in the city. Trees this tall and dense meant forest. The black feeling that had been eating at Peter only grew in size.

Peter was tired, in pain, and broken. But he was a fighter, had always been resilient to the darkness that life threw his way. Now, he couldn’t summon up any of that, the memory of his aunt haunting him every step that the Alpha took.

Why fight? What kind of life would he be fighting for? An empty apartment he wouldn’t be able to afford, visits to four graves, and constant harassment at a school he didn’t want to go to?

Peter whimpered as his body was set down in the back of a van, the door slammed shut and the engine roaring to life.

He closed his eyes and the vehicle pulled away, his eyes squeezing shut and his ears buzzing with the sound of the tires rolling over gravel and pavement.

~ ~ ~

May would be disappointed in him. It was that thought that lit something inside of Peter, something that had died when she did.

He’d given up. And that wasn’t how Ben or May had raised him. The shame of that fact had washed through Peter the entire way to whatever destination they were heading to.

And now, with Peter on his knees, blindfold over his eyes, and the scents of several people surrounding him, he was determined to go down fighting.

“A male Omega? You’re bargaining with a male Omega?” A female voice asked, amused. Peter grit his teeth together. So that’s why they hadn’t killed him, though he shouldn’t be surprised.

Male Omegas were rare, evolution weeding them out long ago before modern medicine. Turns out, having a reproduction system that required physical modifications to the body for pregnancy meant a lot of deaths during childbirth.

Peter had been one of two at his high school. So, he should have expected that criminals would use him as a bargaining chip. He let the anger from that nestle in his chest, his Omega curling aggressively like a spider.

“We just want your people out of our territory-“

A growl shut the man up. “ _Our_ territory.” The woman’s voice was light, teasing despite her seriousness. “You’ve been reckless with the drug running, drawing attention to us and it’s becoming a problem. We aren’t willing to turn a blind eye to this, regardless of what you offer.”

“Now-“

“Honey~ I’m home.” A voice, far too deep for what it was trying to achieve, sing-songed. Peter inhaled a heady scent, something that reached back and stroked his Omega.

A foreign and unwelcome hand came down on Peter’s neck, over his scent gland, and something inside him finally snapped. He turned his head and clamped down on the hand, fangs sinking into the flesh and ripping as Peter twisted his body, trying to do as much damage as possible.

The man grunted, a fist slamming into the side of Peter’s head, knocking the blindfold off as the Omega crashed to the ground. But he didn’t stop.

Now that he could see, he willed his body, as tired and broken as it was, to fight. Everything inside him unfurled, the anger and hurt, the pain and loss, snaked out and with golden eyes burning, Peter attacked.

He didn’t have strength on his side, but he was fast and small. Peter curled away from the hands that tried to subdue him, jumping up and using his cuffed hands to tackle the man who had touched him.

Peter bit into the man’s neck, ignoring the urge to gag at the taste of metallic blood. He was an Alpha, but the scent had that sour edge that made him queasy.

So, Peter ground his fangs down again, wrangling his body so the skin tore, and the man screamed. Suddenly, hands were on him pulling him back viciously.

Gunshots punched through the air, the sound throwing Peter back in time, remembering what had happened. His body lashed out at anything and everything, panic pouring through his own scent.

A different hand grabbed the back of his neck and this time, everything inside of Peter went boneless, electricity zinging through the skin to skin contact. His Omega reacted like an explosion, something Peter had no idea how to interpret.

The hand squeezed gently, sliding down Peter’s back to wrap around his waist and pull him back, twisting his body so it was flush with another’s chest.

Peter gasped, air pulling in through his nose and shivers shooting down every pore. He looked up, golden eyes meeting another pair that were blazing red.

Peter didn’t notice the scarred skin or even the gun that the Alpha wielded, raised at the others in the room. His mouth was open, panting, little fangs poking out just enough to be seen.

The Alpha grinned then, flashing his much larger fangs and Peter whimpered.

“Oh, _baby boy_.” The Alpha purred, and Peter’s Omega preened.

The woman who’d been speaking earlier chuckled. “Well, shit. Looks like we’re keeping him.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay guys so here's the deal. You all made me want to write the story so writing it I am! But it's taking a while. The holidays really threw me for a loop so I haven't gotten as much written as I wanted.  
> BUT, I know WIPs are frustrating and the people that follow them are stronger people than me, and they give me strength. So, I am releasing chapter 2 for now. I don't know when the next chapter will be out but if all goes well, I will write like mad and be able to comfortably post asap. So, be patient please!
> 
> As always, I am a plot whore and its getting out of hand so that isn't helping the writing process. But it will be worth it in the end. Anyway, onward! 
> 
> P.S. Forgive any mistakes and please point them out! 
> 
> Enjoy :)

* * *

 

The details of Peter’s first heat were hazy, as they were for all first presenters. He remembered the pain, stumbling to the nurse’s office before collapsing in the hallway.

That was when his senses all but disappeared. It was like lucid dreaming of a blank world. Peter had been aware, alert, but consumed by a void like emptiness that throbbed with pain, replacing all else.

It had lasted three days and by the end of it, he had a set of fangs, golden eyes, and a life that would never be the same.

Peter had been ten, young, but male Omegas were rare so what was considered “typical” for them was up for debate. The doctors had met with Uncle Ben and Aunt May personally to go over what his presentation would mean for him.

Peter had stayed silent, arms wrapped around his newly oversensitive body and nose wrinkled against the onslaught of new scents. Over time, he got used to it and put his instincts on a shelf in the back of his mind, refusing to be influenced by them.

It hadn’t been one event in particular that triggered Peter’s aversion to his inner Omega, but a life of being the outcast. When everyone was making deep friendships, Peter was shunned.

99% of Omegas were female, and they made up only 10% of the population. Alphas were 20%, with Betas making up the other 70. That meant Peter belonged nowhere and to no one.

No group would accept him, and once the bullies got ahold of him, he was on his own. They used his Omega against him. The taunts went from teasing him over his child bearing ability to full on sexual harassment.

So, Peter pushed every single aspect of his nature back. He bared his neck to no one, learned to talk so his lips always covered his fangs, and took meds to mask his scent.

His awareness of Alphas dampened, his heat nothing more than a bi-annual chore. Even his pheromones had thinned to near non-existence.

His eyes never glowed unless he wanted them to. Peter had practiced over and over again, making sure he had complete control over the lit of his irises so not even the flash of Alpha red drew a response. Not that Peter had many Alphas looking his way, he was a misfit wannabe Beta. Purposefully unattractive and strange.

It had been a years long process, one he’d been proud of. It shattered in an instant the second the scarred Alpha touched him.

The world opened wide again, scents flooding Peter like he hadn’t spent most of his life trying to weaken their effect on him.

His Omega, which had been so Beta-like, only reacting under threat, reared forward of its own account. It basked in the red glow, shining gold and turning Peter’s world upside down.

The scent of the man in front of him was all consuming and Peter’s lungs expanded almost painfully, like they couldn’t get enough of it inside him.

It was earthy, like Alphas usually were, like morning soil and mountain air. But underneath it was the scent of something dark, musky and raw. It smelled _wild._

“You got something in your eye, little Omega, or are you just happy to see me?” The Alpha’s voice snapped Peter back to himself, making him realize what he was doing.

His eyes were gold, against his will; his own scent pungent in his nose where before, it had been nearly stale like a Betas. His body was pressed against the man who was a solid wall of muscle.

The Alpha was tall, a good foot taller then Peter and three times his size. It was…overwhelming. Peter bristled against the other, unnerved by how uncontrollable his Omega was inside him, clawing to get out.

He tried pushing back but the arm around his waist curled. Peter braced his hands on the firm chest and urged his arms to flex himself away, but it was almost laughable how useless it was. The low chuckle at his attempt made his Omega swoon, but Peter just shook his head.

“Maybe you just have pink eye.” Peter flashed his fangs in a show of intimidation, hating how the Alpha’s laugh boomed around the room and traveled from his chest to Peter’s in a way that was _not_ okay.

“Oh baby boy, you’re so cute when you’re cheeky.” The man said, fingers going to pinch Peter’s butt which made the Omega gasp, jump, and growl at the other. He sounded like an angry puppy and Peter really couldn’t take the emotional whiplash he was experiencing. He _never_ acted like this.

“If you two are done, I think it’s time we go.” The woman who’d been speaking earlier said and Peter turned in the Alpha’s arms to see her.

That’s when he noticed the bodies littering the floor. His blood went cold, his face paled, and his breath got stuck in his lungs.

 “You call waste disposal?” The man said, pulling Peter tighter to him if that was possible but the Omega was too busy staring at the literal gore that was before him to respond.

“Texted them just now, but you know, Carlos won’t be happy about this Wade.”

“Ah well, Bea and Arthur have been feeling a little lonely. They need some lovin’.”

“Not if the Chairs have anything to say about it. The cartel knows too much about us already, if they want to start more problems, things aren’t going to end well.”

“Chairs Shmairs, things will be fine. Besides, they put their dirty paws on baby boy, can’t let that go.”

Peter was oblivious to their ramblings. Cartel. She had just said cartel. Peter dragged his eyes from the bodies to look back at the Alpha. He saw him this time, really saw him.

The man was covered in scars, the flesh raised and morphed to look utterly unnatural. Whatever happened to him should have killed him, the fact that it didn’t lived in his eyes which were jet black, depthless.

The skin didn’t bother Peter, not in the least, and he ignored the inner thought he had about wanting to feel it. The look in the Alpha’s eyes was unnerving though, and Peter willed himself to feel fear, anger, disgust, anything to match the situation.

The man, Wade, the woman had called him Wade, had just murdered a whole group of people. Sure, they were people who had kidnapped him and killed his aunt but, he just killed them. Like they were nothing.

But when the Alpha returned his look, all Peter felt was comfort, which was fucking ridiculous. Wade smiled down at him, fingers pressing into Peter’s side and the Omega whimpered in pain, the throb of his ribs reawakening now that things had calmed down. It hurt to breathe but direct contact was much worse.

Wade’s smile dropped, and his eyes darkened. Peter was struck by the scent of _anger_ that permeated the air, the expression on the Alpha changing into something altogether sinister.

“They hurt you baby boy?” Even his tone had changed, dropping low and the bass of it made Peter shiver with something that was decidedly not fear, but absolutely should have been.

“Wade, we need to go. Weasel sent a van, we’ll take care of him.”

A low growl rumbled in Wade’s chest, his other hand putting his gun back in its holster behind him. It came back to soothe down Peter’s spine, ghosting over the Omegas ass before lifting back off.

Peter should fight, try to run, but he was exhausted. His ribs were throbbing, eyes drooping, and Omega inexplicably calmed by the Alpha’s presence.

He didn’t know where he was, and he was surrounded by dead bodies. So, he didn’t judge himself to harshly when he let Wade guide him out, even letting his Omega surface just a tiny bit more and enjoy the feeling of that big hand on his back.

~ ~ ~

“W-Who are you guys?” Peter asked, his voice quiet. It was the first time he spoken since they’d gotten to the house. Though ‘house’ was probably the wrong word.

They were in a mansion, having pulled up after a few hours of driving, though it could have been longer. Peter had been nestled against Wade’s side in the back seat of the van and sleep, real sleep, took him before he knew what was going on.

His brain shut up, or maybe it was still trying to catch up with the insanity that his life had turned into. Either way, with the combination of Wade’s scent and hand that held him, Peter had gotten some rest.

They’d driven up and Peter looked around desperately as Wade led him in, the Omega trying to ignore how big the Alpha felt next to him.

The mansion was in the middle of a dense forest which made it look all the more out of place.

It looked every bit like a castle, several stories of hulking brick with a huge green field surrounding the area and a rounded driveway that extended back out to whatever public road they got off on.

Peter had never really been out of NYC, his aunt and uncle never having the money for much more than a trip to Staten Island. So, to say he was out of his element right now was an understatement.

The sign that had hung above the double door entrance way had only confused Peter more: _Sister Margaret’s School for Wayward Children._

“Wrong building, wrong movie, I know.” Wade shrugged as they walked in, which…what? The Alpha had set him down on a cushioned chair which helped his ribs stay aligned.

“Down worry, you’re a gifted youngster in my eyes.” Wade winked at him. “Be right back.” The Alpha turned and stalked away from Peter, leaving him to gaze at the man’s back.

The woman they’d been with had sat down across form him, elbow perched on the arm rest and hand cupping her jaw.

She smiled gently at him and Peter didn’t know what to make of her. Her hair was eerily like May’s, long and curled just so, except hers was much darker. A streak of platinum blonde flashed through, highlighting the tips. Considering how she handled the people who’d kidnapped him, he would have thought she was an Alpha but no, nothing but stale air met his nose.

“Name’s Vanessa.” Was all she said, eyes assessing even if they were trying to be casual. That’s when Peter blurted the one thing he wanted to know.

“Who are we?” She asked, apparently finding it funny, “Well, that depends on what the Big Wigs tell Wade. Now,” she leaned forward slightly, “my turn. What happened to you? Why did those guys have you?”

Vanessa smiled encouragingly but she couldn’t hide the sharpness of curiosity that gleamed in her eyes. But Peter wasn’t about to give in. The situation was helping keep the pain of grief at bay, but he needed to stay on his toes.

Wade and Vanessa weren’t bad, Peter’s Omega would have known instantly if they were, but they weren’t good either, whatever that meant. Regardless of Peter’s reaction to Wade, and even his strange discomfort being away from the man, he wasn’t about to blindly trust them.

“I’m not saying anything until you do.” Vanessa grinned a bit at that, but Peter just crossed his arms, ignoring the gab of pain in his side that followed.

“You could just let me go?” Peter offered, forcing down the slight shake in his voice. Maybe it was a stupid thing to say, but he’d never exactly dealt with criminal types.

Vanessa’s smile dropped, and she was either a great actress or she actually felt bad for him. “No can do,” she shook her head sadly, “I doubt their gonna just let you go. You’ve seen…too much. And even if they did, I don’t think Wade would allow it either.”

“What is that supposed to mean? Why wouldn’t he-“

 “You’re home!” A girl all but threw herself on top of Vanessa who had fallen into a toothy smile, genuine happiness pouring from her scent.

The girl was lanky, naturally curly hair pulled up into a messy bun at the back of her head. She smelled of strawberries and grass, definitely Omega.

“Hey Michelle, I’m back.” Vanessa pulled the other female so she straddled her legs, running her nose along the other’s jaw.

Peter averted his eyes, a light blush ghosting his cheeks. Despite his own secret romantic inclinations, he didn’t actually have much experience with it, and by much be meant zero. Seeing it so blatantly on display wasn’t something he was used to.

Peter ignored the little whisper inside himself that always came up when he saw couples. His own desire for a bond wasn’t something he wanted to think about, certainly not right now.

 “M, this is…” Vanessa gestured to Peter and Michelle turned, clearly unaware that they had an audience. Her eyes widened, and she blushed, quickly shuffling out of her partner’s lap and onto the seat next to her.

“Uh, hi.” Michelle visibly changed, shoulders slouching in a way that was a little forced, her expression going from elated and affectionate to bored and uncaring. The difference was so drastic, Peter didn’t quite know what to do.

 He nodded at her once, not offering anything else because he was still embarrassed over his own reaction, and because he wasn’t exactly a guest here.

“Well well well, what did I miss?” Peter jumped out of his seat, not hearing Wade come in. the Alpha was leaning against the wall, arms and legs crossed, as if he’d been there a while and only now decided to speak up. Peter hadn’t noticed earlier but the man was wearing dark jeans and a black hoodie that clung to his body in a way that made the Omega swallow unconsciously.

Wade was watching him, eyes intense. They didn’t move even as he spoke, “Our little cutie gets to stay.”

That took a second for Peter to understand. “…What?”

“That was fast, the Chairs cool with it?” Vanessa asked, and Michelle look mildly interested.

Wade nodded slowly, pushing off from the wall and approaching Peter slowly, like he was some wounded animal, which wasn’t that far off to be honest.

“Now, lets get a look at those ribs baby boy.”

“My name is Peter.” He shot back, the nickname making him feel something he didn’t want to feel. Maybe that had been a stupid decision, Peter hadn’t exactly read “Being Kidnapped for Dummies” but he was pretty sure giving them his name made him an A grade idiot.  

Wade grinned again, fangs on display, and Peter looked away, frustrated with his own inability to control his emotions.

“I’m not staying here. Let me go home. I don’t know who you are, what you’ve done, or why I’m here.” Peter felt his stomach tighten when he mentioned home. The thought of going back to that apartment, now empty, made dread fill him again.

No, maybe he wouldn’t go home. Maybe being homeless would be better. There were all sorts of ways to get money in New York. Peter could do it.

“Not a choice Petey.” Wade stepped over to him, kneeling down in front to him and hands slowly coming toward his chest.

“We’ll let your family know you’re okay but you’re staying right here.” At the mention of a family, Peter snapped again, hand lashing out to strike Wade’s fingers away.

His eyes were wet, but he’d be dammed if he cried in front of these people, his new captors. Peter put his hands on the arm rests, pushing himself up even as his ribs protested.

The pain was shocking, no adrenaline to lighten the sting, and whimpers tumbled from his mouth despite his attempts to seal his lips shut.

It was tangible, tinting the air with bitterness and Wade’s eyes flashed red. “No.” The man put just enough Alpha into the word to give it bite.

Peter froze, eyes flashing gold and body unable to disobey. “You’re hurting yourself baby boy, sit down.” Peter sat, hating himself, hating the Omega inside of himself that was not just helpless to obey, but happy to. It hadn’t even been a full command. What was happening to him?

Everything had been taken from him in an instant, including his freedom. That had been one thing, and on its own, maybe Peter could have done it. At least he’d have his dignity left.

But he couldn’t take this. This attraction he felt for a man he didn’t know, lighting up everything about himself he’d fought back for years.

They were being kind to him, gentle yet with no intention of letting him go. It was all the crueler. Like petting a dog while you hooked a chain to his collar, nailing it into the ground.

“Promise me you won’t hurt me.” It was pathetic, his voice broken and upset. But he was only eighteen and he was so tired, hurting from the inside out and even if it was a lie, Peter needed _something._

Something that didn’t make him feel as destroyed as he did. So, while Peter realized that words meant nothing, especially coming from criminals, when Wade looked at him in the eye and said “Never,” Peter let himself believe it. For now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope that answered some questions, albeit led to more. I will be back as soon as I can! <3 Thank everyone for their awesome comments and all the kudos. You make my heart happy. Happy New Year!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not too far ahead but I'm just too excited for this story to wait. So, I'm just going to upload at will and hope I can keep up! So here goes nothing!
> 
> Enjoy :)

* * *

 

Peter was _filthy_. Dried mud and dust clung to his clothes and skin like it was a part of them. His eyes were bloodshot, his lips bloody from being so chapped. It shouldn’t have surprised him, considering everything. He had _slept_ on a dirt floor after all.

But standing in the bathroom now, staring at his haggard appearance, he was hit, yet again, with exactly what happened to him.

Peter wondered when the constant reminders of his aunt’s murder and his abduction would end. Probably not anytime soon, seeing as he was still being held against his will. An upgrade in accommodations didn’t change that fact.

Wade had shown him to a room on the first floor which effectively stopped Peter from snooping around. The mansion was too quiet, like it was empty, and he didn’t like it. Plus, he needed to find a way out asap.

The Alpha had told him he’d be right back, and Peter found his way to the bathroom. He just wanted to sleep, give his brain and ribs a rest so he could figure out how to escape.

But he felt disgusting and the shower looked so inviting. So, Peter pulled at his shirt with the hand that didn’t cause his ribs to scream out in pain.

It took him a good few minutes, several positions, and no small amount of discomfort before he got the shirt off. He let it drop to the floor just as Wade walked in.

Peter stared at the Alpha through the mirror, watching as the man stopped in his tracks, gaze falling onto Peter’s before tracing downward and landing on his chest.

Peter followed the stare to assess the damage. The left side of his rib cage was a mess, the skin a mass of purple bruises that got worse in-between the bones. The flesh was swollen and puffy.

Bloody scrapes and lesser welts scattered the rest of his body and Peter wanted to wince just looking at them. He looked back up to Wade, startling when he saw the Alpha’s eyes shaded a deep red, lips curled back in a silent snarl.

Probably scenting Peter’s fear, Wade took a deep breath, visibly trying to calm down. “Not mad at you baby boy. You know who exactly did this to you? Anyone who wasn’t at the abandoned house?” There was a growl under the words.

Peter shook his head. “I woke up like this. I don’t even remember how I got them.” They must have thrown his body around after abducting him. His fingers glided over the abused flesh, hissing when he applied any pressure.

Wade walked forward to grab his hand. “Let me.” He said, grumbling something about torture under his breath. “Sorry Petey, should have made it worse for them.” Peter didn’t know what to say to that, so he stayed silent.

He lifted his arms awkwardly as Wade slipped his under them. He watched as the scarred hands felt the bones tentatively and when Peter started to grimace, the Alpha kicked up a low-level rumble in his chest.

It comforted Peter instantly and he wondered if that was an Alpha thing. He’d never gotten close enough for an Alpha to do much more than look at or bully him, so he didn’t know what went along with normal Alpha-Omega interactions. 

Wade was gentle with the prodding, gaze fixated on what he was doing which gave Peter the opportunity to just look at him.

The scars were on both of his hands, and if Peter had to guess, they were probably on the rest of his body as well. Peter wondered what exactly happened to the Alpha to cause it, definitely nothing good.

They weren’t ugly though. In fact, Peter let his eyes trace over the pattern of skin, almost entranced by the uniqueness of it.

Unique. That was another thing May and Ben had told him he was. Peter used to think it was just an optimistic spin on being different, weird.

It looked good on Wade though. Peter was snapped from his thoughts when he realized the Alpha had stopped his examination and was instead, staring directly at Peter through their reflections.

“Hard to look at, I know. Believe it or not, I didn’t always used to look like a demonic avocado.” Wade’s tone was light, but Peter wasn’t a fool, he caught the slight pull of Wade’s lips, the twitch in his cheek, and the twinge of something close to _shame_ in his scent.

Peter couldn’t help himself, shaking his head slowly. “I like them.” The admission was quiet, barley audible really. Peter didn’t like when people felt self-conscious, knowing very well what that was like.

He didn’t know why it bothered him so much that it was coming from Wade though. He reminded himself again that the Alpha was a stranger, one who was keeping him trapped, and who was apparently very comfortable with killing.

Wade chuckled, but there was no humor in the sound. “You’re too good Petey.” The man shook his head as he took another deep breath and ran a hand over his bald head.

“The ribs are bruised, not broken. They’ll hurt like a bitch for a few weeks and you’ll have to ice them regularly, but they’ll heal up soon. I got some ibuprofen and cold packs in the room. Use them before you go to bed. There’s bathroom shit in here and some clothes in the closet. You need anything, you call for me alright? I’ll be around. The house is safe, but don’t go exploring. No bloodshed on Order lands but if someone touches you, a bullet goes in their head. You got me baby boy?”

Peter was blushing by the time Wade stopped talking. The Alpha’s voice was lulling but Peter was sure that was just his exhaustion talking.  The talk of murder was less disturbing than it should have been, but he felt no real maliciousness coming from the man so Peter wasn’t afraid.

“How do you know? A-About the ribs?”

“Special forces will teach you shit. I’m not a doctor but I know my way around broken bones. Wash up and get some sleep Petey, we can talk more in the morning. Alright?”

Peter nodded, absorbing the information about Wade like a sponge.

“And you understand what I said about not leaving the bedroom?” Peter nodded again and the two stared at each other for several beats before Wade looked down at his pajama pants.

“You need help getting those off?”

“No,” Peter replied too fast and Wade grinned. He held up his hands in surrender and started backing away.

“You need help, I’ll be out there.” With that, Wade left. Peter sagged the second the door shut. Being around Wade was like having each of his nerves turn into a live wire. His body like an electrical circuit with Wade as a power source.  

Peter knew he should be prioritizing escape, but he could at least get himself cleaned up. His cuts might very well get infected otherwise.

Getting his pants and underwear off was a job and a half, requiring him to wiggle his legs and shimmy them down because he couldn’t bend over.

The shower was a walk in, white and maroon tiles decorating the bottom and sides. Peter turned the knobs, adjusting the temperature until the two shower heads were pouring steamy hot water over his body.

He could have moaned it felt so good. The hot water burned his cuts but relaxed his muscles, so he endured the sting. He couldn’t scrub his body very well, but he did the best he could.

The whole process took far longer than it should have, his body having to mostly air-dry after he was done. The bathroom connected to the closet and Peter was able to find an overly large black night shirt to wear.

There was no way he could get underwear on, much less pants, so he didn’t try. The shirt was huge enough so that it didn’t matter, and Peter wasn’t in the mood to care about much right now.

Once his hair had mostly dried he slipped into the bedroom. Relief washed over him when he realized no one else was in the room, half expecting to find Wade.

The lights were off except a single lamp on the end table, illuminating a glass of water, several little pills, and an activating cold pack.

Peter took the pills, ignoring the cold pack in favor of the bed which looked like paradise. The second Peter was under the thick duvet, air gushing out of him as he went limp, his brain promptly asked what the hell was wrong with him?

It was true that he was exhausted, but he’d slept the entire way here. He was injured but he wasn’t in a position where he could afford to relax.

Though Peter had never actually built one for himself, Omegas liked to nest. This meant he was prone to seeking out comfort where he could find it.  

With how nice the mansion was and how nonthreatening Wade and Vanessa had been, Peter had unknowingly let himself relax. For all he knew, Wade was using the strange atmosphere between them to throw Peter off guard.

He couldn’t let that trick him into feeling secure. He hated that the only reason he was even remotely okay with this was because, well, he didn’t have a life anymore.

A very big part of him didn’t want to go back to New York. He didn’t want to bury his aunt, deal with police officers, go to school only to be shoved into lockers, and there was the fact that he was eighteen now.

The foster care system didn’t apply to him anymore. He’d have to start working if he didn’t want to be homeless and while Peter could do it if he really needed to, had been raised to grit his teeth through hardships, it was a hard sell when he was currently laid up in a huge mansion and cozy bed.

The fact that no one here had tried to hurt him, bind him, or worse, was giving him a sense of comfort that he shouldn’t have.

Then there was Wade. Peter didn’t trust the man, but his Omega wanted to. He had little to no experience with Alphas, so he shouldn’t be surprised that his repressed self was wanting out.

Seeing the dead bodies had been disturbing but he’d be lying if he said he wasn’t relieved. The people who killed May were dead and he was still alive.

Shame bloomed in Peter’s gut. He could run. He had to try. He was grateful for how things had turned out, but he couldn’t trust them. He owed it to May to go back and deal with his life. Whether he wanted to or not didn’t matter.

So, Peter waited. The urge to sleep was strong but Peter kept himself awake with memories of his aunt. He needed to mourn her, maybe have a little picnic in the cemetery where his other family was buried.

Peter let these thoughts shuffle in and out of his mind. Someone had eventually opened the door, the scent giving away that it was Wade, before leaving soon after. He was probably checking to see if Peter was asleep.

He waited an uncomfortably long time, feeling jittery and nervous. Finally, when a good few hours had to have passed, Peter slid out of the bed.

He was about to make a run for it, underwear or not. So, bare footed, Peter walked to one of the windows, pulling aside the thick curtain and unlocking the window with a flick on his wrist. Leaving him alone had been a stupid idea. Did they really think he wouldn’t try and escape?

Still, Peter sighed in relief, and with the pace of a snail, he slowly pushed the panels open. He went to grab a chair that was sitting in the corner, using it as a step stool before planting his feet on the window seal.

First floor or not, jumping down felt like setting his ribs on fire, the pain licking up and inside of Peter as he collapsed to the ground.

He bit his lip, pushing his face into the grass and body tensing up in an attempt to keep quiet. Peter struggled to his feet, taking longer than he wanted to.

He was shaky, but he wasn’t going to stop now. So, with several deep and painful breaths, Peter started running. Every step was excruciating, his muscles requiring more oxygen so his lungs had to pump faster, and the pain only intensified.

Peter was small and skinny, his footsteps making little noise on the cushioned grass. When he finally reached the edge of the field, where the forest began, that was another story.

Peter slowed down to give his body a break, feet working to avoid twigs. The moon was out, but the thicket of trees was too dense to see clearly so the effort was pointless.

The trunks were tall, the branches reaching far, and they were well spread out. At least he wouldn’t run into anything. When he felt his heartbeat slowing, Peter picked his run back up.

Running off into the woods wasn’t the brightest idea, but he’d gone in the direction of the driveway so at least he knew he was going in the right direction.

If he veered a little to his left, he’d be able to see the dirt path so he wasn’t worried about getting lost. Peter was hoping he could find a main road, follow it to a store or gas station, and call the police for help.

Peter ran for what felt like ages, his huffs making more noise than his feet and an ache had settled in his chest. He figured it was the pain of his ribs and burning lungs, but it felt oddly deep and he started rubbing a palm against the area.

It had been early nighttime when his kidnappers had met up with Wade and Vanessa, but Peter had fallen asleep on the drive over and it could have been hours before they’d arrived at the mansion.

So, he had no real idea what time it was, and he wanted to get help before dawn, in case they came looking for Peter only to find him gone. If he was still on the move by then, they might be able to find him.

So he kept it up, legs pumping and sweat dripping down his skin. It was especially cool outside which was helping.

Finally, Peter saw a light peeking just over a hill and he pushed himself to go harder. The closer he got, the higher up the light appeared.

Undeterred, Peter ran, ignoring the harsh sound of his own breathing. He eventually got close enough to see the moonlight catch onto something and it stopped Peter dead in his tracks.

Of course they hadn’t locked the window. It wasn’t that they didn’t think Peter would run, it was that it didn’t matter. Because a few hundred feet in front of him was a fifteen-foot-tall cinder block wall.

And the light? It had been coming from a tower that sat atop the wall, right next to a rod iron gate that went just as high.

Peter fell to his knees, just as a beam coming from the tower lit up his form, and an alarm went off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> o(≧∇≦o) I'm so freaking excited. I really hope everyone liked this chapter! Lemme know what you think and an eternal thank you for everyone enjoying the story, whether you comment or not, I appreciate it.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The tentative (very tentative my lovelies, but I will do my best) posting schedule is every Friday night (USA time). So watch for that!
> 
> Anyway, thank everyone for their comments and kudos. It helps motivate me more than anything else!
> 
> Enjoy :)

* * *

 

The alarm screamed, coming from speakers that had to be hidden somewhere in the forest. Peter did the normal thing to do, he panicked.

He stood up and bolted for the gate. The intricate designs that covered it were made of metal, allowing for small gaps that Peter stuck his fingers and toes into.

He climbed, not bothering to muffle the broken sounds of pain that spilled from his lips. He could hear a man in the tower talking but Peter ignored it, too focused on not falling.

Spear like metal jutted out from the top of the gate and reasonably speaking, Peter knew this wasn’t going to work. But he had to try.

The sound of a car came from behind Peter, headlights illuminating his body further. He had to be at least half way up, his body feeling like it was about to give.

Peter cried out in frustration as the muscles in his arms and legs started to spasm, unable to do much more.

“Peter!” Wade’s voice made him freeze. “Baby boy, you need to get down.” He had to be directly below him, and Peter just now remembered that he wore absolutely nothing under his shirt.

He blushed from head to toe, wanting to die. Instead, he kept climbing. Wade tsked, trying to sound more at ease than he felt.

“Petey, you’re going to hurt yourself. Come down and let me help you.”

“I don’t want your help!” Peter yelled back, his scent smelling rotten due to the pain. It made Wade’s Alpha snarl. Alphas didn’t let Omegas be in pain, and this Omega was...

“Baby boy,” Wade gritted his teeth, not wanting to resort to force but Petey had already done a lot of damage to his body, and there was no way he was going to get over the gate without impaling himself. The Omega was desperate enough to try.

“ **Come down**.” The command growled out of him and Peter shouted, his body letting go and falling. Wade reached up, his finger tips catching the first bit of weight, his legs bending to absorb the impact as Peter’s body slammed into him.

Wade did his best to keep his hands and body away from Peter’s left side, but that didn’t stop the Omega from sobbing bitterly at the pain.

“Shhh, it’s okay. I’ll make it better. **Sleep**.” Peter fell limply in Wade’s arms. It was the only thing he could do. The command would stay in place for a while, Peter’s Omega keeping him under.

Wade was as gentle as he could be as he carried Peter back to the car where Vanessa was waiting, looking worried.

The Alpha gazed down at the scrapes and flushed skin. He was pissed at Peter for hurting himself and even angrier at himself for letting it happen. But he couldn’t help the beam of pride he felt. Petey was a fiery little thing.

“Did the High Table really say he was okay to keep alive?” Vanessa asked, turning the car around. “He’s a witness, and I don’t think he’s going to stop trying to escape.”

“Fuckers owed me a favor for the last hit.” Wade replied, keeping Peter close to him in the backseat.

“You’re being protective. Why?” Wade Wilson didn’t protect anyone, even when he and Vanessa had their little fling back in the early days, the Alpha had shown no attachment to her or anything else.

“He’s an Omega.” It was a bullshit answer, and Vanessa knew, but she kept silent. 

~ ~ ~

Peter woke up feeling weak but floaty. He braced for pain, but nothing came.

“Trix are for kids and drugs are for naughty little Omegas who hurt themselves.” Peter turned his head slowly, eyes landing on Wade’s form in a chair next to him.

“Shhhouldn’t have left me alone.” Peter slurred, sleep pulling at him and whatever painkillers he was on making him woozy.

“Didn’t think you’d crawl out the window with your ribs looking like that. Guess that means you’ll be bunking with me from now on.” Wade’s eyes didn’t look nearly as innocent as his voice sounded.

Peter blinked a couple hundred times before he felt like he could speak again. “Why don’t you just kill me?” His voice was hushed but clear, head turned slightly to watch Wade who frowned deeply.

“Some jokes aren’t funny baby boy.”

“M’not joking. Why am I here?” Peter couldn’t understand. Sure, he was a male Omega, but they hadn’t tried to sell him or rape him. Nothing, and Peter had felt zero ill intention otherwise.

“You’re safe here. Weasel found out about what went down in New York. We can talk about that when you’re feeling better. Go back to sleep, you need to rest.”

Wade stood, hands pulling at Peter’s blankets. The Omega mumbled in confusion until he realized what Wade was doing. The Alpha was putting a shirt over Peter’s chest, one that smelled of a very specific man.

Peter couldn’t stop the sound of contentedness that came out of him. “That’ll help.” Was all Wade said, brushing Peter’s hair back from his forehead and making the boy shiver.

“Sleep.” It wasn’t commanded, but it might as well have been. Peter slipped back under, feeling warm and safe and more comfortable than he’d ever been.

The second time he woke up, it wasn’t Wade who was next to him but another boy who looked his age.

“Ah, hey, good morning. Or well, it’s 1 right now. How are you feeling? Any pain?” The boy, a Beta, rambled, catching Peter off guard.

“W-Who?” Peter did feel little slivers of pain, but it was more ache than anything.

“Oh sorry about that, I’m Ned! I’m a trainee by the way, though I don’t have any awesome powers or mutations like your Alpha does. I’m more of a computer geek-“

“My Alpha?” Peter ignored the flash of something inside him.

“Ya. You know, Deadpool?” Peter only got more confused. “Wade Wilson? I thought he was your Alpha. You guys don’t have Marks, but he stayed by your bed the whole time. Only left because one of the Chairs is here. He asked me to keep you company.”

Peter was speechless, his mind trying to catch up. What the hell was a Deadpool? What did it matter that a chair was here? And had Wade really stayed with Peter while he slept?

The last point made the odd feeling inside him get stronger. He didn’t ask any of those questions though. Instead, what came out of his mouth was, “How long was I out?” Wow, brilliant Peter. A+ priorities.

“About three days. Did the intruder get you? Did you see who it was?” This guy could have been speaking another language for all that Peter understood him.

“Intruder?”

“Yeah, the alarms,” Ned pointed his finger up at the ceiling, like it meant something. “Haven’t had one since I’ve been here. Probably from the cartel, they’ve been real pissed at us. But anyway, they kept you sedated most of the time because you needed to heal. That and all of the trainees are wondering what the hell happened. Everyone is excited to get a new recruit.”

Again, different language, but Peter was able to gather that there was A. other people living in the house who were “trainees,” B. they thought he was a new trainee, and C. that Peter’s escape attempt had been labeled an intruder disturbance.

“Dude, you didn’t get hit on the head, did you?” Ned asked at Peter’s dumbfounded expression.

“Uh-“

“Baby boy is awake?” Wade walked in wearing a black shirt, gray sweatpants, with a shoulder gun holster. He looked…obscene, and Peter did NOT blush.

“Hey Deadpool! I think your mate might have brain damage.” Ned looked concerned and everything about the situation had well and truly perplexed the Omega.

Peter started sputtering something about Wade not being his mate, but the Alpha just smiled widely and sat on the edge of the bed, far too close to Peter. “Nah, Petey is just feelin’ a lil’ disoriented, that’s all.”

“If you say so, he looks like he has no idea what’s going on.” Peter looked back and forth between Wade and Ned because, uh, _he didn’t_.

“Thanks for sticking around Ned, I got it from here. Tell the other little shits to stay out of here though. And send Weasel in.”

Ned two finger saluted Wade before waving to Peter and leaving the room.

“Wha-“ Peter was about to ask when a hand came up to his forehead. The Omega couldn’t stop his irises from flashing gold, the Alpha’s shading red for a second in return.

Peter closed his eyes, willing his heartbeat to calm down because he could _hear_ it, and he was sure Wade could too.

Wade hummed, apparently satisfied. The sound made Peter’s lids pop back open just as the big hand slid sideways down the boy’s face, cupping him at the chin.

Wade’s look was clinical again, his thumb and forefinger turning Peter’s head from side to side, as if checking his complexion.

A thumb smoothed over Peter’s bottom lip and he gasped. This time, when their eyes lit, they stayed that way. “W-Wade?”

“Never run from me again baby boy.” The Alpha’s warning was clear, and it made Peter swallow nervously.

“You said you wouldn’t hurt me.”

“And I won’t. You were the one putting yourself in danger, I don’t like that.” Wade’s thumb dug in just a bit, but Peter didn’t feel threatened. Instead, he felt _wet_.

His eyes blew wide. Other than during his heat, he _never_ got slick. It just didn’t happen.

He read online that it wasn’t unusual for male Omegas to produce less lubricant then females, but that daily discharge was normal, and certainly upon arousal.

But that was just it, even when Peter chased his own orgasms with toys, his body never naturally produced slick.

But now, the clear fluid was coating his insides, leaking past his rim, and he could feel his body shifting to accommodate something, _someone,_ inside.

The smell was unmistakable, and it made Wade’s own lips drop open, his fangs elongating. Peter started breathing harder, the pain in his ribs flaring a little.

Wade’s growl rolled into his words. “You like that baby boy? Like when I get a little mean?” He pulled Peter’s lip down further, exposing the Omega’s fangs.

More slick trickled out and soaked into his clothes. Peter had _no_ idea how to handle this situation, he’d been attracted to people before, but this was on a whole other level.

Before he had time to think, Peter acted on impulse, swiping his tongue out to lick along Wade’s thumb. He whimpered at the feel of the distorted flesh, wanting the digit to slip inside.

Wade hissed, eyes glowing and body tense. “You’re gonna kill me Petey.”

“Put your dicks away before I walk in.” A muffled voice came from outside. Peter snapped back, wincing at the pain. Wade stayed there, eyes never leaving Peter’s as he pulled his thumb to his mouth to lick right where Peter did. The Omega was mortified at the gush of slick that came out of him in response.

Wade growled at the door, “Don’t come in,” before going to get a warm wash rag that was damp on one end with water, handing it to Peter and having the decency to turn away so Peter could clean himself.

When he was done, a man with frizzy blonde hair and a patchy beard walked in just as Wade whirled around, grabbed the cloth from Peter, rolled it up, and shoved in his sweats pocket.

Peter could have chocked when Wade winked at him and put a finger to his lips.

“Petey, this is Weasel, our wannabe homeless tech nerd. Weasel, this is Petey, our friendly neighborhood jailbait twink.”

Peter sputtered some more, throwing one of the small pillows next to him at Wade. “I’m 18!” His cheeks were flaming, his body not forgetting his earlier arousal in the slightest.

“Ooooh a _barley legal_ twink.” Wade waggled his non-existent eyebrows at him and Peter just shook his head. Was this guy real?

Weasel rolled his eyes, apparently used to the Alpha’s nonsense. “If you’re done, you should know that Stark wants to talk to him.”

Wade sobered at that. “I spoke to him, he’s given Petey the clear.” Peter squinted his eyes, the name Stark sounding all too familiar.

“Yeah well, that was before he heard the rumors about you being mates going around. Which is your fault by the way, you’re acting like a horny fucking teenager.”

“He’s the horny fucking teenager,” Wade pointed to Peter, “I’m just a people pleaser.”

“Ha. Bullshit. And tell that to Miles, you know, your-“

Wade growled, low and deep. His eyes flashed red and his posture changed in the blink of an eye. “Keep your fucking mouth shut Weasel.”

The Beta put his hands up, looking exasperated. “That’s what I’m fucking talking about you regurgitated nutsack.”

“Can someone please tell me what the hell is going on?” Peter shouted, tired of the conversation he couldn’t follow and the strange throb in his chest. Who was Miles?

The two spun towards Peter and he had half a mind to call them bobble heads, but he was actually desperate for answers.

“1. What is this place? There’s a wall almost three times my height surrounding it and apparently you train people here. For what? 2. Why does everyone keep talking about chairs? 3. Why does someone want to talk to me? 4. What is Deadpool? 5. Am I going to be killed? 6. Will you let me go? 7. If you’re not letting me go, what is going to happen to me?” Peter barley resisted the urge to ask about Miles.

“There’s probably a ton of other things but someone needs to tell me something before I really freak out and try to hurt myself to get out again.” He pointedly looked at Wade who raised a non-eyebrow and flashed his fangs in challenge.

“Can’t do much if you’re tied down baby boy. I’ll make it worth your while though.”

“Wade!” The Alpha raised his hands, going to sit on the bed, right next to Peter, his legs stretched out and his hands behind his head like he was at some sort of spa.

Peter was under the blanket, having been changed into another nightshirt _and_ underwear. He had a feeling Wade had something to do with it but wasn’t about to ask.

That meant that several layers of cloth separated their touching legs, but Peter’s heart leapt like they were skin to skin.

“Weasel, take it away.” The Beta scowled at the other man and sighed, pulling up a chair and sinking down into it.

“Look kid, I don’t wanna bring up bad shit, but we know what happened to your aunt.”

Peter’s eyes widened, the atmosphere in the room changing and his hands started shaking. No, he didn’t want to talk about this. He didn’t want people to acknowledge it out loud, it was too much.

A hand came down on Peter’s neck, warm and comforting. He took a deep breath, letting Wade’s Alpha help calm him. It didn’t stop the grief from surging forward, but it made him feel grounded.

The hand started to slowly massage to top of his spine as Wade nodded to Weasel to continue. “It wasn’t a random hit. From what we know, your aunt was dating someone in the cartel, a man named Manuel.”

Peter shook his head. “My aunt doesn’t…didn’t date.” The sting of the correction hit Peter, but Wade’s hand was there to chase away the burn.

“Since my uncle died, she’s never been with anyone.” It was true, and even if she had dated, she would have told Peter if it was serious.

“She ever mention a Manuel to you? What about a Manny?” Weasel asked, and realization dawned on Peter.

“She told me about her friend Manny from work. She’s a social worker, _was_ a social worker, and she worked part-time at the homeless shelter. She knew tons of people.”

“One of them was Manuel Vargas.”

“Okay, so she knew someone from the cartel. But why’d they…why would they…why?” Peter struggled, the words not coming out. “She wasn’t their enemy, she wouldn’t have gotten involved in whatever the hell cartels do.”

“No, you’re right, she didn’t. What she did was have a male Omega for a nephew.” Peter blanched, chest clenching in panic as his scent went haywire.

Wade flashed his eyes in anger at Weasel, using his other hand to cup Peter’s chin to bring their gazes together. “This isn’t your fault. Don’t even think it. Those cocksuckers use anything in their means to get their way. They’ve been snooping around our organization and when we decided to flex some muscle, they got you and offered you in exchange for peace.”

“Yeah and then you killed all of them like a fucking lunatic and now they’re out for blood.” Wade didn’t respond to the Beta.

“If it wasn’t you, it would have been someone or something else. This. Isn’t. Your. Fault. You understand me Petey?” Wade’s eyes were so intense, boring into Peter’s and _willing_ him to believe what he was saying.

Peter didn’t, couldn’t. But he found himself nodding anyway, not wanting to disappoint Wade but somehow, lying to him was even worse and the way his scent changed with it made Peter feel sick.

Wade sighed, letting it go for now. He released Peter’s chin and let his other arm drop to hold onto Peter’s shoulder. He gently pulled the Omega into his side, starting that low rumble Peter seemed to like.

It took him several deep breaths to continue. “W-What do you mean they’re out for blood? Whose blood? You still haven’t explained what organization you work for.”

Weasel gave Wade a look. “That’s what Stark wants to talk to you about. He’s a Chair, we have ten of them at the High Table. Think of them like a board of directors.”

“Stark?”

“Tony Stark.” Weasel replied, seemingly unbothered by the fact that he just named one of the wealthiest men in the world.

“Tony Stark, as in, the guy who was a huge weapons manufacturer and now works in clean energy? That guy? He’s one of your bosses?” Peter wanted to sound sarcastic, because it was ridiculous, but with everything else that had happened, he couldn’t afford to be a skeptic.

“The one and only.” Weasel had left the door slightly ajar, so the voice was clear as the wood swung open. Peter, like anyone, knew who Tony Stark was, had seen him in various news articles and all over TV.

He never expected to see the man in person, standing right in front of him.

“Peter Parker, correct? We have some things to discuss.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter we get some answers! But look at that, Wade is Deadpool! We'll get more into that later but let me know what you think! 
> 
> Until next week fluffies! <3


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we are again! I realize this is a slow burn which I am not used to! What is all this fluff??? But I love it, I gotta tell you. Not that angst won't come because I do so love that too.  
> But for now, some answers!
> 
> Enjoy :)

* * *

 

Weasel got up, shooting Peter a “good luck” look before heading out of the room. Wade stayed perfectly still. Tony Stark is an Alpha, so the two had a stare down that was really starting to make Peter uncomfortable.

“Wade. I need to talk to the kid alone.” Peter was still trying to catch up with the fact that Tony Stark was here, right now, and wanted to speak to him.

“Tough shit money bags, I’m not going anywhere.” The arm around Peter tightened and the Omega would go to his grave before admitting it made him feel better.

Tony Stark or not, if Wade was refusing to leave Peter alone with someone, then he rather have the Alpha stay as well.

“You better be glad I like you more than Rodgers does.” Tony finally relented, going to sit where Weasel had been.

“Yeah well, I liked both of you better in the movies anyway.” Wade was ignored as Tony assessed Peter whose Omega was completely unaffected which, up until meeting Wade, was how he usually reacted to Alphas.

“Disclaimer, you already know you aren’t allowed to leave. That’s half because Wilson here doesn’t want you to, and half because you’re a witness. That being said, we’ve looked into you. You don’t have anywhere to go back to and no one that is going to track you down. I know that makes me sound like an asshole, but it means I can give you the answers you want so long as you understand, they aren’t the kind that can be spread around without consequences. Got it?”

“You’re saying I can’t ever leave?”

“The deal is, you’re here for the foreseeable future. But, you haven’t seen anything we couldn’t make you keep quiet about. If you want to talk about the details, that’s different. A no going back situation. I can’t guarantee what will happen to you, but being a normal high school kid would be off the list. So, two choices: I can tell you what you want to know, maybe offer you something. Or, I and everyone else can keep their flaps shut, you stay here, blissfully ignorant, until we take care of things and can send you home.”

Peter stayed quiet. And he thought. It wasn’t hard to understand his position. Peter knew that whatever they were doing here was secret, the kind of secret that never got passed someone’s mouth before a bullet went in.

He was curious by nature, and everything he’d seen and heard had piqued an interest in him he hadn’t expected. But, if he fed that intrigue, he would be throwing himself off the cliff and hoping whatever was below would catch him.

If he didn’t though, then he’d have to endure being a prisoner in an environment he would know nothing about, only to be returned to a life he didn’t want to live anymore. His aunt was dead, gone with every other member of his family.

Peter had no friends, no attachments, no life. Even when he’d been trying to escape the mansion, he’d only done it because it seemed like the natural thing to do, and he felt like he owed it to May. She probably wouldn’t condone a life like this, but she’d also hate how his life would be back home.

Maybe it was indulgent to think she would want him to jump off the cliff. But for once, Peter had nothing holding him back from doing something different, from being someone different.

“One question: do you guys murder innocent people?” That was a line Peter could never cross.

“No kid, we don’t. While our methods might not be the cleanest,” Tony shot Wade a look that Peter didn’t miss, “we aren’t the cartels. You’re an Omega, you know we aren’t like that, you can feel it. So, what’s it gonna be?”

Peter took a deep breath…and jumped. “Tell me.”

~ ~ ~

 

Peter’s head was whirling. People generally accepted that secret societies existed, especially among the wealthy elite. But this wasn’t some Freemason Illuminati business.

Peter had just let Tony talk, let Wade pull him closer into himself whenever Peter’s heartbeat rose, or his anxiety spiked.

Their organization was called the Order. It was ludicrous enough to not draw any attention. Put not so simply, they weren’t allied with any government or country, but had ties to all of them.

The Chairs, the leaders, had different agendas. Some wanted peace, others power, but all of them agreed on one thing: balance.

“Society evolves with time, we just work to keeps things on track.”

They were, at their core, contractors. They took contracts for people if it made sense for the organization. So, killing targets who were starting terrorist militias, changing the stock market so it never completely tipped in favor of one corporation or the other, and hacking into databases to leak the right information to the right people, among other endeavors.

Their clients didn’t actually know about the Order, thinking they were hiring small hitmen or intelligence groups which were all secretly attached to the organization.

Its founder was unknown, its origins stretching back further in time than most were aware, even the Chairs themselves. But that was the point. As the world changed, the goals of the Order did as well.

To achieve these, trainees were brought in and taught various pursuits, be it hacking, killing, or simple espionage. Some of them would become business owners, operating shops around the world where members were welcome, supported, and given necessary supplies for missions.

 _That_ , was what Tony was offering to Peter. “The people who come to us have no ties, no attachments to people outside. They come off the streets and we give them something to work and live for. If you want, we can get you set up the same way. You can take time to find and hone your talents, and we’ll use those in whatever way will work best.”

Peter was speechless, and Tony gave him a small smile. “I don’t need an answer now. You’ll stay here obviously, I don’t care if you want to be a bed warmer for Wilson.”

“Watch it Stark. My Petey is a pure boy.”

“You’re safe here regardless. But I’ve seen your school record. The Order could use you, so give it some thought. Alright?”

“Okay.” Was all Peter could say. Tony turned his attention toward Wade.

“Fury isn’t going to be happy. He likes you because of your mutation and the Order needs you but you’re breaking a promise.”

Peter furrowed his brows and look up at Wade who was staring at Tony, emotionless. When he caught Peter looking at him, the Alpha dropped his eyes down and they softened.

“Mutation?” _What promise?_

“He doesn’t know?” Tony asked.

“Hasn’t seen it.” Wade muttered, still looking down at the Omega.

“Explain to him about the mutant program then. And Wade, the Fall gathering is in a few weeks. Miles will be there. Figure your shit out.”

There it was again, that name: _Miles._

“Good to meet you Peter. I’ll be around for the next two days, I’ll be back.” With that, Tony left, leaving Peter with a deadline and a lot of questions.

“So, mutant program? I thought mutants were myths.” They weren’t like the Loch Ness Monster or Big Foot, theories which were always a bit far-fetched.

Mutants were like aliens, some believed, some didn’t, but there was some hidden evidence to suggest _something_ about the stories was real.

Wade didn’t answer, he just kept looking at Peter. “Wade?” Peter asked, a little unsure but he kept their eyes locked. He couldn’t really look away.

Slowly, like Wade was testing something, the Alphas eyes lit up red. Peter couldn’t stop his from doing the same even if he tried.

Wade inhaled strongly through his nose before leaning down, mouth to Peter’s neck, as the man ran his fangs along the Omegas throat, barley brushing his scent gland.

Peter gasped, hands trying to fly to Wade’s shoulders, but they were sideways and he couldn’t reach. His ribs ached a little in protest. Before Peter could say or do anything, Wade had pulled back, something unbidden in his eyes as they faded.

He pulled away from Peter who shivered at the unexpected chill that followed. The Alpha reached a hand up, pulling a knife from a hidden pocket in one of the holsters.

Peter was surprised he didn’t immediately feel afraid or even alert. Wade smiled toothily before bringing the knife up, and stabbing it through his other hand.

Peter screamed. “Wade! Oh my god!” He tried crawling across the bed to the other, but the pain shooting up his spine and out his hand had him frozen to the bed.

“Don’t worry baby boy, watch.” Wade pulled the knife from his hand, making Peter pale at the sight of blood spatter.

Wade lifted his hand so the palm faced Peter who watched with horrified attention as the muscle, skin, and tendons all _knit_ back together.

“Great party trick isn’t it?” The pain slowly receded as Peter went back to his original position, mouth slightly agape and eyes unbelieving.

Wade watched him carefully as Peter slowly broke into a grin. “That was awesome.” The Alpha looked mildly surprised at that.

“Yeah? You should see when I cut a limb off.”

“Wait, is all of you regenerative? What about your brain?” Peter was _fascinated_ and felt like he was maybe hallucinating on the pain meds because that shouldn’t be possible.

“Brain, heart, dick, all the good stuff.” Peter blushed, trying not to think about the sizable bulge below Wade’s waist.

“D-Doesn’t it hurt?”

“Yep.” Wade popped the ‘p.’ “Like a bitch, but my pain tolerance is higher than Cheech and Chong plus a whole truck load of crack so it isn’t so bad.”

Peter’s smile dropped, his eyebrows curving in toward his nose in concern. “Then why’d you do it?!” Wade tilted his head.

“You asked me about the mutant program.”

Peter scoffed. “You could have just, you know, used your mouth?” The Omega knew that was the wrong thing to say when Wade’s eyes glittered.

“What a great idea Petey, we should try that next. I bet my mouth can make your mouth _sing_ if I wanted it to. Why don’t we bet on it?”

Peter threw another pillow at Wade.

~ ~ ~

Peter was given dinner in bed which made things a lot easier on him. The pain was being managed, but even getting up to use the bathroom was a strain.

His whole escape adventure had made his injury a lot worse. His body was doing well, but the doctor they had come in said he should take it easy for a few days before moving around the mansion.

What all the bed rest did do, was give Peter _a lot_ of time to think. After Wade had finished sexually harassing him, he properly explained the mutant program.

Basically, one thing the Order had always done was protect mutants, whether they were members or not. If they were found out, people would use them against their enemies and the power balance would shift too dramatically.

 So they gave them employment at the organization, but some of the members also owned mutant orphanages, ran mutant friendly schools, and some worked in the FBI and CIA to keep their intelligence from finding out too much about them.

There were ten Chairs total: Steve Rodgers, Theodore Odinson (people called him Thor), Locke Laufeyson (aka Loki), T’Challa, Wanda Maximoff, Bruce Banner, Tony Stark, Nick Fury, Clint Barton, and Natalia Romanova. All except the last four were mutants themselves.

They all had factions of Order members underneath them, based on the members personal beliefs and talents.

Wade had been recruited on the basis of his own mutant abilities. Peter had tried to dig a little into that backstory, but the Alpha dodged it easily.

Peter asked Wade about what _he_ did for the organization, but again, the man countered with other information. What he did tell Peter was that he was the only member that didn’t answer to any single Chair. He worked for all of them and none of them.

It didn’t take a genius to guess Wade was a hitman of the freelance variety.

Peter wondered why that didn’t bother him all that much, but decided not to think about Wade more than he already did.

Especially not with the man right next to him, completely immersed in _Golden Girls_ reruns, his mouth going on and on with different commentaries.

He was eating his own food and Peter had felt an overwhelmed surge in his chest when he first realized Wade was going to keep him company.

The excessive talking, as annoying as it might seem, was actually really nice. His apartment back home was always so quiet, especially with May working long hours. Even if Peter didn’t catch everything the Alpha said, he enjoyed the buzz of conversation anyway.

Every so often, Peter would make a comment of his own, and Wade would smile at him in a way that made Peter feel _things_.

Truthfully, he’d already decided to stay, had decided the moment he told Tony to tell him the truth. He wanted to start a new life, and from what Peter had heard about the Order, there was literally hundreds of places for him to fit in. There were good things he could be a part of.

It didn’t escape Peter that maybe it was naïve, believing people who operated outside the law and were clearly dangerous enough to have beef with cartels. But Peter trusted his instincts. He had felt nothing but safe here, his Omega detecting no negative intentions toward him. So, he couldn’t help but want to stay.

And with that decision, the last barrier had dropped, letting Peter actually enjoy Wade’s presence without pause or hesitance.

Which left the fact that not only did Peter enjoy it, he _preferred_ it. He felt off whenever the Alpha wasn’t near him. It was terrifying, and Peter refused to think about it past the fact itself.

Wade made him feel more _Omega_ than he ever had in his life. Peter had done such a good job repressing himself that he was only now experiencing normal Omega inclinations.

Peter felt…needy. Sure, he’d always liked hugs from May, but he never _needed_ affection, had fought against it whenever the urge came up.

But now, Peter caught himself trying to inch closer to Wade, lean in whenever the man’s hands strayed over Peter’s body. Thank god the Alpha hadn’t noticed but it made him all the more self-aware.

He’d gotten wet for the man out of heat. His fangs extended in ways other than to express aggression, also something that had never happened before.

And, he’d nested. The bed was one of those that was highly decorative with far too many throw pillows, but Peter had used them all.

He made it so the mattress was covered in plush cushions and blankets, made to cradle the bodies on it. The Omega in him had gone crazy making it perfect. His ribs hadn’t liked the activity, but the morphine drip did its job.

Wade, for his part, didn’t say a word about anything. Peter was a little grateful, feeling like he was going through a second puberty. But his Omega sure as hell wanted the Alpha to notice, tell him what a good job he’d done, what a good Omega he-

Peter slammed thoughts like those down, hating the way they made his skin flush and face heat. Wade being around didn’t help, but he also liked it, so he endured.

“Tomorrow, can I meet Ned and Michelle? They’re trainees, right?” Peter asked during a commercial.

Wade nodded, pulling one last forkful of spaghetti into his mouth before setting his and Peter’s bowls on the nightstand. “I can bring them. They’d be good for you to meet.”

“So, uh, are you a teacher here? A trainer?” Peter asked quietly, and Wade started laughing. Peter went to hit the man on the shoulder, but the Alpha turned, lightening fast, to catch his wrist.

Peter gasped at the initial tightness, his Omega whining, before Wade let up and gently smoothed over the underside with his thumb.

“Baby boy, I’m flattered.” Wade’s other hand flew to his chest because he was a drama queen and when he committed, he _committed_.

“But no. This is face is not meant for teaching. This is actually the first time I’ve been back since I was a trainee.”

Peter was surprised at that. “Why don’t you come back?”

“Nothing here for me. I don’t belong.” Peter stifled a retort at that, but Wade carried on, shrugging. “No hard feelings. It’s always been that way.”

Peter wanted to say something, to cheer Wade up. But the fact was, he’d been here a few days, he didn’t actually know how Wade fit into any of this. The man wouldn’t tell him either. So, saying something that wasn’t true would be worse than silence itself.

“Why haven’t you left yet then?” Peter asked, and Wade turned to look at him, _really_ look at him. The Alphas grip tightened, not enough to hurt, but it burned all the same and Peter sucked in a breath.

“Because a certain wayward little Omega has been distracting me.”

Peter wasn’t really thinking when he replied. Wade made him relaxed and cheeky, so he felt a little mischievous when he turned to Wade and said, “And what’re you gonna do about that?”

Wade inhaled through his nose, hand squeezing and eyes flaring, and Peter knew he stepped over a line There was a long pause of silence where Peter just stared at Wade.

“Be careful baby boy, I’m not known for my restraint.” Wade finally replied in a dark tone that made Peter shiver.

“W-What are you known for?” Peter was caught between trying to defuse the tension but unable to pull away from it.

Wade chuckled in the same tone. His eyes slowly lit red again, calling for the same in Peter’s. The man lifted a hand to cup Peter’s chin as he leaned forward, inch by inch, making his intentions very clear.

Peter was frozen, blind sided by his desire for Wade to _not_ stop but knowing this was probably wrong, in a lot of ways.

Wade tilted his head just so, lips a centimeter away from Peter’s whose mouth dropped open just enough because he couldn’t _breathe_. When he finally did, the air from his lungs mixed with Wade’s, heating up their faces.

Their eyes were open, locked with each other’s as they literally breathed the other in. “Don’t test me little Omega.” Wade whispered, and Peter’s lips quivered.

They stayed there, Peter a hundred football fields outside his comfort zone and Wade unrelenting. Peter wanted to reach up, his hands _itching_ to touch. But he knew he couldn’t that, it would be crossing another line. One he couldn’t easily step back from.

Whatever weird connection they shared was pushing it already, Wade’s tendency toward sexual innuendos and general handsy-ness only made it worse.

So, Peter stayed silent, and Wade slowly dipped his head down, running his large fangs against Peter’s throat. It was slow, deliberate, and the Omega was helpless against the gush of slick that came out of him.

Peter clenched his fists, his body involuntarily leaning into the Alpha so he was nearly on his lap. “W-Wade.” Peter gasped, his voice embarrassingly breathy.

A wet pressure ran over his scent gland and Peter realized Wade was _licking_ him. He couldn’t stop the whimper or the way his hands flew to Wade’s shoulders, fingers digging into the flesh and mind fuzzy at the sheer width of him. So much for not stepping over that line.

Wade licked him one more time, dragging his nose up the line of Peter’s neck as he inhaled deeply, before pulling back.

Peter snatched his hands back, ribs hurting from the haggard state of his breathing. “W-Why did you do that?”

Wade was breathing hard too, and Peter’s eyes were latched onto the way the man’s fangs showed through the gap of his lips.

“You’re dangerous baby boy.” Wade pushed himself from the bed, bringing their empty bowls with him as he went to leave the room.

Peter was shaking, nerves askew and instincts shot. Wade stopped right before he walked through the doorway.

“I’ll be back later. You should go to sleep first.”

Peter just nodded, though Wade was already gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> World building craziness! I hope you guys like it! <3 Let me know what you think and as always, THANK YOU. °˖✧◝(⁰▿⁰)◜✧˖°


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A tad early for your Friday happiness! Also, I can't believe I am writing a slowburn but it works for the characters so do be patient. Smut is planned for Chapter 8, so look forward to that. xD This one is more world building plus Wade/Peter goodies. Cause we love those here. 
> 
> Have a great weekend everyone, and thank you for reading! <3 
> 
> Enjoy :)

* * *

 

Peter didn’t go to sleep. He tossed and turned, nearly pulling out his IV in frustration. Whatever was happening with Wade couldn’t happen.

He’d known the Alpha for all of five seconds and three of those included the knowledge that he was a killer in a group of sketchy people, of which Peter was now a part of.

The other two had been full of their weird and inappropriate connection which knocked him on his ass and made him feel like a thirteen-year-old.

His Omega was torn between curling in pleasure at the attention he’d gotten from Wade, but also feeling jittery because what was happening between them was unstable and uncertain.

Not to mention it was dangerous, if Wade’s job was anything to consider, but Peter’s inner self wasn’t too concerned with that.

This was exactly why Peter had swept his Omega nature under the rug of his mind. Not that he’d ever been affected by an Alpha like this.

In fact, before now, Peter could have been considered a Beta, if not for his heats, fangs, and eyes. Well, that and his body. Peter was slender but there was an unmistakable wide curve to his hips and cushion to his chest. His nipples were large for a male, his sexual response completely different. Still, none of that had changed his behavior.

And he couldn’t tell if it was Wade who was causing his Omega to rip out from the back of his mind, or the whole situation itself.

Either way, Peter couldn’t allow what was happening to continue. He was supposed to be starting a new life, and he had no idea what that meant or what would become of him.

But…Wade was a part of this new life. Sure, Peter didn’t know much about him, but he could find out? The possibilities circled in Peter’s head and they all unnerved him. He was losing reasons to push Wade away.

The part of Peter that itched for adventure, for something wild and untamed and _alive_ was banging around inside of him. He knew it was more than that though.

Wade made him feel things he never thought he was capable of and it was a constant struggle trying to keep up with it all. Still…Peter didn’t dislike it.

He shook his head. The consequences of his thoughts slammed to a halt when the bedroom door opened and the scent of Alpha wafted in.

Wade was eerily quiet, to the point that Peter couldn’t actually hear his feet. If Peter hadn’t been hyper aware of the man, he wouldn’t have any idea where he was in the room.

Peter kept his eyes shut, his body facing toward the other side of the bed, which dipped down a millimeter at a time.

It took forever for Wade to actually get onto the bed and under the covers but when he did, Peter’s heart rate picked up.

The heat from the Alpha was already seeping into the sheets and making Peter’s nest all the cozier. It felt perfect and Peter chuffed quietly.

Wade tsked. “I thought I told you to go to sleep Petey.”

Peter was too caught up in his own comfort to pay too much attention to what Wade was saying. So, he chuffed again, snuggling further into the cushions, mere inches away from the other man.

Wade’s eyes lit up red, but he kept his lids closed, not wanting to alarm Peter but those sounds he was making were getting to the Alpha liked nothing else could.

They meant that Peter felt safe, warm, protected. Chuffs were the most contended sound an Omega could make, and it made Wade’s body tighten up with the effort of not pulling Peter into him, so he could purr the little thing to sleep.

Peter was only half awake when he pushed his body forward, just enough for his forehead to bump into the Alphas lower chest.

Wade rumbled softly, an approving sound, and Peter was swept from any lingering thoughts, falling into the deepest sleep he’d ever had.

~ ~ ~

“So, you joining up?” Michelle asked, legs kicked up on the bed like it was a footstool, her upper body slouched on the chair she dragged over.

“Huh, I thought he already was?” Ned asked, looking confused in the other chair. Michelle just shook her head at him.

“Uh…yeah? Yeah, I think so. I don’t have anything to go back to so, why not?” Peter could write speeches with his eloquence.

Michelle nodded. “That’s how it is with the rest of us. No need to explain or anything. Don’t ask, don’t tell. Your past is yours. Anyway, why’d you want to see us?”

“Because we’re awesome, obviously.”

Peter smiled at Ned. He liked the guy’s simple nature. He was funny, uncomplicated, and Peter wondered what exactly happened to him to land him here.

Michelle, on the other hand, was a dual type. He’d seen how she acted with Vanessa, so it was clear this whole ‘too cool’ routine was just that.

But she did seem genuinely laid back which Peter liked. “I still have till tomorrow to officially decide but, well, I wanted to know your guys’ take on the Order. Maybe explain how I play into all of this and what training would be like?”

Peter absent mindedly rubbed the left side of his chest. His ribs were slowly healing but the pain was going to take a while to chill out.

“Oh dude, it’s great. I learn more here than I ever would have in school. Plus, we have places all over the world. Anywhere you go, you have people on your side who will help you. I haven’t done an abroad trip yet, but Michelle has. She can tell you.”

“They take care of you.” The female Omega said. “They give us all a second chance. Most of us are throw aways or runaways. The Order gave us all a life again. Not all factions are ‘good’” she air-quoted, “but they’re all fair. You get to choose your own life and honestly, I think that’s better than what any for us would have gotten on the outside.”

Peter’s old life flashed through his mind. His aunt and uncle dancing in the kitchen while cooking chocolate chip waffles on Saturday morning.

He wasn’t like the other trainees. He hadn’t been thrown away and he would have never run away from his life willingly. It had never been that bad. Peter hadn’t been dealt a bad hand, but the cards were snatched from him anyway.

The unfairness and his unfelt grief stabbed at him, but Peter desperately bit them back. He didn’t know Michelle’s or Ned’s stories but if it was true what she was saying, then the goodness of Peter’s past may have been short lived, but it was more than the two in front of him had probably ever gotten.

It would be good to remember that. Ben and May were gone, but he would take the few years he had with them along with the pain any day.

“So, how does that all work? Do you choose a faction now or…?”

“No, only when you’re released. But most of us know who we’re going with before then and train toward it. And you can change factions at any time. The Chairs gotta approve it but so long as you show your value, they aren’t strict.” Michelle said while Ned finger drummed on his thighs.

“Speaking of the Chairs, the break down works like this:

  1. Tony Stark (A): non-mutant, Equipment and Tech Faction



“He supplies all the new gear and weapons to members and keeps the communication networks up and running, among other things but you get the gist.”

 

  1. Steve Rodgers (A): mutant, Guard Faction



“He’s closest to being the ‘good guy.’ His group keeps everyone safe, makes sure the eyes and ears of outsiders are off of us and sends people in on rescue missions, etc. etc.”

 

  1. Natalia Romanova (B): non-mutant, Espionage Faction



“She’s a badass. Her faction runs the entire spy organization: intelligence, surveillance, infiltration, all that.”

 

  1. Clint Barton (B): non-mutant, Medical Faction



“Clint is also a nice guy but he’s got killer aim with any weapon and has tons of hits on his record. So, it’s ironic that he’s in charge of the med facilities.”

 

  1. Theodore Odinson (B): mutant, Military Faction



“Thor is a sweet guy. His members are all in the military, in all branches, of every rank. They work with the Espionage Faction to take down targets or shift military focus.”

 

  1. Locke Laufeyson (B): mutant, Corporate Faction



“Definitely the least trustworthy of the bunch, but he’s pretty clever. His people are the ones in charge of the big conglomerates and the ones who run wall street.”

 

  1. T’Challa (A): mutant, International Relations Faction



“He’s responsible for ground networks, making sure our members have the right connections whether that’s in rural Africa or the homeless community in Shanghai.”

 

  1. Bruce Banner (B): mutant, Training Faction



“He’s been out but you’ll meet him soon. He teaches a lot of the science lessons and all of the trainees love him. His mutation is pretty crazy though, so he hides out here most of the time.”

 

  1. Wanda Maximoff (O): mutant, Mutant Affairs Faction



“She’s going to be my Chair. Wanda runs the entire mutant program, making sure mutants are protected and keeping tabs on the mutants in each faction to make sure everyone’s good. I want to work in the orphanages myself.”

 

  1. Nick Fury (B): non-mutant, Mercenary Faction



“He’s cool, but also pretty creepy. His members are mercs, they take on hits for the Order. Sometimes that means low level thugs, other times its big-name warlords. The people who the Military Faction can’t touch.”

 

“So, Wade’s Chair is Nick Fury?” Of all the questions Peter could have asked, of course his first one would be about Wade. He wanted to punch himself. “He said he didn’t answer to a Chair.”

“He doesn’t and he’s the one and only. Fury is the closest thing to a boss he has but Wade does things for just about every Chair and he doesn’t always take on hits for Fury or anyone else.”

Ned nodded his head vigorously. “Deadpool does what he wants.”

“Deadpool?”

Michelle shrugged. “That’s his alias. Not that it means anything because everyone knows who the guy is. They don’t know he’s in the Order of course but they know what he does. He’s pretty infamous.”

Peter nodded, taking in the information. “Why is he the only one who’s not tied to a faction?”

“Mm, you know about his mutant abilities?” Michelle asked, and Peter nodded. “He’s indestructible. Which means no one can enforce him. Wade plays by the rules but if he wanted to, he could take everyone out. He’s super soldier strong and has combat skills he learned before he was even in the Order. So, he has the capacity to take out a hit on any one of the Chairs and because he can’t die, what’re they going to do about it?”

“Let him have his way.” Peter replied.

“Exactly. Like I said. Infamous.”

Silence followed as Peter’s brain tried to keep up with everything. Was Wade really that dangerous?

“So…uh…Ned, what are you into?” He fumbled the transition, trying to get away from the topic of the Alpha because that wasn’t something he could process with company.

Peter hadn’t seen him all day as it was. He’d woken up alone, much to the chagrin of his Omega, though he shook off the sadness as soon as it came, not that it worked all that well.

Wade had better things to do than babysit the injured captive, he was sure. But the Alpha hadn’t shown up once since then. Michelle and Ned had wandered in a bit after lunch, which had been brought by Vanessa.

Peter had been tempted to ask about Wade, but he couldn’t bring himself to be so transparent. He was obviously failing if the knowing glint in Michelle’s eyes had anything to say about it.

“Computers! Which means I could be in virtually any faction but I’m leaning toward Espionage. They have whole compounds of people on computers running Stark programs to help their spys. I’ve always wanted to do that.”

Peter nodded, feeling like Alice except his Wonderland was a John Wick movie mixed with comic book insanity. How had espionage and mutants become common conversation topics?

“Any idea what you’d be into?” Michelle asked but Peter just stared at her with wide eyes until she bust out laughing and her other side showed.

“It’s a lot I know. When you start training, you’ll see what your good at and what you like. You can go from there.”

“We’ll help you!” Ned cheered, and the Omega smiled gratefully at him. There was a knock at the door and Peter’s heart started jack hammering, but quickly slowed when Vanessa walked in.

Wade wasn’t a knocker any way, and Peter was _not_ disappointed.

“Hey baby,” She greeted Michelle who honest to god blushed and Peter stifled a laugh. Michelle just glared back at him before standing to give the Beta a kiss.

 When they pulled back Vanessa looked to Peter. “Time for a little PT!” Peter might have been going stir crazy in the room, but the thought of moving had him scowling at her.

The Beta rolled her eyes and put her hands on her hips. “You guys wanna help?”

Michelle and Ned were on him before Peter could protest.

~ ~ ~

Peter was in an especially bad mood. All physical therapy had meant was walking around the first floor of the mansion, or at least the part he had access to.

There were double doors at the back which were hand print locked. Michelle had explained they led to the trainee portion of the mansion. The front part was more for show and security than anything. That explained the emptiness.

But that wasn’t what got to Peter. He was just…irritable. The ache in his chest had gotten worse and his IV was useless against it. Peter hadn’t stopped to think about how little sense that made because his mood was shot to hell. In the back of his mind was Wade, as always, because where was he?

Vanessa was escorting him on his walk to make sure he didn’t fall but even she kept her distance. Peter was shuffling his way back to the front door when they suddenly swung open and a suit clad person stepped inside.

The Omega froze, confusion sweeping him. It was a tactical suit and the weapons littering the man’s body attested to that.

It was mostly red with black along the edges, gloves, and around the eyes. The actual eyes were white and when they caught onto Peter they squinted slightly, the head tilting to the side and mask shifting into what looked like a smile.

It would have completely unnerved Peter if not for the scent that hit him like a wave. Breath rushed into his lungs as he gasped and when he exhaled, the irritation that had been building up all day, vanished.

“Wade?”

“Petey!” Wade called, sauntering over to him. “I’ve missed you. How’s my bruised baby boy doing?”

Peter was shaking his head, still thrown off guard despite the relief flowing through him, which on its own didn’t make much sense either. Wade had also used the word ‘my,’ but he was ignoring that part.

“W-Why the…?” Peter gestured to his own body and then Wades.

“Getting out blood is tedious Petey pie, I don’t care how much lemon and seltzer water you got on tap.” Wade stopped right before Peter, forcing the Omega to crane his neck up to look into the white mesh.

“Not the color!” Peter stammered, overwhelmed by the proximity and how _tall_ Wade was, how much space his shoulders took up. “Why are you wearing a suit at all?”

“You’ve seen this skin baby boy.” Wade answered like that was supposed to mean something. “Now, how are them ribs doing?”

Suddenly, gloved hands were tugging up the hem of Peter’s shirt and before the Omega could react, the cloth was pushed between his teeth, nearly making him choke.

“Uh uh, hold that up like a good boy.” Peter blinked, his entire face imitating a tomato. His teeth clamped down and Wade smiled through the mask. “Just like that.”

The Alpha bent his knees into a low squat, hands sliding up Peter’s hips and belly before assessing the bruises. He hummed quietly, and Peter nearly had an aneurysm.

There he’d been, worrying over Wade because he was afraid the Alpha was mad at him, then worrying over the fact that he cared at all.

Turns out Wade had been out doing whatever mercenaries did (eh-hem, killing) because that was his, you know, job. Peter felt slightly humiliated.

Wade pressed into a bruise a touch too hard and Peter whimpered. “Shh,” Wade shushed, ghosting over the area with lighter caresses. “They’re looking better, the other cuts too.”

The man stood up to his full height and Peter just stared at the other, doe-eyed and still bright red. Slowly, Wade’s fingers came up to tug on the shirt still stuck in Peter’s mouth, pulling it free.

“So obedient.” Wade whispered, and Peter stepped back, horrified with himself. Jesus, he didn’t even grab the stupid cloth with his hands after Wade told him to keep it between his teeth.

“I am not!” Peter snapped, darting away as fast as he could with bruised ribs and an IV pole. He tried to be angry when he heard Wade chuckling lowly behind him, he really did.

Peter had been so distracted by the Alpha, he hadn’t noticed the ache in his chest disappear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 乂❤‿❤乂 I just adore those two. I hope you all liked that! Now, I am off to play Kingdom Hearts 3 until I fall into a coma. <3


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaaaand we're back! Remember, smut is in the next chapter, so do suffer through this last bit of sexual tension. ;)
> 
> Enjoy :)

* * *

 

“Peter Parker meet Bruce Banner,” Tony said, waving his hand nonchalantly as he and another man entered the room. Peter jumped when they walked in, quickly turning the TV off.

“Uh-hi.” He said, lifting his hand in an awkward wave and inwardly wishing he had any amount of social tact.

“Hello Peter, it’s nice to finally meet you.” The other man, a Beta, was dressed in a simple blue button down with dress pants. His brown hair had a slight curl and his face was worn and a tad tired.

“Right, ah, nice to meet you to Dr. Banner.”

“Call me Bruce.” The man smiled at him and Peter nodded, feeling oddly nervous as both pulled up chairs to sit.

“So, you’re in?” Tony suddenly asked, taking Peter off guard though he found himself nodding anyway. The man’s lips curved a millimeter and Peter couldn’t tell if that he was happy or smug. Maybe both.

 “The doctor cleared you to attend lessons, but no exercise so physical training will have to wait.”

“What, ah, what kind of classes do I take? Is there a schedule all trainees have to follow?”

Tony looked to Bruce who nodded, face thoughtful. “Trainees come to us at all ages, so training is staggered and based on experience. You’ve got all your basic education and then some. So, no need for that. Most start with Order History and Education so you can learn up on the organization. They’ll go over the different Factions in more depth and when it’s time, you’ll pick an area of focus and you’ll take classes that are more specialized.

Peter listened attentively. It was daunting but exhilaration rode his veins and the buzz of it was something entirely unfamiliar.

He always liked challenges, and he’d been excited to go to college. But this was a new life. His past didn’t matter to anyone, and neither did his being a male Omega.

Peter was guaranteed a life connected to a bigger community. It might be one he didn’t know much about yet, but it was more than he ever had before. That was something May and Ben had always wanted for him.

So, he let himself feel the giddiness and it showed with a goofy smile. Tony’s eyes glittered in amusement as Bruce continued.

“We get new trainees at all different times of year so intro classes are lesson based and they last one month. There aren’t many of those and once your done, you’ll pick a specialization and begin the more intensive training. So, until January, focus on your first lessons and give your ribs a rest. Come the new year and you’ll be ready to start your concentration. Sound good?”

Peter nodded as Tony spoke up. “The other Chairs know about you because of the unique situation but they’re busy with their own work so don’t worry about them. We’ve got the Fall Gathering coming up in three weeks and the trainees are allowed to come. It would be a good way to expose yourself to the community we have. So think about going.”

The two stood up but Tony’s expression lingered on him, looking more serious than usual. “One more thing. Be careful about Wilson.” Bruce looked at Tony in confusion as the Omega froze.

“What do you mean?”

“He’s as good as his past lets him be. And he has other shit going on you don’t know about. Just…watch it.” Tony left before Peter could process the words much less reply. The name ‘Miles’ floated in the back of his mind though.

“I’ll be around if you need me Peter, and don’t let Tony get to you. He means well.” After that, he left too. Peter sat on his bed, contemplating how drastically his life had changed, with Wade floating in the back of his thoughts, as he always did.

~ ~ ~

“What is this?” Peter asked as he stared at into the space that was several sizes too big for a single person.

“Your room, duh.” Wade Karen Smithed before prancing forward and throwing himself on the bed. “Ooooh, now that’s some cushion. Petey’s gonna sleep like the baby boy he is.”

Peter was too busy gaping to respond to Wade. The room was luxurious. A four-poster king size bed sat in the middle, with a black canopy that was hooked up but could easily drape further down.

It was covered in pillows of various shapes and sizes, and Peter could tell they were extra soft, the way he liked them. The sheets looked to be satin, the color a deep red with a black duvet.

The walls were a simple white but with a red and black accent wall behind the bed. The room was complete with a polished desk, computer, flat screen TV, several ornate chairs, a big recliner, a thick but soft rug covering most of the floor, black lamps on the end tables, a large vanity dresser, and what looked to be a walk-in closet plus bathroom.

“This…is my room?” Peter asked, hands coming up to his sides to squeeze at his arms. He wasn’t used to the wealth on display at the mansion as it was, there was no way this could be his.

Wade glanced at Peter before sitting up. “You don’t like it?” Peter shook his head immediately.

“No. I do. It’s just…a lot. It’s too nice. I’m just a trainee.” The tension in the Alpha’s shoulder relaxed and he leaned back on his hands.

“The Order has a lot of money to through around. All trainees get their own room like this, unless they want to bunk with someone else. I just spruced yours up a bit.”

“You mean, I spruced it up a bit.” Vanessa strode in, hands on her hips. “Michelle did the painting.” She told Peter who nodded, overwhelmed by the gesture. He didn’t think Michelle even liked him that much.

“Right, uh, thank you!” She waved him off.

“Trainees are allowed to do whatever to their rooms, so feel free to change things up. Let us know if you want anything specific. The closet is already stocked with clothing and the bathroom has anything you’ll need. I should mention, we have several heat rooms on the top and basement floors. Let us know when you’re getting close and we can arrange it for you.”

Peter tried not to blush at the way Wade stared at him. “I, um, I had my last one a little more than four months ago so I’m due in November.”

Vanessa nodded, logging the info in her mind. “We want you to be comfortable here Peter. So really, let us know if we can do anything.”

Peter just stood with his mouth slightly open, clearly uncomfortable. It wasn’t a big deal to them, as apparently the other trainees received the same thing.

But to be given a room this nice, to himself, with him in mind, wasn’t something Peter was used to. He was stuck between being gracious and telling them a cot on the first floor would suffice.

“Thank you.” He whispered, figuring it was the best and only thing to say. Vanessa smiled softly at him.

“I’m going to head down to help with dinner. Come down when you’re ready.” She turned and left while Peter avoided looking at Wade.

He was still very unsettled about their relationship and the Alpha’s effect on him. That’s when something occurred to him and Peter’s head snapped up to address the man.

“Wait. So you won’t be sleeping with me anymore?” Peter shouldn’t have asked the question in the first place, but he could have at least sounded less needy. My god. His mortification showed on his face, which only got worse when Wade grinned.

“I’ll sleep wherever you want me to baby boy. Just say the word.” Peter nearly hissed at him but simply crossed his arms and walked over to the window.

The red curtains were open, the window panels ajar to let in a cool breeze. Peter breathed in the air, closing his eyes and dimly hearing the _whoosh_ of the wind.  

Wade, as usual, was silent as he approached Peter, two hands reaching out to press on either side of the Omega’s fingers.

Peter inhaled sharply, bucking back into the hard chest which didn’t so much as twitch. His heart started jack hammering, his legs feeling shaky as the warmth that was Wade seeped into his back.

The Alpha leaned forward, chin resting atop Peter’s head as he kicked up a soft rumble. Neither of them said anything for a long time, unwilling to break the moment but not knowing how much further it could go.

They kept doing this, whether it was the ghost of fingers along skin or the too-close conversations. Wade always initiated things, but Peter never stopped him, never stepped away.

Maybe it was cruel, to string Wade along, but he didn’t feel that way. If anything, Peter felt like he was the one being dragged out to sea.

Turns out he liked the waves more than he would have thought and heading back to shore didn’t look so appealing.

Peter looked down at their hands, getting lost in the size difference and contrast of skin texture. He held his breath, trying to gain some sort of courage.

Afraid Wade would pull back before he got to do anything, Peter gently lifted his right pinky finger and placed it over the Alpha’s thumb.

It was such a small movement, but by the Wade’s body tensed and his breath shot out with a growl, Peter knew it was a big deal. It was the first time he’d ever reciprocated, initiating something intimate between the two of them.

A thrill shot through him when Wade’s thumb slid further under and Peter’s pinky curled over it. Suddenly, the Alpha pressed his body fully into Peter, the thin line of air between them disappearing.

The Omega closed his eyes, feeling every hard muscle that made Wade up, especially where he was pressed up against Peter’s ass. The hardness he felt pushing against him was definitely not in his head.

He’d grown accustomed to the dampness he always felt when Wade was around, but the full-on gush of slick that came out of him had Peter feeling over exposed despite the layers of clothing between them.

Wade’s head slipped down into the crook of Peter’s neck, the man’s breath gusting besides his ear, making goose bumps bloom over his skin as shivers racked his body.

They held that position for even longer, both of their bodies tight against the urge to do more. Peter’s pinky pressed into Wade’s thumb more and more, the thick body leaning into the smaller one as hard as it could without causing both to be thrown off balance.

The silence of the room was filled with the sound of their haggard breathing and soft wind entering through the window.

“Dinner is ready!” Vanessa yelled from downstairs, interrupting the moment but neither pulled away. Peter had to go meet the other trainees, now that he’d moved into the main compound.

Wade turned his face, nuzzling in into Peter’s neck before slowly stepping back. Peter felt it like an electric shock, thrown by how wrong he suddenly felt.

He turned, his feet shuffling because his legs were too jittery. Wade stared down a him, face a mask but his chest still rose and fell unevenly, giving away how the Alpha was really feeling.

Not to mention the bulge going on below his hips which Peter didn’t actually look at. Instead, he stared up into the red eyes, knowing his own were gold.

 A whimper was stuck in his throat, one so whiny it would beg Wade’s Alpha to do something to comfort him. Peter swallowed reflexively, repressing the sound as best he could.

“Time to go say hi to your new classmates Petey.” The rough edge and deepened tone of Wade’s voice didn’t help, the tension between them ready to snap.

“Where are you going to sleep?” Peter finally got out, his Omega needing _some_ sort of reassurance.

“Right next door. You really thought I’d let you be far away from me?” Wade raised a non-eyebrow and something in Peter settled.

“O-Okay.” He nodded, feet feeling more stable so he could slowly walk forward, following alongside Wade as they headed downstairs.

~ ~ ~

Peter had underestimated how big the mansion was. From the front it was pretty huge, but it extended so far back that it had room to house the hundred plus people currently swarming the dining hall.

“We have a lot of underground space,” Vanessa had explained at his dumbfounded expression. “Some of the Omegas especially prefer the lower rooms.”

Which made sense. Omegas liked to feel enclosed, especially during heats. Peter preferred windows and views, hence why he ended up on the fourth corner floor.

They’d introduced Peter to everyone when he walked in and, to his relief, everyone seemed normal about it.

They were excited, sure, some people coming up to say hello and welcome him, but they weren’t staring or asking him any probing questions. Don’t ask don’t tell indeed. Even Bruce had waved at him from across the room.

The dining hall itself was multi-leveled, with tables and booths scattered about, a large sky light coming all the way from the top that would cast natural light around the room during the day. Now, little lamps hung from the ceilings to give everything a warm glow.

Wade had led Peter to a corner table with one hand on the small of his back. Michelle, Ned, Vanessa, and even Weasel joined them.

“Stay away from Flash, he’s a real idiot.” Ned pointed out a kid with inky black hair that was swept over his head.

Peter nodded along to Ned’s monologue, laughing at the occasional joke. They were eating hamburgers, a veggie burger, in Peter’s case, with roasted veggies and french fries. It was delicious.

Having Wade’s thigh pressed up again his own didn’t hurt either.

“Wilson! I hear you’ve been here for days and you didn’t even come to say hi.” A woman with a huge and well-maintained afro walked over to them.

She had a spot of vitiligo over her left eye and wore a tight black V-neck tank top over running pants. Her scent was that of a Beta.

Wade made a show of avoiding the woman as he stuffed fries into his mouth. “Domino!” Vanessa greeted as the Beta came down to sit next to Wade.

She clapped him on the back hard and Wade sputtered. “Long time no see. Fury’s been asking me where you are.”

“And you told him you have no idea where lil’ ol me is.”

“Yes and now you owe me. But we can talk about that later. Now, introduce me.” Domino gestured to Peter who was ignoring the bitter feeling in his stomach at the two’s casualness. She seemed nice, what was wrong with him?

“My name is Peter Parker.” He smiled, nodding his head in greeting.

“His _name_ is Petey.” Wade turned to look at the Omega like he was making a point. Peter just stared back because he wasn’t.

“He starts lessons next week!” Ned announced. “He’ll be in your intro class this month.” Domino grinned at that.

“Really? Awesome. I’m Domino by the way, I work with Wade every now and then, but my main thing is mutant orphanages.”

“Really? Cool! I’d like to learn more about that actually. It’s nice to meet you Domino.” She gave him a thumbs up before snatching a handful of Wade’s fries, much to the Alpha’s horror.

“You know, thieves go to the 8th circle of hell.” Wade squinted his eyes at Domino who just flipped him off.

Peter settled in, nibbling his food and letting the presence of his newly found acquaintances warm the void in his chest.

He was still unsure in a lot of ways, about a lot of things. But he felt like he made a good choice, and he wasn’t looking back.

~ ~ ~

Peter couldn’t sleep. This had never been a problem for him. He was a healthy eighteen-year-old boy and sleep was his pride and joy.

But he was tossing and turning like he didn’t even know what sleep was or how to do it. After escaping to his room after dinner, he went to town making his bed nice and cozy.

He’d never realized how nice building a nest was, and now he had a proper bed and room to do it in. Peter was sure it had been unintentional, but the red and black of his walls and bedding put him in mind of Wade’s suit and it calmed him.

He still needed to talk to the Alpha about the whole Deadpool persona, but he’d been caught so off guard by his reaction the first time he saw it that he hadn’t been able to.

Now he was laid up in a bed so big and soft, pillows formed perfectly around his body, and yet he was wide awake. The sheets were too cold, the mattress too large, and there was a small but noticeable ache in his chest.

Peter was off the morphine drip, but he wondered if high strength ibuprofen was enough for the job. Then he thought about how _good_ he slept with Wade. Better than he ever had at home.

Which, of course he did. Wade was an Alpha and as disturbing as his inner Omega acting out lately was, it made sense that he would find an Alpha’s company reassuring, especially after everything that happened to him.

He’d just gotten too dependent on that comfort, that was all. That was what Peter told himself anyway as he slid out of bed and tiptoed out of his room.

Wade had showed him his own room before dinner and it was literally right next door. Peter could hear talking going on downstairs and he was hoping everyone was still awake.

He probably looked like an idiot padding over to the Alpha’s room, leaning his ear against the wood and waiting for god knows how long.

Wade could be utterly silent when he wanted to, so the fact that no sound came didn’t exactly mean anything. Still, Peter needed to get some sleep and he had one idea of how to make that happen.

He slowed opened the door, making up an excuse about mistaking the room for a bathroom should Wade be inside.

Thankfully, he wasn’t, and Peter quickly walked in. The room was…dismal. A bed, dusty dresser, empty desk, and TV the only things decorating it.

Peter ignored the shiver that rode up his nerves at the subtle scent of Wade that was in the air. The Alpha didn’t usually stay here, which explained why the scent wasn’t stronger and the space was mostly un-lived in.

The curtains were open, providing the only light which Peter used to make his way to the dresser. He opened a drawer and his eyes caught onto a very familiar cloth, which looked more crumpled and used than the last time he saw it.

Peter’s face flamed and he slammed the drawer a little to loud, wincing and looking toward the door wearily.

His hands slid down to the next one, pulling it open and letting his shoulder relax when he saw one of Wade’s hoodies, the black one he’d worn when they first took Peter.

It was probably the wrong item to take. Wade would be less likely to notice a missing shirt, but Peter liked the size and thickness of the jacket. It felt big, substantial, like Wade.

Peter pulled it from the drawer, closing it quietly and bolting from the room as fast as his tip toes could take him.

He shut the door just as the sound of voices, one particularly deep and rumbly, were coming up the stairs.

Peter nearly sprinted, making it to his bed with the door closed before he could even breathe again. He pulled the hoodie up, stuffing his face in the material and letting Wade’s scent wash over him, his heartbeat slowing and his body warming.

The bed was still too big, but with the smell of wildness in his nose, and that voice right outside his door, it was enough to send Peter to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooooooo get ready. This chapter was a slow one but things are gonna start ramping up!  
> Thank you everyone. This is the one bright spot in my world when things aren't going to smoothly. So, I appreciate all the kind words and encouragement.  
> (づ｡◕‿‿◕｡)づ


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SMUT. That is all. Also a bombshell at the end.（＊〇□〇）……！
> 
> Enjoy :)

* * *

 

“You okay Peter?” Domino asked, looking concerned. The Omega was…tired, and he looked it. His eyes were sunken in, the skin below a touch dark, and his movements sluggish.

He hadn’t been paying too much attention during lessons like he had the past week. That was because Peter wasn’t sleeping.

It had been about two weeks and Wade’s hoodie had lost the man’s scent. It also didn’t help that Wade had been gone the past three days on an assignment.

He’d literally _hugged_ Peter before he left, which nearly made the boy pass out with how fast his heart had been beating.

Wade had also gotten a handful of Petey ass before the Omega yelped and tried to slap him. Wade simply caught his hand and smiled down at him.

 When Peter tried to go back to get another piece of clothing, they were all gone. Considering Wade wore the same shirts and pants all the time, he’d probably packed them all. That left Peter with the man’s used sheets, which had been washed the day after the Alpha left.

And Peter was _not_ okay. He couldn’t sleep, his body (especially his chest) ached, and he hadn’t really eaten. The lessons had started the week before when things were fine, and Peter loved them.

He was a learner by nature and understanding the ins and outs of the organization was thrilling, especially when he thought of which Faction he’d be a part of.

But now, he was utterly useless. “M’fine.” He mumbled, falling down into a chair in one of the mansions classrooms. Peter was the only new recruit this month, so the room was among their smaller ones, enough for just him and Domino.

“You don’t look fine.” The Beta pointed out. “You know, Wade comes back today.” She watched Peter’s eyes shoot up, body tightening up and feet tapping on the floor.

“O-Oh?” Domino smiled a bit at his reply. She’d seen the connection between Peter and Wade the second she walked up to them in the dining hall.

The way Wade had blocked Peter with his body, and how their eyes constantly found each other. The entire past week had been full of affectionate touches that were hidden behind Wade’s usual flirtatious ways.

But Domino hadn’t missed the way Peter blushed and leaned in to the touches. She’d watched their eyes flash at each other, something Wade literally never did for as long as she’d known him.

Everyone else noticed it too, their eyes following the two like they were magnets. Domino had asked Vanessa about it, but the other female knew just as much as she did.

Wade was surprisingly private about certain things. If he didn’t want someone to know something, they had a better shot of being hit by lightning than ever finding out.

The two felt something for each other, obviously. Something that went far deeper than was probably considered normal. But then there was Miles. Domino didn’t think Wade had told Peter about him, and if the Beta did, Wade’s reaction would be beyond anything she could imagine.

The Alpha had bypassed death all together, she had a feeling he would find a way around luck if she, or anyone else, ever hurt Peter. Telling him about the Miles situation would do just that.

“Why don’t we take a day off?” She asked, closing her own notebook filled with her lesson plans. “The Fall Gathering is tomorrow. I haven’t had time to go shopping for an outfit and I’m guessing you don’t have anything.”

Peter looked startled at that. “I’m not going. I’m just a trainee.”

“Trainees are welcomed too. It’s important that you expose yourself to others in the Order. I’m sure Ned and Michelle want you to come.”

Peter had been getting close to them, bonding with Ned over video games while Michelle read obscure novels and occasionally commented.

It had been…fun. The most fun he’d had in a really long time, aside from his memories with May and Ben, which he tried not to think about too often.

“They have stores in here?” Peter hadn’t toured the mansion, half because it was huge but also because his ribs still didn’t like excessive activity. The bruising was a lot better, but it would probably take another two weeks till he was fully back to normal.

He wouldn’t be surprised if they had a whole mall in here. He’d believe pretty much anything at this point. Domino just laughed at him.

“No. They have Order controlled shops in the next town we can go to. Most people already went but it’s well stocked. Want to go?”

“I can leave?” Peter asked, legitimately shocked. Domino laughed at him again but really, he hadn’t even thought about leaving. Which in hindsight, was stupid. “Yes! I wanna go.”

“Alright then. Come on.”

~ ~ ~

Turns out the “Order controlled shops” meant “Order controlled town.” It was like a military base. Domino explained that the town served as protection for the training compound.

Anyone who stumbled that far outside civilization would be turned back, though that rarely happened.

Trainees were also welcomed to go down for whatever recreational things they wanted: movies, restaurants, even arcades.

Peter had been too busy with lessons and healing to even hear about it, much less go. Seeing it now was exciting, waking him up from his sleep-deprived stupor, even if the body aches stayed.

“Hey B!” Domino yelled when they walked into the little shop. Racks of dresses and suits decorated almost every inch of the store.

The floor was carpeted in crimson red, the walls a cascade of colors. It was on the far side of alternative, but it made Peter smile.

A huge man strolled through a back room, wearing an honest to god purple sequenced suit. Peter had no idea how it fit, the fabric stretched over giant arms and shoulders.

“Dom, you finally came down!” The man, another Beta, had the whitest teeth that contrasted with his skin so much they nearly hurt Peter’s eyes.

“I know, I’m a bit late to the party but me and Peter here need outfits for the Gathering. You got anything?”

“Ha! Of course. We never sell out here at B-Shac.” The man was so comedic, it reminded him slightly of Wade. A pang throbbed in his chest, but he tried to shake it off.

“Peter, this is Jesse. His alias is Bedlam so everyone calls him B. This is Peter, our newest recruit.” Bedlam snatched Peter’s hand and shook it with more force than should be allowed for one person.

“Nice to meet ya. So, what’re we looking for?”

“I want a pantsuit, black, no frills.” Domino answered before they both looked at Peter who just stared back.

“I uh…”

“Don’t worry Peter, we’ll find you something.”

An hour later and Peter was staring at himself in the gaudiest patterned suit he’d ever seen. “I don’t think so.” He mumbled while Domino stifled a laugh with a hand over her mouth.

The Beta was dressed in a silky black pantsuit, just like she wanted. It had a deep neck line and halter straps. She looked gorgeous and powerful. Peter looked like a quilt.

“Hm. Why don’t you look around and tell me what catches your eye?” Bedlam said, putting needles into Domino's suit where he’d tailor it later.

Peter just nodded and wondered the store, gazing at glittery gowns and zoot suits. A flash of red had him halting and his head swinging to look at it.

He walked over, fingers reaching out to soothe along the scarlet fabric. It was a satin shirt, buttonless, with a shallow but wide v-neck that would show off his collarbones.

Attached to it was a simple pair of black slacks. Peter snatched them and rushed to the dressing room while Bedlam and Domino finished their altering.

Once it was on, Peter knew it was the one he wanted. The red was vivid, it didn’t show excessive skin, but the material was thin enough to be a touch on the side of sexy.

The pants fit his hips well but the waist would need a little tightening. Aside from that, it looked great and Peter was smiling dopily to himself.  He wondered if Wade would like it.

A blush the color of his shirt rode down his neck, but Peter didn’t fight the thought like he usually did. He liked Wade, a lot. And it really seemed like Wade liked him back.

He had no experience with crushes, much less relationships. But he new things between them were going slow, probably because Wade knew how clueless Peter was in this.

Maybe this outfit could be a way to nudge Wade a little more. When he walked out of the dressing room and both Domino and Bedlam gave their full approval, Peter felt better than he had in days.

~ ~ ~

The bed was comfortable, the room was dark, and the window was cracked just enough to let in a thin stream of cool air: everything Peter needed to fall asleep, and yet he was wide awake and miserable.

His body was so tired, his eyes heavy enough to feel bruised. He _wanted_ to sleep but he just couldn’t. They’d gotten home from B-Shac, ate dinner, hung out with everyone in the indoor theater where they played movies on a huge screen.

Peter had been distracted the whole night and to make matters worse, Wade didn’t come home. He didn’t ask about it, afraid to be too obvious about his new feelings for the Alpha, but going by the sympathetic looks thrown his away, he wasn’t doing the best job at it.

Peter was so stuck in his own thoughts that he didn’t hear the very subtle sound of a door opening. What he did notice was the slow dip in the bed, which startled him enough to sit up and flip around, gasping for breath.

“Hey hey, it’s just me.” Wade’s voice was a whisper, his face hidden in the shadows of the room, but the scent was unmistakable.

Peter couldn’t help himself, a surge of elation rushed through him and he threw his body at the Alpha, wrapping his arms around the man’s neck and pressing his own face under Wade’s jaw, realizing that the man was shirtless and nearly moaning against the bare skin.

Big hands slowly wrapped around a tiny waist, pulling their chests together. That’s when it was Wade’s turn to notice something.

“Baby boy, are you wearing my hoodie?” Peter froze.

“…”

“…”

“No.”

“I think you are.”

“I’m not.”

“You definitely are.”

Peter could die. He wanted to let go and burrow under his blankets where he could pretend he didn’t exist. Except he didn’t’ because he was currently inhaling lung fulls of Wade’s scent and he didn’t think he could make his body move if he wanted to.

“You were gone.” Peter said by way of explanation, nuzzling into Wade because he was _so_ happy the man was back.

“I’m sorry baby.” Wade’s voice was rough, and Peter muffled a whimper against the scarred skin. “I missed you too.”

Wade leaned back, forcing Peter to do the same. Their eyes met and while it was too dark to actually see much else, the red and gold glow lit up each other’s faces.

Peter squeezed Wade’s shoulders, thinking about his new outfit and how he wanted something to happen between them. With the tinniest pressure, Peter pulled.

It was barely noticeable, but Wade noticed everyone about Peter. That was all it took. Wade leaned in and pressed their lips together.

Peter first kiss was everything and nothing like he’d imagined. His usual self hadn’t bothered with daydreams of romance.

But secretly, when he was in his room back at their dilapidated little apartment, he’d close his eyes and imagined the fireworks that romance novels waxed about. The type of thing that wasn’t actually real, but a lot people liked to dream of anyway.

Kissing Wade was more than anything any mind could make up. Electric currents ran through every nerve and when Peter gasped at the intensity, Wade devoured him.

The Alpha anticipated Peter’s inexperience, leading every movement. Wade nipped at the Omega’s lips, rolling their tongues together and, careful of Peter’s left side, he pulled the smaller body into him so hard the other could barley breathe.

Peter felt a hand slide down, over the hem of the jacket and down toward his ass. Wade grabbed a handful, pulling up and in as he slid a thigh in between Peter’s legs.

The Omega broke free, gasping for air. The two were kneeling on the bed, with Peter clinging to Wade’s shoulders as the man literally held him against his body.

“W-Wade.” Peter breathed heavily, “I-I” He didn’t know what he was trying to say, completely overwhelmed by the thick hardness pressing against his leg. Not to mention his own reaction, pushing into Wade’s belly and his wetness meeting the Alpha’s hand which had now dipped down into the cleft, right over his hole.

“Shh, baby boy. Trust me.” Wade pulled Peter a tick higher, lifting his full weight with ease, before he started moving.

Like waves, Wade had Peter’s body rocking into his, his cock pressed against Peter’s leg with the Omega’s on his hip.

Most people had never been with a male Omega, Wade included, so he didn’t have any experience with slick, but he _loved_ it.

Peter’s smell was more potent than anyone he had before and anal sex was a bitch to deal with. Peter on the other hand was _made_ for this, for him.

It was also a rumor that male Omegas got more pleasure from their holes than their dicks. Wade was going to test that out.

“Take off that hoodie for me baby boy.” Wade liked seeing Peter in his clothes, maybe a little too much, but he wanted full access right now.  

Peter jumped to obey because truthfully, Wade could tell him to stand on his head and whistle Dixie right now and he would, but the growl underlining his voice didn’t hurt his motivation either.

So, the material was over his head and thrown across the room in seconds. That was when self-conscious Peter reared his ugly head. Chest to chest, skin to skin, Peter didn’t need to see the differences because he could _feel_ them.

Wade was big, but he was also cut, the textured skin stretched tightly over chiseled muscle. Peter was skinny, _maybe_ lean on a good day.

But the cushion of his hips and little pooch on his tummy were a far cry from the physique of the man in front of him.

“Hey,” Wade pecked him on the lips, bringing back his attention. “Talk to me Petey, what’s going on in that little head of yours?”

“N-Nothing.” Peter tried to lean back in, not wanting to focus on his insecurities.

“No no no, my baby boy went cold. Tell me what’s wrong.” Peter, frustrated at Wade’s persistence and his own inability to stay in the moment, surged forward.

With a roll of his hips, he let out a needy whimper, and Wade was lost. Alphas can’t deny Omegas when it came right down to it. Peter just needed to heat them back up.

“Don’t think I’m going to forget that.” Wade said before leaning down, forcing Peter to arch his back so he was at the perfect angle for the man to take one of his nipples into his mouth and _suck_.

Peter let out a high pitch cry, eyes squeezing shut because _oh_ , he’d hadn’t felt that before. The fingers pressing on his hole ground down harder and Peter undulated uncontrollably.

“Wade!” He yelped, taken off guard. The Alpha started humming, the vibrations sending chills down his nipple and through his chest.

“And who said rumors can’t be true?” He mumbled, slipping a hand under Peter’s boxer briefs until his fingers could tease along the other’s bare rim.

Peter could have blacked out. He’d _never_ felt like this, never thought anyone could. Wade hadn’t stopped the slow and steady move of their bodies, but his tongue was still rolling his nipple in circles, his fingers tantalizing against his hole. It was driving him crazy. Peter didn’t get crazy. His orgasms were functional at best, but now, he felt like a freight train was about to hit him head on.

“I n-need…” Peter knew what he needed, but he just went from zero to sixty in terms of experience and his head was about to pop off from the embarrassment.

“Tell me Petey. Good boys ask for what they want.” Wade was back at full height staring down at Peter with crimson eyes, his fingers still feathering the Omega’s hole, coating themselves in slick.

“I-I don’t know-“

“Ah ah ahh, that’s not what I wanna hear.” Peter snapped his lips shut, his eyes going wide and Omega whining from inside him. There was no disappointment in his voice, but Peter felt it all the same.

“You can be a bad boy another time, when it’s bright outside and I can make your ass _red_.” He growled the last part, feeling a responding gush of slick slide onto his fingers. Good, Petey liked that idea. Wade locked that in the back of his mind for later.

“But right now, I want you to be _good_.” Wade nearly cooed and Peter’s head went dizzy.

“I want you t-to…” He fell silent, feeling oddly sad at his own nervousness but Wade started kissing him again and the thoughts vanished.

“It’s okay baby boy, just you and me right now yeah? Try again.” Peter nodded, leaning in to nuzzle Wade’s jaw.

“I want your f-fingers…” He paused, “I-I-Inside of me.” Peter whispered the last part, but he felt a bloom of relief when he looked to see Wade grinning, his fangs elongated and catching the golden glow.

“ _My good boy_.” Wade growled before sinking a finger into Peter, as deep a it would go. Like his first kiss, something in Peter shifted, making his chest expand with some foreign feeling and his body bowed upward in an arch.

Wade groaned, finger pushing and pulling inside of the Omega, obsessed with the slick heat. Peter was tight but the wetness made slipping another finger in too easy for Wade to wait.

Peter’s whine let him know it was the right thing to do. The Alpha alternated between thrusting their bodies together, using the movement to roll his fingers against Peter’s sweet spot, while also sucking at every bit of skin he could get to.

Peter was clinging tightly to Wade, face rubbing along the man’s while he gasped and moaned. It could have been five minutes or thirty, as Wade was setting the pace, and Peter was completely out of it.

Either way, when Wade started moving more insistently, Peter knew. With measured curls of his fingers and the right angle, Wade started snapping his hips.

The Alphas thigh rode against Peter’s cock, but it was his fingers nailing his prostrate with every slide that had his vision swarming and breath punching through his chest.

“W-Wade.” He whined for the hundredth time and the man kicked up a deep rumble, rolling his own dick against the Omega’s leg, his knot swelling larger than he was used to.

Of course, it did. This was Peter. Only Peter could make him like this. And looking at the other’s flushed face, teary gold eyes, and broken cries muffled against bitten lips, Wade knew only he could make Peter like this too.

“Come for me baby boy, only for me.” Wade growled into Peter’s ear at the same time he used his fingers to pull up, pressing right where the Omega needed it, trapping their cocks between their bodies.

Seeing Peter fall apart was all Wade needed to follow him, his teeth biting down hard against each other because the urge to Mark the other was nearly beyond control.

Peter tucked his face against Wade’s scent gland, body going tight and vision going white with heat as the waves of pleasure crashed into and rode through him.

He was sobbing out endless moans, feeling like his mind had flown off but Wade was there the ground him. When he came down, Wade’s rumbling was so loud it passed right through him, calming him down like nothing else could.

The Alpha was careful to nip lightly at Peter’s neck when he pulled his fingers free, knowing the emptiness could hurt.

Peter’s body was languid, allowing Wade to shift him enough to get his soaked underwear off before laying him under the covers.

He pulled back for just a second, stripping off his sweats and chuckling lightly at Peter’s whimper at the distance.

Wade got in next to him, pulling their bodies flush together and Peter murmured contentedly. Wade wouldn’t want to be anywhere else. 

Especially when the Omega chuffed quietly, falling asleep to the Alpha’s rumble. Wade hadn’t expected Peter to feel anything for him, not with his disfigurement and job and general fucked up-edness.

But seeing him that day, in the abandoned house with the cartel holding him hostage, had shifted his world’s axis. It had done the same to Peter’s, so that their lives were inexplicably aligned.

When Peter chose to stay, he tied himself to Wade without even knowing it. Because now, there was no way the Alpha would let him go.

 Not again.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well well well. Thoughts? Theories?  
> Also, whose excited for the Gathering??? ヾ(⌐■_■)ノ♪  
> Thanks for all the love! See you Bunnies next week. <3


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry I skipped last week! Depression and midterms are one hell of a toxic mix. Anyway, this chapter is on the short side. It was originally going to be long but I was sacrificing quality and I really wanted to update. So, here were are! Either way. I hope you like it. 
> 
> Enjoy :)

* * *

 

Peter woke up to his body surrounded by cushion, warmth, and a very hot wall. His chest was pressed right up against it and, half asleep, he made a small noise of confusion.

Hands, those were definitely hands, shifted on his lower back, rubbing into his sides and spine, before soothing back down again.

 His body was relaxed, like it could do nothing else and be no other way. Peter’s awareness snapped into him like a slap across the face and everything came into focus.

Wade’s chest was a solid weight underneath him, his thigh gently cocked up to separated Peter’s who had one arm down and the other pressed against the other’s pec.

They were completely naked, insulated by the thick downy blankets and deep crevices of Peter’s nest. He wanted to freak out, because this was new and terrifying, and they’d done _things_ last night that would make St. Theresa’s head spin.

But all Peter could feel was a deep-rooted happiness, stemming from the very core of him and radiating out so that he truly felt like he was in the best place in the world.

His inner Omega felt closer to his own mind than ever, the two intermingling in a way he didn’t know possible.

Not wanting the moment to end, Peter snuggled closer, nuzzling his face beneath the curve of Wade’s chin. He chuffed happily when the Alphas low rumble increased to a purr.

They didn’t say anything, didn’t have to. Wade was holding Peter like he was precious, and Peter was seeking to be closer to Wade, scars be damned.

A knock at the door broke the revere and Wade actually growled, rolling Peter over so he’d be further from the door and deeper in the sheets, the big body physically shielding him.

“Wade!? Is that you?” Domino yelled, throwing open the door and stepping inside, hand over eyes because the room smelled of mate musk and it was pungent, even to her Beta nose. She did _not_ need to be traumatized right now.

Peter peaked out from under the blankets to see Wade _literally_ throw a knife off the bedside table, aimed directly toward the female.

Peter shouted but Domino simply dropped her hand, looking entirely bored as a large gust of wind blew open the window and whooshed inside, hitting the knife just so to make it miss its target by a centimeter.

The blade buried itself into the door behind her. “You gonna explain why you’re making my student miss his lessons?” She said without missing a beat.

Peter’s face went from mortifyingly red to pasty blanched, his circulation getting one hell of a workout.

“Luck of the Irish my ass. And who the fuck asked you to come in?”

Peter’s coloring reversed once again when Wade reached a hand back to squeeze at his hip.

“It’s 2 o’clock dipshit. Peter didn’t show up for our morning lesson _or_ lunch and I got worried.”

“I’m sorry!” the Omega squeaked from behind broad shoulders. Domino just shook her head, arms crossed and foot tapping.

“It’s clear that we won’t be getting _anything_ done today. Which is just as well because it’s almost time to leave.”

Wade rolled his eyes, falling onto his back and literally dragging Peter’s body over to cover his again. “You couldn’t pay me to go to that shit, don’t even think about it.”

“No, but Peter’s going, he even got this cute little outfit and everything. I’m sure he’ll get _more_ than enough attention to forget about you while you sit here doing nothing. So, let’s go Peter!” Domino jabbed a thumb backwards over her shoulder. “We gotta drive down to town where the plane is and it leaves at three. Pack for the whole weekend.”

With that she left, and Peter was feeling a whole lot of things. He turned to look at Wade who had a dangerous look in his eye.

“An outfit, huh?”

Peter nodded, still flushed and embarrassed and still very naked. Wade breathed in through his nose before huffing.

“Well that’s that then.”

“That’s what?”

“I’m going. Can’t let my baby boy show off that ass unless I’m there to exterminate any pests.” Peter blinked at the Alpha as the other lifted them both up to sitting.

Peter had been so lost in the fluff and chaos that he’d neglected to notice Wade’s very _hard_ cock until it was pressed right into his belly.

Shocked, he looked down and nearly combusted. Wade was _huge_ , and while Peter wasn’t a porn person, he knew that the man could easily take on any Alpha he’d ever seen in a video.

It wasn’t just the size but the indentations of the scars which made it looked uniquely ribbed, the veins still visible amongst them.

Peter, as an Omega, didn’t have the influx of hormones to cause morning wood, but his eyeful of Wade made his own dick fill with interest until the two were pressed against each other.

It was almost laughable, the size difference, but it made Peter feel hot and wet and _small_. It didn’t help when Wade wrapped a very large hand around the two and pumped.

Peter squealed, jerking his body because they were now in broad daylight, his insecurities on display and their relationship still unclear. But Wade didn’t let up.

Instead, he curled a hand behind Peter and pushed two fingers into him, causing the other to arch and shout. It was a stretch, but slick was forming fast to ease the burn.

Wade latched onto one of his nipples, his other hand slowly dragging their cocks together. Peter’s eyes watered, the amount of stimulation overwhelming and whimpers fell from his lips uncontrollably.

His body was entirely Wade’s and the trust in that scared him, because he so easily gave it. Suddenly, the Alpha’s fingers disappeared from inside him and Peter gasped, feeling very unsettled and not knowing why.

He looked down at the man who was lazily stroking them, his own face pulled back to grin up at Peter…waiting.

“D-Don’t take…them out.” He whispered, realizing his hands were squeezing Wade’s shoulders hard, nails digging in. He released them and Wade growled, pushing Peter down over the covers so he was on his back.

Light streamed past the semi-opened curtains to rest on his body. Peter’s hands flew to his belly and chest, his legs trying to squeeze together.

Wade loomed above him, eyes red and hooded. “Don’t hide yourself from me.” He pulled Peter’s legs so they were spread, thighs resting right besides the Alpha’s hips as he was completely open to him.

Peter couldn’t help it as his hand shot down to cover himself, but Wade caught his wrist, grabbing the other and dragging them up so they were pinned above his head.

Embarrassment washed over him as he bit his lip. With Wade over him like this, it was even harder not to compare.

Peter didn’t want to be big like him, truthfully, he liked being smaller. He liked knowing Wade could easily overpower him but trusting it would only happen in the best way.

But he just seemed so…average next to Wade. “Okay, talking time. You wanna tell me what’s on your mind baby boy?”

“No.” Peter whispered, fighting the urge to just straight up close his eyes because there was no way he was wiggling out of this one.

“Do you not like being with me like this?”

Peter’s lids could have hit his hairline. “What? No! That’s not it.”

“Then what’s going on?” Wade stared down at him and Peter tried to stay silent, but the pressure was too much.

“Because look at me! And then look at you!” Peter didn’t realize how that sounded until the flash of _hurt_ crossed the Alphas face. “No no no no no, that’s not what I meant. I mean…you’re…you know…good looking, and I’m…not.” Peter finished lamely, wishing he could put it in a better way.

Wade just looked gobsmacked, and the Omega was worried he offended him, so he tried again. “You’re muscular and tall and fit and your face is...you know, _nice_. And I’m skinny  and pale and boring-“

Wade clamped a hand over Peter’s mouth, still looking utterly thrown. “Did you…did you just say I was attractive and you’re _not_?!”

The Omega kept his mouth shut, his body flexing under the other’ gaze, twitching back when a flash of anger passed over Wade’s face, his hand lifting off.

“Did someone make you feel like that? Like your perfect fucking body was worse than the garbage disposal slab of meat I carry around?” He was genuinely mad, but Peter matched it, eyes blazing gold.

“Don’t say that! You don’t look like that! I like your scars!” Wade dropped his head down into Peter’s neck, muffling an unbelieving laugh.

“He looks at this skin and gets insecure about _his_ body. Jesus fuck.” Wade turned his mouth in and honest to god _bit_ Peter.

His fangs were protruding, so he kept it shallow, only just enough to pierce but Peter nearly screamed, legs parting involuntarily and the scent of slick thick in the air.

“ _Never_ talk about yourself like that again.” The Alpha pulled back, leaning on Peter’s hands, a signal to keep them there, before releasing them and dragging his palms down.

Long fingers pressed in hard to soft flesh, massing each muscle and flicking both nipples as they descended.

“You’re beautiful Peter.” The Omega’s eyes widened, his blush spreading further down his body. “I should have stayed away from you. I tried. But you’re too goddamn beautiful and I’ll make good on my promise to make this ass red,” he said while grabbing two fistfuls, “if I ever hear you say anything bad about this body. Not even you get to make my baby boy feel bad about himself. If I find out anyone else is or did, Bea and Arthur will give them a little visit. You understand?”

Peter was speechless, his skin hot and dick twitching against his belly at Wade’s display. The man was utterly serious, his voice gentle but cutting.

He, Wade Wilson, thought Peter was beautiful. He’d never been called that in his entire life. “Y-Yes.”

“Good boy. Now, no more covering yourself. This,” Red eyes went from Peter’s head, racked down his body, down to his toes, “is mine. I want all of it.”

Wade ended his point with two fingers settling on Peter’s rim right before thrusting inside. The Omega craned up, hands going down to grab something but at Wade’s warning growl, flew right back up above his head.

Wade’s other hand went to wrap around his own cock, stripping it aggressively. Peter let Wade take him apart with just his fingers, hips jerking and thighs quivering with every peak.

The feeling of Peter’s hole flexing, attempting to draw more of Wade inside, sent the Alpha over the edge and he painted the pale chest in front of him, marking him with his scent.

Peter may or may not know, but the smell would linger on him for days. Their combined scents were already mixing, coating the both of them but it was still too subtle.

If Wade was going to make a show tonight, he needed everyone at that party to know exactly who Peter belonged to. Even if the Omega himself didn’t know it yet.

“Wade.” Peter’s face was flushed, his eyes glossy and chest just barley going back to a normal rise and fall.

“Yeah?”

“You can’t talk about yourself like that again either.” Wade stayed silent.

Peter grabbed the man’s hand where it rested on his own hip. “Promise?”

“…I promise.”

~ ~ ~

An hour of very rushed packing, traveling everyone down by bus to the border town, and boarding a plane Peter didn’t even know existed, and they were on their way.

The Omega was currently _on_ Wade’s lap, sitting in one of the chairs. There was more than enough room. It was a Boeing 737, remodeled to have less seats, more room, and more luxury.

It wasn’t on a private jet level, but it was cozier than most plane’s Peter had seen on movies. Not every trainee had come, so there was plenty of empty seats. But Peter hadn’t argued when the Alpha physically picked him up and tucked him into his chest, even with the staring of everyone else on board.

He knew he had to talk to Wade at some point, Peter needed to know what the heck they were, and what they were doing.

The man meant more to him than he had words to describe it, and his Omega was desperate to feel some sort of security.

He also needed to learn more about Wade because when it came right down too it, Peter knew next to nothing about him. Hell, he hadn’t even been able to talk to him about the things he _did_ know.

“Where is the Gathering anyway?” Peter had assumed it would be at the training compound but thinking of the Order’s wealth and tendency toward indulgence, that was probably a dumb assumption.

Wade looked down at him, thumbs stroking along his body where his hands held him. “New York City.” Peter stopped breathing, shaking his head and feeling dizzy.

“No no wait, I can’t go back there yet. It hasn’t even been that long since-since…” Wade grabbed the base of his neck and brought Peter’s face to his neck and the Omega clung to his shirt.

“Settle down baby boy, we aren’t going anywhere near your old place. It’s outside the city.” Peter took deep breaths, sucking in Wade’s scent and nuzzling further into him.

The Alpha has planted them at the far back of the plane so the were as alone as they could be. Still Peter felt self-conscious, but he was with Wade, and that made most of the pain in his chest recede as his breath slowed.

“Hey,” Wade tugged on his chin until Peter was looking at him. “You’ll go back when you’re ready. And if you want, I’ll come with you.”

Peter nodded, their foreheads pressed together.

“Okay ladies, gents, and others! We are gonna land soon and we need to go over some ground rules.” Vanessa called from the front, clapping to get everyone’s attention.

Peter shifted off Wade enough to stare at the Beta through the other seats and tried not to laugh when the Alpha rolled his eyes.

“For those who haven’t been, we’ll be arriving at a private hotel owned by Loki. It isn’t Order controlled, but it’s been cleared out for the Gathering. They have room accommodations for all of us so when we land, we’ll go to our rooms, get ready, and dinner is held at 5. Don’t be too worried about meeting anyone, just be respectful of the Chairs. Not all of them should be there but you never know.” Vanessa looked up at Wade for a split second before flicking her gaze elsewhere.

“Don’t worry about your bags, they’ll be delivered to your rooms. I’ll be giving you your rooms keys which has its designated room number and floor on it when you exit the plane. Everyone is to meet in the main lobby and foyer at 5:30. You’ll all be busy getting ready but just in case, no wondering around. Got it?”

A chorus of ‘yes’ followed. Peter hadn’t brought anything with him on the plane and neither had Wade. Trainees weren’t given phones for security reasons, though apparently you could earn an ipad.

When they finally touched down, the Alpha set him down in the isle, walking close behind him as they made their way out and down the stairs.

Vanessa went to hand him his room card, but Wade snatched it out of her hand and pushed them both forward.

“Wade you forgot yours!” She shouted after them. The man lifted a hand, waving it like he was shooing her away.

“There’s no I in room.” He called and Peter couldn’t help but bark a laugh, trudging his way toward the buses which were waiting to give them a ride to the hotel.

“There’s no us in room either.” He pointed out.

“No, but there are two oo’s, which I know from experience is a _great_ sound my baby boy likes to make when he’s feeling good. Can’t do that in separate rooms Petey.”

Peter blushed, ignoring the dark chuckle that sounded at his ear as they boarded the bus. It was going to be quite the evening.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter: The Gathering! Sorry if this felt like a filler chapter but it was needed. See you next time fluffies <3


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm a little early because I'm pretty damn excited about this chapter, though y'all might kill me. x) We'll see. Well then, let's get to it!
> 
> Enjoy :)

* * *

 

Peter stood in the hotel bathroom, his hands a little shaky. Hell, his whole _body_ was a little shaky. He’d jumped into the shower when they got to the room, insisting on getting ready entirely in the bathroom so Wade wouldn’t be tempted to distract him. The Alpha had been unimpressed.

He’d admittedly taken too long scrubbing his body down, until his skin was tinged slightly red. Peter wished he had more time to mess with his hair, or you know, learn how to do it in the first place.

As it was, it was still a floppy, slightly curled mess. It had some sort of shape, but that was mostly out of its own natural positioning.

Bedlam had tailored his outfit in record time, giving it to Domino who had thankfully packed it in his bags, careful not to wrinkle it.

Peter smoothed his fingers down the fabric. He would have been more comfortable with an undershirt, but Bedlam insisted it wasn’t meant to go with one.

That meant Peter’s nipples would be on display should a gust of cold air touch him. It felt…exciting, if a bit unnerving.

The pants fit him just right. They were pocketless so the material hugged him smoothly, he had even forgone underwear, secretly excited for Wade to find out that little detail tonight. His shoes were sleek and black, his shirt tucked in loosely and opened at the top to show off a bit of his skin.

Peter looked good, and he rarely thought that. His awkward face didn’t exactly suit the rest of him, but he felt a surge of confidence, biting his lip at the thought of Wade seeing him like this.

So, when he stepped back into the room, which was pretty over the top itself, he wasn’t expecting to see Deadpool standing in the middle of it. Wade yes, Deadpool no.

“Uh-“

Wade rumbled low and deep, head tilting and big body lurching forward. Peter jumped but was quickly dragged into the man.

“Baby boy you look _delicious_.” Peter held onto what felt like a spandex leather material covering Wade’s biceps, his gaze locked onto the bright white eye coverings of the mask.

“Why are you wearing your suit?”

“I never go to Order events, but when I do, I’m suited up. Most people have never seen my face and I want to keep it that way.”

“But at the compound…”

“Didn’t want to hide my face from you Petey.” Wade shrugged. “You’re special to me.” Peter blushed, smiling despite himself.

Big hands wondered over him, eyes assessing the clothes. Peter could feel Wade appreciating his body, fingers squeezing down his ribs, over his hips, to curl around his ass.

With a hard pull, Wade lifted Peter who opened his legs and hooked them behind the other’s back. He let go with one hand, reaching back to pull something out his utility belt. He lifted it up to Peter’s face and with a flick of his wrist, a tied unraveled.

Peter broke out laughing, rolling his eyes at the same time. Wade shrugged, “They said this was a black-tie event. Wouldn’t want to break any rules.”

“You? No, never.” Peter giggled, grabbing the tie and doing it up for Wade just like Uncle Ben had taught him.

After he was done, the Alpha leaned down to drag his nose down to Peter’s neck, scenting him.

“Stay close to me tonight, okay?”

Peter hummed, shivering at the feeling of his nipples moving across the rough material of the suit. “Okay.”

~ ~ ~

The main ballroom was huge, the ceiling two stories high but the room completely open. Dozens of tables littered the floor, covered with pure white table cloths with identical and elaborate set-ups.

It was a circular room, with ten balconies overlooking the main floor, full length windows sat between them, showing off the lights of New York City. In the center of the ceiling was the biggest chandelier Peter had ever seen, thousands of tiny crystals dancing above them.

Hundreds of people were already inside, some sitting down, others standing, but all conversing as if they weren’t all in a secret society. It was bizarre but the atmosphere made a pleasant buzz start in Peter’s chest.

All of the trainees and teachers walked in together, Wade’s hand guiding Peter by the small of his back. He might have looked strange in his suit, but Peter realized he really didn’t care how Wade looked outwardly. Whether he was showing off his scars or covered in red and black, Peter just wanted to be near him.

But the people in the room noticed, though not how Peter expected. As they passed tables, he could see the widening of eyes and tensing of shoulders.

They looked…on edge, almost afraid. Which was absurd when you considered the fact that some of them were probably mercenaries themselves.

Wade paid them no mind, following Vanessa who led everyone to several tables on the edge of the circle.

Peter sat with Ned who wore an orange suit, Michelle who was wearing a flowy black dress with matching choker, Vanessa in a purple cocktail dress, Domino in her pantsuit, and Weasel who wore jeans with an untucked white dress shirt plus tie.

“Amazing right?” Ned elbowed Peter with a big grin.

“It’s crazy.”

“It’s indulgent,” Michelle muttered, sipping from the wine glass filled with ice water.

“Which Chairs are gonna show up?” Ned looked over at Domino and Vanessa.

“Tony, Bruce, Clint, Wanda, Loki….and I think Fury?” Vanessa responded, lifting her fingers as she counted.

“Ah no way, Fury? He never comes to anything.”

“He only comes to things when he wants to stick his nose where it doesn’t belong.” Weasel yawned, kicking back in his chair.

“I heard his son is coming too.” Domino said as an afterthought, but her eyes were trained on Wade who tilted his head but said nothing.

The lights suddenly dimmed to a more comfortable glow just as the doors to the balconies opened and people stepped through.

Everyone’s eyes went upward, and Peter starred at the people who emerged. His eyes caught onto Tony wearing a black suit and red tie. Bruce on the balcony over wore a purple button down with no tie and gray blazer. He had that tired look as always, but he smiled down on everyone. 

Next to him was a woman with long copper hair and a red dress, corseted up the middle. She also had a gentle look on her face, but something else lingered behind her eyes.

Next up was a man with short, muddy blonde hair wearing a classic black and white suit, complete with a bow tie. His eyes were sharp, scanning the room which contrasted with his otherwise kind features.

A man with an eyepatch, black turtle neck and trench coat was the next ledge over. There looked to be someone behind him but the arch over the balcony shrouded them. The man didn’t smile, instead he looked downright angry, and he was looking directly at Peter.

The Omega felt the urge to shrink into himself, maybe dive under the table. He felt Wade’s hand slip onto his thigh, squeezing it gently. So, he simply looked, refusing to seem affected. He didn’t know who the man was but based on what he knew of the Chairs, this must be Fury, leader of the mercenaries.

On the opposite side of the ballroom, on a slightly more decorated balcony, a door opened to reveal a showy man in an elaborate green and gold suit.

His eyes could only be described as snake-like, even his smile dipped down slightly unnaturally. It made Peter feel uneasy but surprisingly, he wasn’t afraid or overly alert, not like he was with Fury who was still staring at the back of Peter’s head.

“Hello everyone, we are glad so many of you were able to make it.” The man in gold said. Wade had explained that while this was a gathering of the Order, only a handful could actually attend. The Order was made up of thousands of people of which lived in countries throughout the world.

So, while big, this was more a formality, a way for members to gather to maintain some sort of cohesion. They had similar events in different countries for the same reason.

“Dinner will be served shortly, do feel free to roam around and talk, it’s been quite a while since some of us have seen each other. And welcome the trainees, we have some unfamiliar faces among us. Enjoy.” The man swept his arm, signaling the waiters to start serving.

Peter listened to Domino as she explained who each of the Chairs were and just as he’d expected, the one with the eyepatch was Fury.

He still felt eyes on him but once he was given a plate of salad, his hunger took over. Other than some pretzels on the plane, he hadn’t eaten all day.

So, he dug in, chuckling at the banter being thrown around the table. Wade pulled his mask half way up to eat and Peter tried not to be distracted at the sight of his skin. It made him want to touch the man, feel the individual grooves brush under his fingertips.

Wade caught the side looks and curled his lip to flash a fang and knock his leg into Peter’s. Thinking about those teeth at his throat had Peter feeling some type of way, fidgeting in his seat.

“I’m trying to eat, not be party to a porno.” Weasel eyed them but Wade just flipped him off without looking.

“So, you gonna Mark each other any time soon?” Domino asked, jaw resting on her hand as she chewed some lettuce. Peter nearly choked on his.

“Yeah, why aren’t you mated yet?” Ned asked, genuinely curious.

“We uh, we barley met.” Peter replied because it was true, even if it didn’t feel like it was.

“I’m courting Petey like a gentleman.” Wade waved his fork in the air. Weasel just snorted. “You got something to say Weas?”

“I prefer to keep my balls attached to my body, so no.” They served steak out next and Peter was surprised when a plate of pasta and veggies landed in front of him.

“I made sure they knew we had a vegetarian with us.” Vanessa said, smiling. “Though Wade was the one who reminded me.”

Peter mouthed a thank you to her, bumping his head on Wade’s shoulder to show his gratitude. He felt…happy, really happy. It made him think of his aunt and uncle.

This wasn’t the life they, must less himself, would have imagined for Peter. But in so many ways, it was better. They had probably been more optimistic than him about his future, but he hadn’t known how much he was missing.

He had purpose now, an exciting opportunity to help people in any way he could imagine. He had friends, ones who didn’t care about who he had been. They liked Peter for the person he was now, and he was rapidly discovering that he was more himself now than he’d ever been.

That was all thanks to Wade. He’d thrown Peter for a loop, busting into his world and making instincts he didn’t even know he had flare up.

Wade made Peter acknowledge the Omega inside him he had desperately avoided. He made him feel small, protected, even submissive in a way that made him no less equal, while seeing his intelligence and kindness. Peter _knew_ that Wade respected him, would do anything in his power for him.

They really hadn’t known each other for long, but with the way the Alpha looked at him, it hardly mattered.

So, while he’d never be able to ask them, much less introduce them to Wade, Peter knew they were happy for him. That they were finally together again somewhere, smiling down on him.

It made his eyes a little watery, and he couldn’t help looking up at Wade who was gesturing wildly at Domino who was rolling her eyes at him.

He wanted to do something for him, to thank him for everything. Peter thought about the comments about his skin, the suit he still wore in front of all these people, and he knew what he could do.

So, Peter folded one leg under him, pushing his knee into the chair cushion to push himself up. At the same time, he grabbed the sides of Wade’s face, turning it toward his own.

Then, when he could feel the Alpha’s eyes on his own, he flashed his irises gold, knowing the others would light up red in return.

Then, he pulled his face in and brought their lips together. Wade’s body was frozen, his lips barley reacting for a beat.

Then, large arms were curled around Peter’s waist and he was pulled into the other’s lap and crushed to Wade’s chest, the seat turning sideways away from the table. The Alpha held him so hard it nearly hurt, their lips moving against each other’s with deliberate intent.

It meant something to Wade, just like Peter hoped it would. And now, it meant something to everyone else in the room, people who feared Wade, who the man hid his skin from.

Peter was straddling Wade’s hips, one hand clutching the side of his face, the other hooked around broad shoulders. When they finally pulled apart, both were breathing heavy.

He wished he could see his eyes, but somehow, Peter could still feel the intensity behind the whites of the mask. He knew the Alpha’s heart was beating as fast as his own and for what could have been entire minutes, it was like they were alone.

Suddenly, the double door entrance to the ballroom opened with a loud whoosh, breaking everyone out of the moment. Peter and Wade both turned to look at the person who walked in.

It was a boy who looked to be Peter’s age, but he was _gorgeous_. His black hair was cut close to his head, two small gold hoops piercing his ears that the chandelier light glinted off of.

He wore high waisted slacks, two rows of gold buttons adorning the front side of it and material like a second skin. The shirt looked like silk, buttery and pure white, nearly see through. Like Peter’s, it was collarless, but its neckline was a deep V, showing off a lithe but toned chest.

It was tucked into the pants so every clean line of the boy’s body was on display, elegant but sexy, nearly erotic.

Delicate gold chains hung from his neck, and gold bangles were wrapped around his wrists. His face was angular, his eyes big and the brown a deep shade, matching his skin perfectly.

His lips were plump, and Peter could tell there was a light coating of gloss over them. Everyone in the room was staring, their eyes nearly forced to take in the beauty.

Even Wade, whose body had gone noticeably tense, was staring. It was then that the scent finally reached Peter. It was so sweet it nearly stung, the smell strongly floral and Peter wrinkled his nose against it.

There was no mistaking it though. The smell was coming from the boy, whose gaze scanned around the room to stop on them.

A small smile graced his lips and he began walking their way, his hips subtly swaying from side to side. This boy was an Omega, and as he got closer, Peter could tell he was looking right at Wade.

The Alpha, without taking his eyes off the other Omega, pulled Peter in closer to his body, plastering the two of them together. The boy’s lips twitched but otherwise his face was carefully composed.

Peter knew something was happening but was clueless as to what. The other Omega slowly slid into the last open seat at their table, directly across from Wade.

“Wade, I’m glad you came.” Jesus, even his voice was smooth and light. “Domino, Vanessa, Weasel, glad to see you all again. And these are…?” He gestured to the trainees.

“I’m uh, Ned.” Even the Beta was blushing.

“Michelle.”

“Oh right! You’re Vanessa’s partner. And you?” He looked expectantly to Peter who was silent for a few seconds, feeling an undeniable tension swirl in the air like a poisonous gas about to be released.

“I’m Peter.”

“Ah, I’ve heard about you. It’s nice to finally meet you. I’m Miles, Wade’s fiancé.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ^.^ I do love to write cliffhangers, I must say. Some of you may have seen this coming, but it's canon now. Anyway, thoughts? Miles is obviously SUPER OOC. The backstory is pretty involved but we'll get there. Stay tuned bun buns. <3


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've had QUITE the rough week guys, and sharing my writing always makes me feel better. (I say as I'm about to post a pretty angst heavy chapter ha.)
> 
> Now, TRIGGER WARNING: violence. That's all I can say without spoiling things but I will add a more specific note at the end in case someone is wary and wants more details before reading. I don't think it isn't anything out of the ordinary for a fic with Wade, if ya get what I mean. So skip down below before reading if needed. 
> 
> Enjoy :)

* * *

 

A pin could have dropped and sounded like a drum it was so quiet. Not just their table but the entire ballroom went silent, every ear in the room trained on the exchange of the two male Omegas.

Peter felt exactly nothing. He stared at the boy, Miles, and even his Omega had no reaction. Hell, he didn’t even blink.

“No, Miles. You’re not.” Wade. That was Wade’s voice, sounding icier than Peter had ever heard it, the tone eerily calm and level, completely out of character for the Alpha.

Peter turned to look at Wade, feeling the lack of emotion in his own features. Something was wrong with him, but he couldn’t feel enough to know or even care.

“Yes, we are.” Miles replied cheerfully, drawing Peter’s attention back to him. “We’ve been engaged, what, three years? Since you joined the Order.”

Something inside Peter twitched, starting up an irritating buzz inside his chest. “I’ve been meaning to talk to you about that actually. See, I wanted to go see you in New York to discuss a date for the wedding. But then, my dad calls and mentions you’re at the training compound. I thought that couldn’t possibly make sense, since you never go there. I said as much and he told me you were there with another Omega, a male Omega of all things, training for the Order after being offered to us by the cartel.”

The buzz bloomed into a hole, a blackness starting to take hold. Everyone swung their heads to look at Peter, the knowledge of his past a hush in the air.

“Now, that couldn’t be true. Not you. So, I came here, assuming you would have come if you really were at the compound. And I see this.” Miles gestured back and forth between Wade and Peter, the smile falling from his face, his eyes turning sharp and serious. “Do explain.”

Peter didn’t understand what happened next but suddenly his hand grabbed his water glass. His arm lifted it up, elbow bent in, then it shot out, splashing the water right in Miles’ face, just as Peter’s lips peeled back and he _hissed_.

Several gasps, from just about everyone in the room, interrupted the silence. Miles, after rearing back, wincing as his face pulled in tight, opened his eyes wide.

Water dripped from his skin, the white of his shirt now transparent. His mouth opened in shock, staring at Peter whose fangs were still elongated, flashing in a very real threat.

Several things happened then. Fury walked through the door, trench coat flaring behind him, his face drawn forward in aggression.

Wade lifted Peter up, growling darkly and angling their bodies so Peter was further away from everyone. Miles shot to his feet, expression stunned, hands clenched into fists by his side.

“Wilson,” Fury’s voice was deep and angry but calm, his body stopping next to Miles’. The resemblance was obvious to Peter. Miles was Fury’s son. “If you do this, you’re breaking a Marker.”

Wade growled again, loud and furious. His fangs were flashing now too, thick and sharp. Vanessa, Domino, and Weasel all stood, their bodies oriented in defense, facing Fury.

“You can’t break a Marker without consequences.” Peter looked at Wade, anger still like a thunderstorm inside him. But behind it was hurt, mind numbing hurt.

And that was because what Miles said was true. Peter knew it, he had seen it in every face at that table. Miles was Wade’s fiancé, and the hole it tore open in Peter’s chest was vicious and bleeding.

And yet his body was still clinging to the Alpha, the trust he’d built up in the man unshakable despite the facts staring at Peter in the face. But he was missing something about the situation, something that had everyone acting like a bomb was seconds from going off.

Wade snarled, body bending into position like he was welcoming a fight, his hands tightening around Peter in a vice.

Wade was about to snap when the glass windows around the ballroom shattered, the sound of gunshots rippling by right after.

Everyone, Wade and Peter included, dropped to the floor. The Alpha kept his body curled over Peter’s his legs shuffling them under the table.

He pulled the Omega off of him and Peter was too alarmed to know how to react. “Stay here Peter.” Wade never called him Peter, never spoke with a voice so utterly serious and downright dangerous.

Peter could only nod, shock still getting out of his system as Wade ripped off his tie, pulled back, and slipped past the table cloth to disappear seconds after.

The gunshots were followed by screams and Peter’s mind went back to that night with May. The panic came back to him in full force, the image of May’s smiling face and last breath knocking the air out of his lungs.

“Wade!” Peter screamed, the image of him in the same position driving Peter forward, crawling out from under the table just as bullets busted into the chandelier, casting the ballroom into darkness as the shards fell to the ground like rain. The only light came from the candle lit center pieces.

Peter looked around desperately, seeing Michelle and Ned looking just as horrified as he was, their hands over their heads and bodies curled on the floor.

He swung back around, catching sight of people either on the ground, or carrying their own weapons, firing off rounds or slicing into flesh.

The true chaos was hidden by the darkness, but the screams were piercing, tunneling into Peter’s ears and the horror inside him expanded. “Wade,” He cried out pathetically, pushing himself forward on hands and knees.

He reached the table in front of him, pushing up to clutch the edge as his eyes flicked back and forth. But they didn’t need to.

The light coming from the city made the room glow and Peter’s gaze caught onto the silhouette of a man in a red and black suit, guns in each hand snapping back as bullets fired.

Peter’s breath left him in one stunned exhale. He watched as Wade shot in quick succession, the bullets flying in and out of the heads of people who were clearly intruders, wearing tactical camouflage suits and black face coverings.

 Bullets flew by, the Alpha, catching whatever light they could and if Peter hadn’t felt like his stomach was in his throat, he would have thought it was beautiful. Especially as Wade, out of ammo, dropped the gun and unsheathed his katanas.

Candle light reflected in the metal as the blades curled, slicing through throats and stabbing through organs. This was why everyone had looked at Wade the way they did.

It was just like Michelle said, Wade was dangerous. The recklessness with which he fought held nothing back. It was so dark and blood was going everywhere that it took Peter a while to notice the bullets were actually going _through_ Wade’s body.

Terror raced through him, his legs trying to get him to stand up because he didn’t want this, to see Wade hurting and in danger.

A pair of hands caught onto Peter’s waist, pulling back and up. The Omega gasped, taken off guard as fear ran down his spine.

He whipped his body around, eyes catching onto the one’s belonging to the man that held him. The eyes went red and Peter felt the ground fall out from under him.

The Alpha was releasing pheromones, looking at Peter with disgusting intent and the Omega flashed his fangs, sounds of struggle flying from his mouth as he tried to buck out of his captors’ arms.

He heard a sickening growl right next to him and the immediate relief it brought was almost exhausting, his emotions jumbled and intense.

“Close your eyes baby boy.” Wade’s voice was commanding, chilling in its proximity. The other Alpha tried to run with Peter still in his arms, but Peter trusted Wade, doing as he was told and letting his lids drop to his cheeks.

He didn’t see it, but the sound of a blade going through skin and muscle wasn’t something you needed to see to understand.

The man’s arms dropped, and Peter fell back against spandex clad arms. He turned around, face looking up into Wade’s mask, arms clutching the Alpha like he couldn’t breathe.

The mask was fully down but Peter could see the smile. This meant he couldn’t see the bullet go in, but he could see it come out, right from between the man’s eyes, the spray of blood hitting Peter in the face.

Unbridled horror blasted Peter into what felt like a million pieces just as the most painful feeling burst into his own head. His knees buckled and both of them fell to the ground.

Peter screamed, Wade’s body limp atop his, the sound turning into cracked sobs and wheezes for breath.

The pain in his head was taking his breath away, his lungs slamming into his ribs. He tried to move his body, tears streaming down his face.

“W-Wade!” The Alpha didn’t answer, didn’t move. “ **WADE!** ” It was only a moment, but if anguish could fill and entire body, it would have been Peter’s.

For a second his world was gone, his body a black hole and his soul flayed open. He couldn’t even hear the sound of his own screams, his vision black and senses gone.

The only thing he could feel was the big body on top of his that _wouldn’t move_. “P-Please.” Peter sobbed, trying to shake the Alpha, trying to shake _his_ Alpha.

Because that’s what Wade was, wasn’t he? “A-Alpha,” he stuttered wetly, face stuffed in the crook of the other’s neck. “Please wake up. D-Don’t leave me.”  His breath shook, the throbbing in his head easing excruciatingly slowly, not that Peter noticed. “I just found you.” He whispered, screaming again into Wade’s chest as his hands clutched at the man’s body.

“I found you first.”

Peter barked out a sob, eyes flying wide and startled as Wade literally _pushed_ his own body up. The movements were a little shaky, but he was moving, actually moving.

The Alpha looked down at Peter’s tear stained face, gold eyes rimmed in red, swollen and utterly agonized. He watched as the Omega’s chest started to rise and fall too fast to be normal, the exhales coming out shaken and wheezy.

Wade could hear the sounds of killing behind him, listening for a second to know the Order had things under control.

He scooped Peter up, his own chest burning at the feeling of the Omega’s hyperventilating. Peter clung to Wade helplessly, unable to catch his breath as his heart rate climbed.

The Alpha rushed them out the door, trusting the other mercenaries and security to cover his back, if only for the sake of him not taking out theirs as revenge if they didn’t. They’d seen Peter, would have smelled him on the way in.

Then Peter pulled that kiss that had left Wade dumbstruck. There was no question in anyone’s mind who Peter was to Wade, even if Fury wanted to deny that.

If they didn’t protect Peter, he’d kill them. Simple as that. But right now, his baby boy couldn’t breath and guilt was rotting in his stomach. Petey had seen him die, had held his body as it went cold between the time it took for the cells to tear apart and stitch back together again.

Jesus fucking Christ, Wade couldn’t believe he’d done that. His fault or not, that was a trauma Wade would never be able to take from Peter’s mind.

He rushed them out of the room, ignoring the screaming and chaos of running members who weren’t fighters.

Wade needed to get them somewhere safe, but he didn’t know which way the intruders were coming from so he settled for a supply closet hidden down one of the hallways behind the reception desk.

Once inside Wade settled his back against the wall, sliding down so they were both seated, Peter balanced in his lap in a straddle.

“Okay baby boy,” he pressed Peter’s face into his neck, over his pulse point and scent gland. “I need you to take deep breaths with me.”

Wade inhaled deeply, exhaling out of his mouth and rubbing his hands down Peter’s back which was shaking with the effort to breath.

“Come on Petey, you’ve gotta breathe. Try to follow me.” Commanding an Omega who was panicking was a last resort, and it wouldn’t help right now.

“I’m right here, I’m okay.” They breathed like that a while more, Peter’s lungs slowing down to match Wades after a few minutes.

But the Omega’s hands were clutching at Wade’s back and shoulders like claws, wet and shaky whimpers muffled against the neck of Wade’s mask.

“I’m sorry.” He hadn’t even gotten to explain about Miles, but he’d seen the hurt in Peter’s eyes before the attack. But the Omega just shook his head, pressing his body further in.

They stayed there for a long time, Wade keeping half his attention on Peter as he tried to soothe him, but the other half was on the door and whatever was going on outside.

He spent the time talking to Peter about everything that he didn’t know, everything that had happened. It was time he got the full picture.

Wade started with the cartel, who he knew were the intruders because only they would have enough intel to know the Gathering was happening tonight.

The situation with them was tricky. It started when the Order’s Mercenary Faction sent out several hits on the leaders of different cartels.

They were growing too far north, trying to gain territory from destroying smaller gangs in American cities. It should have been simple, but one merc had slipped up, leaving a witness alive who’d seen his face.

By the time the witness could be taken care of, one cartel, based in Juarez, had caught onto them. It had taken years for the cartel to get anything on the Order.

They still didn’t know all that much, but they knew a society existed, which was enough to pose a real threat. So, the Chairs started ordering more hits and counter measures.

It had been back and forth for a while, with the Order always having the upper hand. When the cartel realized this, they probably figured shoot outs in hidden alleys wouldn’t work.

Peter was their next move. It could have been any male Omega, it still wouldn’t have worked, not to gain any sort of peace. The Order didn’t make peace with people or groups that revealed themselves to be problematic, and the cartel had done their share of killing members.

But it hadn’t been any Omega, it had been Peter. Wade knew who he was the second he saw him, and he hadn’t been able to stop himself from shooting everyone in the room that conspired to hurt his mate.

The plan had been for Vanessa and Wade to meet with them, see what peace offering they had, but ultimately capture them. The Order needed information and while Wade wasn’t a torture fanatic himself, he’d been bored enough to help with the abduction.

Killing them pissed off not only the Order, particularly Fury, but the cartel as well, who took it as a declaration of war.

The problem wasn’t that the Order couldn’t win. They could snub out the cartel within a week if they wanted. But they weren’t a militia or army.

They couldn’t risk that kind of press, from the public or underground networks alike. They needed to stay hidden, find a way of destroying the cartel without throwing off balance or alerting anyone to their presence.

So, Wade wasn’t actually worried about someone finding him and Peter right now, because he knew this place was rigged. The mercenaries in that ballroom would have already taken out whoever came inside and the security from Rodgers’ Faction would be quick to eliminate the rest.

They were lucky the land had been cleared for the Gathering. But it also meant they had a mole, or several, that needed to be found and killed.

Wade explained this all to Peter who he could tell was listening intently, still clinging to him and breathing slowly.

What he didn’t explain was who Miles was and why he was here tonight, when he was otherwise missing from every other Order event.

That was a conversation he’d have to have with Peter soon, but not now. Especially because he couldn’t tell him everything if Wade wanted him to be safe. He also needed time to think about his next move.

Fury had Wade’s Marker, and while he was fine with Wade dragging out the terms of it, him coming to the Gathering with his son was a clear message.

Fury had heard about Peter and wasn’t happy about it. There was only so much time left before Wade would have to make a public decision, one that could end up with Peter killed.

Tonight had been a warning. Wade would have to keep Peter in the dark if he wanted him safe. But the Omega’s heat was due soon, and if Wade was around him when that happened, everything would be ruined.

He pushed his own mask covered nose into Peter’s scent gland, inhaling deeply. Wade didn’t’ have much time or many options.

And now, for the first time since his mutation, he had a weakness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNING: Wade dies, via a shot to the head, and Peter sees the whole thing. Real angsty shit guys but I didn't go crazy graphic I don't think. 
> 
> Now, y'all thought the last chapter was a step in the drama department, now we're going full throttle.  
> The next chapter is literally my favorite chapter I've written for this story so I AM VERY EXCITED FOR IT. It's real info/answer heavy so look forward to that.
> 
> Sorry about the angst Dx But I do know some of you guys enjoy it, and we've had a LOT of fluff. Either way, keep holding on!
> 
> See you all next time! ^-^


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BONUS CHAPTER!! Okay, not really, it's a normal chapter. I just say that because I can't help but release it early. It really is my favorite chapter. AHHHH!! I am excited!!
> 
> So, this is a flashback chapter my friends, and boy, is it important. Without further ado!
> 
> Enjoy :)

* * *

 

_Wade punched the brick wall, reveling in the feeling of his skin busting under the impact, blood pooling out from his knuckles._

_Over and over again. The pain was an annoyance at most, the anger fueling him. Another fight lost, which means he didn’t get paid._

_Homelessness wasn’t the problem, Wade slept under enough bridges to have a good relationship with the homeless community. They’d welcome him back with open arms and roughing it under dirty blankets wasn’t anything he wasn’t used to._

_The problem was food. He hadn’t eaten anything other than dry Top Ramen for weeks, which meant his body was turning to shit._

_The longer he went like this, the weaker he got, and the less likely it was that he would win a fight. Underground fighting rings only paid winners, and Wade was close to being thrown out of the rotation._

_Fighting was the only thing he had, the only thing he’d ever been good at. Being an orphan who cycled in and out of foster homes meant he’d done a lot of it growing up._

_Whether it was bullies who thought making fun of the foster kid was funny, or the twisted foster parents he sometimes ended up with, Wade learned where to hit people where it really hurt._

_As he got older, his body matured, and it was probably natural that he ended up the way he did. His last foster parent, Blind Al, had been the only good thing in Wade’s life since he was born._

_Even if she did foster for the money, she was the best parent figure someone like Wade could have had. He’d always have a home there too, but Wade took up resources and space, and now that he was eighteen, he couldn’t do that to her anymore._

_So, he’d left the system and her home, and started doing the only skill his life had given him. But now, he was near starving, malnourished, and he smelled like shit._

_So, he took everything out on the wall in some back alley in Queens. It was lunch time and the swell of people walking around to get real food was just pissing him off even more._

_When his hands were dripping blood and the veins in his face had stopped twitching, Wade left. He walked down a sidewalk, not really looking or caring where it led him._

_People avoided him, making way for the kid with the bruised-up face and blood dripping from his fingers. He probably looked deranged enough to break through the usual New York City apathy most people carried around._

_He’d been walking, trying to cool off, when the scent of_ something _pulled his attention. It was so subtle, it might not have even been there but something in Wade told him to stop and look._

_He’d been passing by a fence and when his eyes focused on the building it enclosed, he realized it was an elementary school._

_Wade was almost about to leave, thinking the impulse had been nothing, when his eyes drifted down and took in a little boy._

_He looked small, maybe eight, playing by himself in a sand box. He had light brown hair and big eyes which looked far too empty for a child his age. His little fists were balled in the sand, picking up the grains only to watch them fall back down._

_Looking more closely, Wade could see small bruises on the boy’s arms, too large and dark to have been an accident. Something in him flared up, the anger coming back like he hadn’t spent the last half hour beating it out of himself._

_But then, the kid looked up, and the world stopped. Wade felt his eyes light red, taking him off guard, the brightness nearly painful._

_The boy’s eyes went wide, and just like that, they glowed gold. In a split second, Wade knew._

_Fated Pairs were bullshit, he, like most people, knew that._

_But unlike most people, Wade didn’t spend time dreaming of it anyway. All that romantic nonsense about ‘just knowing’ when you saw them. Hell, he didn’t want a mate in the first place._

_Omega’s calmed Alphas in a way they couldn’t do alone, but that didn’t mean you needed one to survive. Their influence over his behavior and instincts was why Wade kept his partners limited to Beta’s._

_Which was also why it was pure lunacy that he felt this feeling like a blade to the chest. There was no mistaking this. This Omega, this_ male _Omega, was his mate. His Fated Mate._

_There was no denying it and for someone who had next to nothing, he’d just been thrown the biggest fucking bone anyone had ever gotten._

_Wade turned fully, gripping the bars of the fence with his bloody hands so hard he felt like they could snap._

_Instincts that had only felt like anger and aggression turned into an urge to protect and provide. Wade wanted to kill whoever put those bruises on this little Omega and make it so the emptiness in his eyes would never come back._

_The boy’s mouth had dropped open at the sight of Wade, and he could see that he had no fangs. Which meant, he hadn’t presented, until now._

_That would be why suddenly, the boy doubled over, clutching at his stomach and_ whimpering _. The sound had Wade nearly throwing himself over the fence, but reality hit him hard when the Omega stumbled out of the sandbox and toward the school._

 _The boy was young, nowhere near the normal age for presenting. That meant Wade’s presence had triggered his first heat and unless he wanted to murder someone in order to protect him, Wade needed to get out of there._ Now _._

 _So, he forced himself to turn the other way and_ run _. He sprinted, going in whatever direction was easiest, until he could barley breathe._

_But the fire in his gut hadn’t died down, if anything, it had only gotten stronger. His eyes were still red, his Alpha surfaced and demanding he turn around and go back, make sure his mate was okay._

_Instead, he forced himself to sit down in some alley, head in his hands, and think._

_He, of all fucking people, had a Fated Mate. Most people in the world were Betas, incapable of Marking their partners, therefore unable to have a bonded mate._

_So, there goes 70% of the population. The other 30? Maybe a handful of individuals in the world would be a Fated Pair. There were stories of them, of ancient couples with white and black Marks rather than skin color, dying the second their mate died._

_Every now and then a story would pop up of a Fated Pair, only to turn out to be fake because they_ didn’t fucking exist _. Except they did, and now, Wade_ knew _it._

_8 billion people, and Wade was given a Fated Mate, who was a male Omega of all things. He was a middle school drop-out, with no home, and no money._

_He had_ nothing _to offer that doe-eyed Omega. Except now, Wade knew him. He would be drawn to the boy’s side. It happened with bonded mates as it was, and if the ridiculous stories Wade heard about Fated Pairs was true, there was little he could do to keep himself away from the boy._

_His Alpha would go insane just trying. Who knew the effects it would have on his mate? He was so young he probably wouldn’t even remember the encounter, much less what was going on._

_The idea of the boy suffering, whimpering like he’d done, because Wade was a fuck up, made shame slam into the Alpha like a bullet to the skull._

_Wade was little more than a speck of dust on the floor of humanity, and yet he’d been given a Fated Mate. He was part of a Pair, so bonded that not even death could separate them._

_Wade sat there for a long time, till the sun fell beyond the horizon and the stars beat down on him with expectation. Somewhere in the city, his mate was dealing with his first heat._

_His parents were probably freaking out, having a male Omega for a son who presented so early. And his mate? The pain would be unbearable._

_And here he was, sulking in a dirty alleyway wondering why the fuck fate decided to pick him. Wade hated a lot of things._

_But now, he really hated himself. Maybe he always had. Seeing that hate reflected in those big, golden eyes, was the only thing he couldn’t let happen._

_Wade didn’t know how, but he was going to find a way to give the_ world _to his mate. To his Omega._

_~ ~ ~_

_Nine months. For nine months Wade watched him. He kept his distance obviously, not wanting to trigger Peter in any way._

_That was his name, his mate’s name. Peter Parker. Wade realized it was a little stalkery (or very stalkery) of him to be following the boy, to know his name._

_But he couldn’t stop himself. He had nine months to keep an eye on his mate before he was gone for_ years _, at least until Peter was of age._

_He was ten right now, though he looked younger. Wade only wanted to protect him, make sure he was okay. Turns out those bruises were from bullies who liked to push Peter into walls._

_It had taken a lot of restraint not to kill those little shits, but he forced the urge down. The most Wade could do was walk by and flash his fangs at them when he knew Peter wasn’t around. The fear in their eyes was a small consolation, but it would have to do. He knew the danger of risking closer contact._

_There wasn’t a lot of information about Fated Pairs but from what he could find, Wade knew they could imprint on each other in a matter of hours._

_If that happened, separation would be painful, fatal if drawn out for too long. Wade was already chancing it by being anywhere near him._

_But so long as Peter didn’t see him, it should be fine. He just had to be careful he wasn’t around when Peter went into heat._

_He was_ way _too young for Wade to feel anything sexual, but the protective instincts in him were already extremely difficult to keep under wraps as it was._

_At the end of the nine months, Wade would be shipped out to basic training. The day he met Peter had changed everything._

_Wade hadn’t given a shit about himself but knowing he had a mate? One fated to be his? He needed to give a shit about that._

_So, after spending the night in that alley, keeping his Alpha from breaking free to go track down his mate, he waited till the next morning and walked into a military recruiting office to enlist in the Army._

_He’d spent all night thinking about things he could do to make himself worthy of his Omega. Working some shit entry level job wouldn’t cut it, no matter how high he could move up. And Wade wouldn’t be any good at that anyhow._

_Since his only skill was what he could do with his fists, Wade figured the military would be happy to have him. It would also get Wade far enough away from Peter, so he didn’t risk ruining his mate’s development by showing up._

_Wade might have plans for their future, but Peter deserved to have an adolescence that wasn’t defined by Wade trying to figure his shit out._

_So, the Alpha soaked up every second he could watching over his little mate. It hurt to see him alone all the time, and the only reason he was able to hold back from intervening was Peter’s family._

_His aunt and uncle were his guardians, and they adored him. Wade had dug up whatever he could on them, to make sure they weren’t the one’s leaving bruises on Peter, but there wasn’t much to find. They were a clean, healthy family._

_Peter’s birth parents died a long time ago, and something in Wade had warmed when he realized they were both orphans. Though he was happy Peter had people who wanted to take him in. Good people._

_He could leave knowing Peter was in a safe and loving place. Wade had debated introducing himself to May and Ben when Peter wasn’t around, but with the way he was now, he had no right to come into their lives like he had some right over Peter._

_He’d have to let the Omega fall in love with him the right way, and only then, when Wade had made something of himself, would he be able to face them._

_The last day Wade watched Peter was painful. He’d climbed onto a roof top across the street when his mate was at recess. Peter was wearing a puffy red and black jacket plus matching beanie, his little hands covered by mittens._

_They were good colors, though maybe a bit dark for his mate. But red and blue? Now we’re talking. It was snowing, the flakes coming down lightly, and Peter was elated._

_Seeing Peter so sad most of the day at school was hard. The only time he saw the Omega smile was when he was with his aunt and uncle, or the two times Wade was able to catch sight of him in class, raising a hand high into the air to answer a question._

_But Wade had let that motivate him all the more. He would be the one to make sure Peter smiled all the time, he swore it._

_Right now though, he just watched his mate giggle and run around the playground, head tilted up to gaze at the falling snow._

_Tomorrow was the day. He’d be off to Fort Benning in Georgia for basic training. He was determined to rank up as fast as possible so he could qualify for Special Forces._

_He had eight years until Peter was of age, that was a long time, but Wade needed to get a career under his belt, and this might be his only way to do it._

_He stared down at his mate, wondering what an older Peter might look like, and if he would like what he’d see in Wade._

_Despite the multiple broken noses, the Alpha was attractive enough. His Army recruiter had gotten him into some low-income housing, and they helped with food._

_Wade threw himself into his physical training and he was starting to fill out. Maybe Peter would like that, and hopefully he’d like the man’s vulgar humor and general personality._

_There was a lot of unknowns, but it made Wade feel better to imagine their reuniting. Peter suddenly turned around, still looking up, only to drop his head down a bit so he could stare at Wade._

_The Alpha was far enough away for him to feel confident Peter couldn’t_ really _see him. But it still made his anxiety spike._

_It was almost time for Wade to leave anyway. A searing pain he wasn’t expecting settled deep in his chest and he couldn’t stop himself from flashing his eyes red at Peter._

_The responding flash of gold made the pain ease at the same time as it made it a hundred times worse. Wade lifted up a hand, waving it at his little mate who tilted his head the way puppies do, lifting a mitten covered hand and shaking it in his direction._

_Wade had lived a hard life, but this day, this one was the worst. It took everything inside of him to turn away from his Omega and leave, so that the both of them could have a better future._

_He would do it for Peter, he would do_ everything _, for Peter._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ｏ(≧▽≦)Ｏ  
> FINALLY! I got to release it and now you all know the truth! Please let me know what you think!!! I hope everyone is having a good weekend, and that you have a great week ahead!  
> <33333
> 
> P.S. Because this chapter is early, it may throw off my schedule a bit (every Friday) so we'll see. Either way, I hope this was worth it!


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we are! But first, TRIGGER WARNING: mentions of suicide (the Wade kind) but it's nothing graphic I promise.
> 
> I swear I've proofread this multiple times but it's late and I'm paranoid it has more errors than usual because I keep changing things so if it does, please let me know! 
> 
> I'm so happy everyone liked the last chapter, it was such a sweet one! So thank you! <3 Now, on to the next!
> 
> Enjoy :)

* * *

 

Wade watched Peter sleep with haunted eyes. After the attack, they had waited in the supply closet until he was sure it was safe to leave.

Peter had passed out in his lap and Wade had whispered a command for him to stay asleep. He didn’t know who had died, if anyone, but Peter didn’t need any more trauma to deal with right now.

After that, he’d taken the Omega back to the room. He contacted Vanessa, making sure everyone was okay. Only three people had been killed, none of them a trainee.

It would probably be safer to leave right now, but everyone was exhausted, and security screened everyone before sending them off to their rooms. It would have to do.

So, the plane would be here tomorrow morning but for now, everyone was to stay put and get some rest. But Wade couldn’t sleep.

He let the years play over his mind. The two years of infantry in the Army, the three in special forces. The cancer diagnosis and medical discharge. Weapon X.

Wade had been twenty-three when his body was tortured into mutation. Three years away from Peter turning eighteen.

It was a fucking nightmare. Wade had taken one look in the mirror, saw his disfigured appearance and unnatural abilities, and knew he could never be the Alpha that Peter deserved.

The rage inside him had been demonic, and Wade had tracked down that son of a bitch Francis to try and fix what he’d done, make him into someone who Peter could be with.

After realizing there was no fixing him, he’d given up on Peter completely, stumbling into the Sister Margret's bar to drink alcohol, bottle after bottle, as if the stuff actually worked.

When that didn’t help, he’d gone home and killed himself over and over and over again. Then he’d go back to the bar and repeat, sometimes picking up merc jobs to support his endless cycle of self-destruction. He met Weasel there and soon after, was recruited into the Order.

That’s when Wade sold his soul to make sure Weapon X and everyone involved was exterminated. He’d given Fury a Marker, a blood oath, to get the Mercenary Faction to help him.

In exchange, Wade would marry and mate Miles. Fury wanted power, and what could be better than having his son, a male Omega, mate one of the most dangerous Alpha’s alive? One that couldn’t die?

Fury thought he could control Wade through his son. And Miles? Wade had never cared enough to know why the boy went through with it.

The thing was, Wade knew a mating between them couldn’t happen. He’d met Peter, which meant his body didn’t even respond to other Omegas, much less be compatible to mate with them.

But they didn’t know that. They couldn’t know that. Less they track down Peter and kill him. If they ever found out, Fury would send a hit out for Peter, assuming Wade would survive even the death of his Fated Mate, especially as they weren’t bonded.

Wade didn’t know if that was possible, but every way he tried to kill himself hadn’t worked before, and he had tried countless times.

So, to risk Peter’s life by letting them find out their relationship was the last thing Wade would let happen.

So, he stayed quiet, let them believe he would mate Miles when the time came. Because the boy was underage himself, it bought Wade time, and it wasn’t long before Weapon X was no more than a puff of dust and Wade Wilson/Deadpool was a well-known name in the underworld.

But he never forgot Peter, even choosing his colors from the last thing he saw the Omega wear. But that was all he was supposed to be, a memory. He spent most of his time out of NYC, never taking on missions that would bring him to there. If he ever couldn’t fight the constant urge to go find Peter, which was often, he’d kill himself. It was a cycle. Wade suffered the pain of losing him so Peter could live a better life.

That was how everything was going. But then, in the abandoned house on the outskirts of New York City, Wade saw him.

His baby boy, his _Omega_ , being held captive by the cartel. He’d scented the air and _knew_ exactly who it belonged to.

Murdering everyone in the room that wasn’t Peter or Vanessa happened without question. Then, when he pulled Peter’s body around, looking down into those big golden eyes again, Wade knew he could _never_ give Peter up again.

If the Omega was there, it meant he was in trouble, enough to be involved in Wade’s world. And that meant that the only person in the world who could protect him the most was the Alpha himself.

It was too much to ask that Wade abandon Peter again. He couldn’t. But Peter didn’t remember Wade, and because he’d already met him, the Omega didn’t have the ‘ _knowing_ ’ moment that Fated Pairs had.

He had it when he was ten, right before it triggered his heat which had most likely overridden the seemingly meaningless memory of the Alpha walking by his playground.

It was pure luck. Peter would find out the extent of their bond when they Marked each other. But Wade wanted the Omega to fall in love with him without knowing that.

He also needed time to figure out what to do about Fury and Miles. That time was running short though. And if Peter found out about the truth now, their instincts would override everything and once Peter went into heat, he would die without Wade’s Mark.

Everything he’d ever scrounged up about Fated Pairs said the same thing. But that was only if he found out. Peter’s body might know they were mates, but his mind didn’t, and it couldn’t until Wade made sure he’d be safe.

But the longer they went without a bond in place, the more dangerous, even if Peter didn’t know. They’d imprinted a long time ago and even the brief separations had been painful, an ache in both of their chests. If they bonded, Fury and Miles would find out that they were Fated Pairs because the Mark and pheromones were different than normal.

 Having Peter killed would be first on their to-do list. Lying to him was like chewing lead but Wade didn’t have a choice.

So, he watched his mate sleep. It had taken nothing at all for Wade to fall in love with him. But it didn’t hurt that Peter was the best person he knew.

Not once, not even in the beginning, did he look at his scars with disgust or even discomfort. Hell, he touched Wade like he couldn’t get enough, like his skin only added to his desire.

Peter was every good thing in the world and if Wade thought he loved the Omega when he was dancing in the snow all those years ago, it was nothing compared to the raw devotion he felt for him now.

Wade didn’t know how, but he would protect Peter. It wasn’t the first time the Alpha had questioned what to do for his mate and their future.

But now, he had the skills and healing ability to truly do anything for Peter.

And that’s exactly what he planned to do.

 

~ ~ ~

Peter let the water from the shower head wash over him, as if it could take away everything that had happened.

He had woken up curled in Wade’s arms, and that was probably the only reason he didn’t have a panic attack. But the Alpha had been awake, so he knew the second Peter came to.

Surprisingly, he didn’t try to talk to him, just letting Peter do what he needed to. The Omega extracted himself from the bed, avoiding Wade’s eyes all together as he made his way into the bathroom.

He’d been in the shower for far too long, and had they not been in a hotel, the water would have gone cold a long time ago.

As it was, his skin was shriveled up and his eyes rimmed with red. He’d been crying the whole time, letting the water wash away the evidence.

Not that it would help, Peter had been holding himself and whimpering the whole time. Wade must know that he wanted to be alone, otherwise he probably would have come in.

Wade had died. No question about that, Peter had _felt_ it. It a single second, he’d lost perhaps the most important person to him.

It had reminded him of Ben and May’s deaths, which didn’t help. But Peter realized that he could have had every member of his family alive, every reason to keep going, and Wade’s death would be the only reason he’d need not to.

The sheer agony of that moment replayed over and over in his mind, leaving Peter a mess on the shower floor. The real horror though, came with the knowledge that Wade _couldn’t_ die.

That recklessness Peter had witnessed in his fighting came from his ability, true, but it also came from the fact that Wade knew he’d heal. He’d always come back.

And Peter just knew that Wade had done that probably hundreds of times. He died, because he knew he could. The thought of the Alpha suffering like that was enough to cripple Peter completely.

Then, to top it all off, Wade was engaged. Sure, Peter knew there had to be an explanation for that, one he intended to get when he was capable of normal functioning again.

He wasn’t about to be one of those shitty-at-communicating clichés. But, well, he was scared. Terrified actually. It hadn’t been that long since Peter met Wade, knowing something was between them immediately.

But it had been even less time that Peter knew he had very real feelings for the Alpha, one’s he liked having and wanted to pursue further.

For someone who’d been unresponsive to courting and matehood his entire life prior, that was a huge revelation. So, while Peter knew Wade wasn’t engaged to Miles out of love, the pain it caused in his chest was searing.

Then, as if all of that wasn’t enough, Fury clearly didn’t like Peter, probably because his son’s fiancé had been stolen by some strange Omega. _And_ the cartel was still after them. Peter was in danger in more ways than one, and if he knew that, Wade knew it better.

Which made Peter imagine Wade trying to protect him only to get killed, repeatedly. It was a nightmare. And so, Peter cried. He let himself sob and weep and get everything out.

When the sounds of pain got the loudest was when Wade burst in. The hotel’s suites had large walk-in showers with glass walls so Peter could see the tormented expression on Wade’s face the second he ran in.

The Alpha, fully clothed, rushed into the shower and fell to his knees in front of Peter, reaching out to drag the Omega into him.

Peter got one whiff of Wade’s scent and the crying started back up, so he gave in, clutching at shoulders and shivering against the man who had quickly become his whole world.

The man that died in his arms just that night. He _never_ wanted that to happen again. Images swirled in his mind: Wade dying because of Peter, Wade holding Miles instead of him, a Mark on his neck that wasn’t made by Peter’s fangs.

It was awful. The whole thing.

~ ~ ~

Peter and the other trainees arrived at the compound a little after noon to a buffet of food, apparently Vanessa called it in to try and cheer everyone up.

Those that weren’t actively training to be in the Mercenary or Military Factions were shaken up, having never encountered such violence.

Everyone was given pretty intense self-defense lessons but just because someone could spare effectively didn’t meant the were ready for bullets flying by their heads.

Peter was like a zombie himself, but it hadn’t been the risk to his life he cared about. The feeling for Wade’s blood on his face was still vivid in his mind.

After being shot in the head he’d gotten up and just _walked_ , no questions asked. It was haunting to think that Wade had died before, enough to be used to it, to not bat an eyelash at a bullet shooting a path through his brain.

Then Peter felt a deep guilt because while he never wanted Wade to die again, he was _so relived_ that he’d always come back. Nothing could happen to the Alpha that he wouldn’t heal from, that would take him away from Peter.

Then, there was Miles, who was surprisingly the least of their problems comparatively. Which was saying something because the mere thought of the other Omega had Peter’s chest on fire and his fangs lengthening in his mouth.

It hadn’t helped that he was avoiding Wade right now. He’d lagged behind while everyone had boarded the plane, noticing the Alpha was sitting in the back and deliberately choosing to sit up front.

The unsettled feeling between them was painful, and Peter had scurried off to his room the second he could, ignoring the food. He had no appetite as it was.

He’d felt Wade’s eyes on him the whole time. But he left his door unlocked and while he was nervous, he was thankful the man made his way inside soon after.

Peter sat in the middle of his bed, legs crisscrossed and hands fiddling in his lap. Wade sat on the edge of the mattress, eyes cast down. He no longer wore his suit and Peter had actually missed seeing his skin.

It wasn’t something he shared with others freely, and Peter liked that. Wade’s eyes were averted but he took a deep breath and Peter waited, feeling the tension roll off the man in waves.

 “I wasn’t born a mutant.”

“What do you mean?” Peter rushed out, surprised. Some of the trainees had blue skin so it hadn’t occurred to Peter that Wade had ever looked different.

The man turned to look at Peter, and he told him (mostly) everything. He told him about growing up as an orphan and joining the military at eighteen. He told him about the cancer, about Francis and Weapon X. How the fucker hadn’t been able to fix what he did to him.

Wade explained how Weasel found him, while working as a freelance merc as he tracked down the people connected to his torture. And how none of them could fix him. That’s when agreed to join the Order.

He explained how Fury, Thor, Rodgers, and Loki all wanted them for their own Faction, his healing factor an asset they all wanted.

Wade didn’t take to authority well, not even in the military, so he wasn’t interested in any of their causes. But taking out Weapon X would take years on his own.

That’s when Fury made his offer. Freedom within the Order, and the Mercenary Faction’s help to destroy Weapon X, if he mated and married Miles.

Wade told Peter he had nothing to lose, no more that could be taken from him. So, if he could win his independence and kill the pieces of shit who ruined his life and killed countless others, then giving his Marker to Fury and mating Miles would be a small price.

Markers were the one true binding contract within the Order, named after bond Marks. It could not be broken unless the Holder or Marked died, so if the Marked refused whatever terms the Holder gave, they were excommunicated and killed.

Wade told him everything as he watched hurt invade Peter’s eyes and it was like a punch through his throat. “At that point, I never thought I’d mate someone. I didn’t care about anything anymore, so the terms didn’t matter. Even if I broke the Marker, who was going to kill me? So, I agreed.”

Wade left out the fact that he _couldn’t_ mate Miles, that he didn’t give a fuck about the terms because he’d been too blinded by rage at being unable to show his face to Peter to think about anything else except murder.

He didn’t mention his regret, because Peter hadn’t thought twice about his mutation, and now he was in danger because of his choice.

“If I break the Marker, I get excommunicated, and I can’t trust Fury not to have you killed. I won’t be allowed on Order lands, I won’t be able to protect you until it’s too late. Revenge might be my bread and butter but if I lose you,“ Wade flashed his eyes, lips curling back, “I’ll go insane.”

He hadn’t said that to emphasize anything, Peter could tell he meant it. Wade really believed that he would lose his sanity if anything happened to Peter.

The Omega, especially after last night, felt the same. He was still in pain, but this time it was because of everything that had happened to the Alpha. The suffering he’d been through.

There was also relief in his chest, because Peter _knew_ Wade wasn’t engaged because he wanted to be. Hearing it confirmed made something lift off his shoulders.

“So, what do we do?” Wade smiled, thinking that only Peter could take everything he just said and wonder what they could both do to help. It made his next works feel like razor blades in his mouth.

“Baby boy, I’ve got to leave for a little while.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Peter is so weepy here! Ugh, my poor boy. But I've got some drama planned that I think you'll all enjoy so that's exciting. ^-^  
> Let me know what you thought! And have a good week fluffys! <3


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for being a day late everyone, but I have a treat for you all, a chapter that's twice as long as usual! I tried to split it up but it works so much better as a single chapter so here we are. Do forgive and please point out any mistakes!
> 
> Enjoy :)

Peter rested his head on Wade’s chest, listening intently to the heart underneath that would never stop beating. He knew the Alpha wasn’t asleep, it was impossible for both of them to rest.

Wade was leaving. After getting something to eat from the dining hall and bringing it back up to the room, Wade explained to Peter that he had a plan to safely break the Marker, he needed to kill Fury. It was the only way a Marker would lose its meaning, though Wade couldn’t be caught.

Killing one’s Holder was as bad as breaking the Marker itself, though according to Wade, if done right, Fury’s killer would never be found, and Wade would be free.

The entire Mercenary Faction would be on high alert though, suspecting as much, so he’d need to gain some allies, do some favors.

Peter would be safe at the compound because one of the organizations cardinal rules is “no bloodshed on Order lands.” Peter remembered Wade saying that when they first came here. Though an exception was made if they were attacked, like at the hotel.

Wade explained that members could kill other members at the order of a Chair, or the entire High Table. But doing so on Order property was considered grounds for excommunication. The Alpha would have to break the rule, and not be found out.

Peter understood it all, he did, but the idea of them being separated had put a pit of anxiety in his stomach that refused to budge.

And the idea that the Alpha, (who was he kidding) _his_ Alpha, was going to kill one of the Chairs, definitely one of the most protected and feared of them, was only making it worse.

“Please try not to get…you know.” He whispered quietly, feeling Wade’s hand tighten around his waist.

“I always come back Petey.” Wade started swiping his thumb back and forth, nuzzling his face downward into Peter’s fluffy and unruly hair.

“I don’t care. I felt it. When it happened. I felt it.” Peter would never forget it, like the world was going to swallow his soul up and he’d be gone too. The pain had been so bad, he couldn’t imagine what it had been like for Wade.

The Alpha closed his eyes hard, guilt pulling at him again. He hadn’t expected Peter to be able to feel his pain, his death, but it seemed stupid not to have expected it. They were Fated Pairs. Mark or no Mark, they were bonded anyway.

“I’m sorry,” he bit out, pulling the Omega into him and starting up his rumble.

“Just, be careful. Come…come back to me.”

“I will. I swear it.” He always did, after all. Peter took a deep breath, not wanting to ask his next question.

“When are you leaving?” Peter knew he couldn’t know much, it would defeat the purpose, but it hurt anyway.

“Tonight.” The Omega shut his eyes, his expression falling even though he’d known the answer. He remembered the pain he felt the last time Wade was gone, and that was only for a few days.

“How long?” Peter avoided Wade’s eyes, but the Alpha wasn’t having it, grabbing his chin and forcing him to look up.

“I’m going to try to come by every week, otherwise I don’t think we’ll make it.” It didn’t make sense to Peter because they weren’t bonded, but somehow, he knew that was the truth.

“But I don’t know how long it’ll take. And your heat’s coming soon.” Wade stared at him, making Peter blush. They hadn’t talked about that yet.

“I…I’ve never shared it with someone.” He hadn’t done anything with anyone, but he was sure Wade could tell that.

“And you don’t have to but baby boy, if you don’t want me to help, you have to let me know now because if I’m even a mile away, I’ll know.”

Wade knew that was bullshit, he’d know if he was across the globe. He always knew when Peter went into heat, each and every time since he was ten.

In the early days he’d spend the time jerking off like his life depended on it. After the mutation, he’d simply take another bullet to the head. If it wasn’t over when he woke up, which it never was, another down the barrel. It was better than him tracking Peter down.

Or it had been, now he didn’t know how he’d control himself if Peter said no. But Wade would never take him without consent.

“I don’t want you to suffer.” Peter said, like he knew what Wade was thinking. “And I don’t think I’ll be okay either.” Because honestly, their two sexual encounters had felt close enough to heat and if Wade hadn’t been there? Yeah, no.

“Take the month to think about it. I’ll try to get things done before then.” It wasn’t a lot of time to kill Fury, but if Peter needed him, he’d be there.

And there was no way he would be able to spend a heat with Peter without Marking him. Then everyone would know the truth. So, a month it was.

“I’ll leave my clothes and sheets, and I’ll give you more when I visit. They’ll help.” Peter nuzzled Wade’s chest gratefully.

“You can take some of mine too.”

They fell quiet after that, Wade throwing on movie after movie and keeping Peter close, their separation weighing on their minds and in the air thickly, making it harder to breathe.

Peter never imagined feeling terrified of not having a specific person by his side. He didn’t know if this was normal, if all people felt like this about their mates.

He pushed his face further into the Alpha, deciding it didn’t matter.

~ ~ ~

 “You’re out of your damn mind.” Vanessa said, eyes hard and arms crossed. “You’ve both imprinted, you’ll be able to be separated for what, a few days before the pain sets in? The last time you left Peter looked like a husk. What do you think will happen now?”

She had started pacing, throwing up her hands in frustration. She’d known Wade a little before he joined the Order, back when he was a complete mess and she was still a prostitute.

He’d been the most unstable person she knew, taking the hardest jobs for almost nothing, disappearing for days on end only to show up at the bar, talking to himself and the air like it could hear him.

Vanessa had liked him though, even if he was a little off his rocker. She had flirted, but Wade was always a step in the inappropriate direction so she never really knew if he was interested.

They had tried to have something, but Wade would look down at her like he wasn’t really seeing _her_ and then he’d pull back, unable to go through with anything.

Vanessa remembered feeling angry, because she knew when someone was looking at her and seeing someone else. It was the pain in Wade’s eyes that softened any irritation she felt though.

He never told her much, not even about how his skin had become the way it did, but whatever he lost had destroyed him, and if all Vanessa could be was a friend, then she’d do that.

The change that Peter brought to him was astronomical. And now the idiot wanted to up and leave. “I know this Marker situation is bad but maybe if you offered something else, maybe even mated Peter now-“

“You know that won’t work.” Weasel spoke up, drinking out of a beer can lazily. “That would break the Marker and the ending would be the same.”

“I’ve already decided. I’m asking you to take care of Peter while I’m gone. I’ll try to come back soon but I have no choice.” Wade said from the corner, already suited up and ready.

“Of course we will.” Domino nodded to Wade but Vanessa frowned, turning sharply in his direction, her eyes flashing blue.

“We won’t be able to do anything if he drops Wade!”

The room went silent, no one could argue with that. “Hell,” Vanessa tossed her hands again, palms slapping down on her thighs, “does he even know what that is?”

“They aren’t bonded.” Weasel pointed out.

“Oh shut it Weasel, you know that doesn’t matter if the connection is strong.” Which was true. Strongly imprinted people had nearly as much influence over each other as bonded mates, though distance caused them more pain.

“Then why wouldn’t he know?” Weasel asked, eyebrow raised. “I may have dropped out, but doesn’t our public-school system require a health class?”

“Because he doesn’t know they’ve imprinted. He’s clueless about mate relations.” Vanessa pinched the bridge of her nose. “And Wade here is taking advantage of that so he can go assassinate one of the most protected men on the goddamn planet, the president included.”

“You’d rather me sit here and wait for someone to come for Peter?” Wade growled. “You’d rather he die?”

“You know I don’t want that.” Vanessa shouted at him, eyes blazing. “He’s the best thing that’s happened to you. But he doesn’t understand Wade, he doesn’t really know how badly this separation could hurt both of you. He could drop but what if you lose control? Hurt someone that doesn’t deserve it or worse, your Alpha side brings you back and you take him forcefully?”

Wade kicked the table Weasel had his feet resting on, the thing flying back and slamming into the wall, the wood splintering apart in several places.

The Alpha was silent, but his words were heard anyway. Wade knew that, of course he knew that. And truthfully, because they were a Fated Pair, he knew Peter would probably drop.

It was almost guaranteed. But what choice did he have? The longer he waited to stop Fury, the closer he and Peter got, and the more danger the Omega was put in.

He couldn’t explain that though. He’d kept the truth not just from Peter, but everyone else. Not a soul knew about it, except for him.

But that didn’t change things. Wade pushed off from the wall he’d been leaning against, stalking towards the door.

“Take care of my mate.”

The door slammed on his way out.

~ ~ ~

“W-Wade. I don’t think-“

“Shh.” Wade soothed his gloved hands down Peter’s back until he could grip the Omega’s ass hard, making the boy bite back a moan.

When Peter fell asleep, Wade slipped out to talk to the few people he trusted. He came back to find the Omega freshly showered and completely naked, the afternoon glow hitting his body.

Peter had been horrified, trying to cover himself with the shirt he’d been about to put on, which, to make things worse, had been one of Wade’s. The Alpha had snatched it and threw it across the room before dragging Peter to him.

With the Alpha in his suit and Peter flush against him, the vulnerability was almost too much, his self-consciousness still not completely gone. But he’d be lying if he said it didn’t thrill him. A large thigh slipped between Peter’s, pushing him up so he had no choice but to clutch onto Wade.

A thought had been swirling in his head during his shower, as he waited for Wade to come back. If the Alpha was going to leave, Peter wanted to do something for him.

He didn’t have much time or many options so there was really only one thing that came to mind. One that was going to make him die from embarrassment, but he knew it would make Wade happy.

Peter looked into the mask’s eyes, finding relief because he couldn’t actually see Wade. “C-Can I, um, before you leave…” He shook his head, cursing the nervous pain in his belly and insistent pressure on his groin by Wade’s slowly moving thigh.

The Alpha was silent, but Peter could feel his eyes on him, like the man was content to merely hold him, hands groping and attention fully on Peter.

He wasn’t an idiot, he knew Wade liked how inexperienced he was, even if it was mortifying to himself. He had an idea, so he grabbed Wade’s shoulders and started slowly grinding his hips onto the other’s leg.

Then, he started mewling, his face going a bright auburn which was reaching down to his chest. He felt like an idiot but the subtle growling going on in Wade’s chest encouraged him.

When one of the Alpha’s hands drifted up to pull at his hair and bare his neck forcefully, Peter saw his chance.

He pulled back a few centimeters, just enough to drop down. Wade’s hand went with him as he fell to his knees, his face right in front of the Alpha’s hips.

Peter couldn’t help staring. The tactical suit was being strained against, the Alpha’s cock twitching and making Peter’s body feel like it was on fire.

He slowly looked up at Wade, feeling his eyes slowly light gold, watching as the man’s chest rose and fell with more intensity.

His voice deepened as he said one word. “ _Beg_.” Peter couldn’t muffle his whimper if he tried, couldn’t stop his legs from spreading nor the gush of slick that made the air scent of his own need.

He could only whisper, so unaccustomed to this position, to the entire situation. “Please.” In that moment something in Wade visibly changed, something beyond what Peter could describe because he couldn’t even see the other’s face. But it was in the air, seeping into his pours.

The Alpha tsked and Peter’s entire body went rigid, the sliver of disappointment in the sound like a knife cut, but Wade soothed a hand through his hair to chase away the sting.

 “You know better than that baby boy.” Peter did, his fangs digging into the inside of his lips out of apprehension.

“I-I’m sorry Wade.” The man rumbled at that, fingers fisting in Peter’s hair.

“Do it the way I like.”

Peter took a deep breath, finding stability in the hand pulling at his roots and the body that towered over him.

“Please let me…l-let me…suck your c-cock.” It sounded ridiculous to Peter, embarrassment washing over him, but his eyes refused to close, like they were being forced open by Wade’s own masked gaze, the edges of which tipped up in a grin.

“ **Good boy**.” For Wade to use _that_ tone, without issuing a command, caused waved after wave of electricity to run through Peter, helpless moans spilling out of his mouth.

Slick was pooling beneath him, gathering on the wooden floor. The Omega’s thighs were shaking, his arousal teetering on the edge of something overwhelming.

Wade curled his hand further down, running his fingers over Peter’s head and jaw to cup below his chin, a gloved thumb pressing into the other’s bottom lip which was hanging slightly open.

Peter felt like he was floating, his hands fumbling with Wade’s pants, but his brain couldn’t get itself together enough to do much of anything.

Small sounds of frustration made their way past his lips. “Shh, Petey, let me help you.” Wade unbuckled his utility belt, tossing it on the bed before undoing some claps to pull down the pants.

Peter watched as the Alpha’s cock came out directly in front of him. Nerves settled back in his spin, making him tense but Wade quickly rubbed his hands through his light brown tresses, urging him to relax.

“I-I’ve never done this before.” Peter said, his voice sounding far off to his own ears, his reaction a bit delayed because obviously Wade would know that. Peter’s entire being screamed virgin.

“I’ll teach you baby boy, and you’ll be good for me, won’t you?” Wade tipped his head slightly, Peter’s eyes gazing up as he nodded. He would always be good for Wade.

“Why don’t you give it a little taste?” The suggestion made Peter swallow, eyes drawing back down and head feeling increasingly light and airy.

He couldn’t help himself, leaning in closer, lips opening and tongue slowly darting out to drag from the underside of the tip and through the slit on top, the precum salty and earthy but _so_ very Wade.

Peter’s eyes fluttered for a second, his tongue pulling back in to savor the taste. His hands started to come up, wanting to touch but Wade made a sound of disapproval, making the Omega’s eyes snap back up.

“Arms behind your back, I want you to be sloppy after this.” Wade’s voice was deep, demanding, and Peter could do nothing else but what he was told, another pleasant wavy feeling coming right after his arms folded against his lower back.

“Continue.” So, Peter did, knowing Wade wanted to see what he could do. The Omega knew nothing about giving a blowjob, and his own penis only felt a mild amount of pleasure, so he was well and truly out of his element.

But he was eager, and that counted for something. With his mind floating on clouds he was able to abandon most of his self-consciousness and _let go_.

He tried to emulate what he’d seen in porn, using his tongue to coat Wade’s dick in saliva, his lips smoothing along the sides and sucking gently.

The shaft rubbed along his cheeks and the grooves of it were making the shivers racking Peter’s body even more intense, like it knew that he wanted to feel those _inside_.

The attention he gave to Wade was making him wild and when the Alpha gripped himself and demanded he “Open,” Peter felt like a completely different person. It was intoxicating.

Wade had been dripping precum the entire time, none of which fell to the ground because Peter made sure to lap every bit of it up.

So, the first heaviness of Wade’s cock in his mouth nearly made his eyes roll back. It was too much and not enough at the same time.

Wade seemed like he was balancing his self-control as if it sat on the tip of a needle, slowly feeding his dick to Peter, watching as it disappeared inch by inch.

He was too big though and it wasn’t long before the Omega started to gag, his throat reflexing and panic starting to shine in his eyes.

“ _Look at me_.” There it was again, that voice, Peter didn’t think twice, golden eyes tracing the body up. He was almost startled when his gaze met a vivid red one.

Wade had ripped his mask off, and the second Peter’s eyes met his, his body mirrored the Alpha’s next word, “Relax.”

“I want you to breathe for me baby boy, we’re gonna take this slow.” Peter blinked his understanding, trying to force his throat muscles to loosen further.

Wade grabbed the back of his head, taking away control from Peter which somehow helped him calm down. The man used just enough force to sink further into Peter’s mouth, the golden eyes trained on Wade’s red.

The Alpha knew he could only push Peter so far, his throat having never done this. So, he watched carefully for the straining of his muscles, his gag reflex threatening to come back, and he stopped his movements.

Peter slumped in relief when Wade rumbled his approval, even if he couldn’t take all of him. “Okay Petey, now, I want you to use your lips to suck, and keep your tongue moving.”

The Omega did his best to obey, getting lost in the feeling of his lips rolling across the rough skin, his tongue doing its best to slide side to side, tipping up to put pressure on the underside.

“Mmm…good,” Wade’s chest was rising and falling at a faster rate, but his eyes stayed on Peter. “Knew your lips would look great stretched around my cock. You’re such a good boy for me aren’t you Petey?”

Peter moaned, his hips stuttering, the emptiness inside of him becoming more apparent and painful. “You want this?” Wade asked, thrusting ever so slightly.

Peter nodded, or tried to, his eyes pleading. “I want you to finger yourself baby boy, use as many as you want.”

The Omega twisted his wrist, dropping one arm down from his back so his fingers could glide down where he needed them. “Arch your back so I can see you fuck yourself.”

Peter’s head swirled, Wade’s tone and words making something flare inside of him, unable to disobey. He wondered what it would feel like to be commanded to do this, to do anything Wade wanted. He’d seen that in Alpha/Omega porn, though it was thought to be pretty kinky and taboo.

Still, Peter knew he’d like it if Wade was the one doing it.

For now, Peter satisfied himself by tilting his pelvis toward the ground, his spine curling and ass jutting out further into his hand.

He gasped around Wade’s dick at the feel of his hole, sloppy and swollen, even twitching. The second one digit touched the rim, Peter couldn’t help but whimper, causing saliva to push past his stretched-out lips to slide down his chin.

“Shhh baby boy, just like that. I’m going to go harder okay?” Wade didn’t wait for a reply, using his hand to stabilize Peter’s head, his hips rearing back and snapping forward.

Peter forced himself to remain calm, focusing on the feeling of Wade’s cock pushing into the back of his throat and his finger that matched the movements, sinking into himself as deeply as possible.

“Another.” Wade demanded and Peter pushed a second finger in, feeling more saliva find its way out of his mouth. “Imagine they’re mine Petey, my fingers fucking your sweet little hole, filling you up.”

Peter pushed his fingers in faster, startling himself when he added a third without thinking. It had been a while since he stretched himself this much, but he was so wet it didn’t matter.

He did as he was told, pretending that Wade’s fingers were the ones punching into him, the same way his cock was doing to his mouth.

The Alpha fucked Peter’s face slowly at first, watching as the Omega’s eyes become more and more unfocused and glazed over.

Peter’s hips worked over his hand as best they could, his lips squeezing down and tongue sloppily coating Wade’s dick as he drew in and out.

Their eyes never separated the entire time, though Peter’s became more desperate, his finger unable to reach where he needed them. His nails would just barley graze over his prostate and it wasn’t enough. Wade seemed to know his predicament but seemed unconcerned.

“Do you trust me Petey?”

Peter blinked rapidly because of course he did. Then, Wade started really fucking his mouth, thrusts battering his throat, but the Alpha made sure to only slide in as far as Peter could handle.

The Omega couldn’t help but make his fingers do the same, broken whines muffled and tears making his eyes watery before they escaped completely, running down his cheek in fat streaks.

“You’re such a good Omega,” Wade crooned, making Peter nearly scream, so close to coming it was driving him crazy.

“Next time you’ll have to ask for permission, but I think you deserve a reward.” Wade’s voice was almost hypnotic, each thrust coming faster than the last.

Wade growled, “ **Come for me**.” Peter cried, the command compelling his body to obey, the pulses rushing through him making every muscle go taut, his hole tightening around his fingers like they would Wade’s knot.

Still, they never looked away from each other, their eyes never fading even as Wade came down Peter’s throat in thick streams that he swallowed greedily. Peter didn’t know about these things, but he felt like they already shared a bond.

How could a Mate Mark possibly make this more than it already was? But even more than that, how was Peter going to let him go?

~ ~ ~

Peter kept his tears in check, hating how whiny he’d become since he met Wade. Later that night, the people who mattered came to Peter’s room to say goodbye to the Alpha, one by one.

He might be leaving but he didn’t need to call attention to that fact by making a scene downstairs. Peter watched the whole thing: Domino punching Wade in the shoulder, Weasel raising his beer can and telling him not to die too much, and Vanessa hugging him with a glare on her face.

Peter sat on the bed, legs crisscrossed and chest tight. As the minutes passed, the anxiety he’d been fighting became stronger, his belly clenching almost painfully.

Wade kept his mask off, but he never looked over at Peter, the tension between them seconds from cracking.

Peter’s Omega didn’t so much feel like a foreign thing inside him anymore, but nearly a part of himself. Still, Peter could feel it panicking, thrashing around inside him and making it harder to control his emotions.

He knew, if he really wanted to, he could make Wade stay. All it would take was a particular whimper, a cry really. He’d never done it, not entirely.

Peter learned about it a long time ago, in his Omega studies class. He’d spent most of his time brainstorming ideas for his annual science project so he never usually payed attention, especially seeing as it was a for credit only class, so grades didn’t matter.

He was the only male in the class, so he was outcasted from the beginning, and none of the things they talked about applied to him, except maybe heat, but he was pretty experienced with those by then.

Other than the usual instincts he felt around Alphas, though even those were too subtle to really understand, he’d never felt the urge to submit to anyone.

Even when his heats did come, he didn’t imagine an Alpha to share it with, the image refusing to conjure up. The porn he watched was empty, the Omega inside him quiet and dull, dormant.

But Peter paid enough attention to get the gist of things. The Binding Call. Or something like that. Alphas had their commands, and Omegas had their calls.

It wouldn’t force Wade to obey him, but an Omega call was powerful, done when an Omega was desperately in need and it wasn’t something most Alphas could ignore. It could be used when an Alpha lost control, or when an Omega’s heat was too unbearable. To do it out of those contexts was frowned upon, but his teacher had hinted it could be used to keep an Omega safe.

Either way, Peter didn’t know why he thought of it now. He couldn’t stop Wade, he wouldn’t. To shackle an Alpha to his side wasn’t something he approved of, and Wade needed to leave to ensure their safety.

Peter was only upset because of how little he could do to help. When everyone was done saying their goodbyes, Wade finally looked at Peter.

They stared for several minutes, their eyes slowly lighting up. A ting went off and Wade whipped out a phone Peter didn’t even know he had.

When Wade looked at the message that came through, something in Peter finally snapped. The tears fell slowly, then all at once, but he stayed silent, as if making a sound would be enough to rip him apart.

When Wade looked back up, his eyes were pained. The Alpha made his way over to the bottom of the bed, and Peter crawled over to meet him.

They wrapped their arms around each other, Peter tucking his face into the other’s scent gland, his tears dropping onto Wade’s suit but he still made no sound.

He opened his mouth, pulling the suits’ neck down, and bit Wade, just slightly but the Alpha squeezed him so hard it hurt, restraining a sound of his own.

The man turned his own face and did the same to Peter. Once the Alpha’s fangs pierced his skin, even if it was only a few millimeters, Peter felt it down to his core.

His body shook and it felt like the floor fell out from under him. Peter held onto Wade as more tears spilled, pulling his teeth away because the pain was too much.

Wade’s fangs released as he pulled Peter back so the Omega could wrap his legs around the other’s waist. Another ting went off and Wade growled, slowly putting Peter down but the two still clung to each other. “Fucking Dopinder.”

Peter knew that must be Wade’s ride and he felt himself hating whoever it was, but he was pulling back first anyway, knowing they couldn’t wait any longer.

Peter kept his eyes locked with Wade’s. He took a deep breath, hoping his voice didn’t come out so shaky that it didn’t make sense.

“When it comes, I want you to spend my heat with me.” His voice was wet but clear. Wade’s eyebrows would have hit his hairline if he had either.

Emotion swarmed in the red before his eyes closed and Peter knew he was fighting for control. But Peter wasn’t done.

“I want to bond, to Mark each other. I want you to be my Alpha.” Wade’s eyes snapped back open, his Alpha barely concealed.

Gloved fingers dug into Peter’s waist and although it hurt a little, Peter held onto the pain, searing the feeling into his brain. He would need it later.

“So, promise me you’ll come back to me. Promise me you’ll make me your Omega.”

Wade picked Peter up and threw him on the bed, crawling over him like a rabid animal. His mouth opened, fangs elongating and dripping with saliva.

The saliva that would carry pheromones during his heat, the ones which would seal them together as Bonded Mates. The sight of it made Peter want to use his Call, but he kept his mouth shut as let his tears fall instead.

Wade was barley holding onto his own control, his muscles corded with tension. Another ting. Wade threw the phone so hard the screen shattered and fell off when it struck the wall.

Peter didn’t even flinch, knowing the aggression wasn’t aimed at him. If anything, he wished he could get angry too, as it was, a depression so deep and vast was developing just below the surface.

“You have to g-go.” Peter whispered, his voice unable to do much more. Anguish shown in the Alpha’s eyes as he dropped his head, his mouth right by Peter’s ear.

“I love you.” Peter gasped but Wade covered his mouth softly. The man pulled back up, bringing their foreheads together.

“I will be back as soon as I can. I want you to close your eyes while I leave, okay?” Peter blinked, hot tears streaking down his face to his temples, his hair wet and plastering against his skin.

He nodded, just barely.

“Keep your reply for later. I’ll come back for it, I promise.” Wade lifted his hands off, bringing their lips together hard.

When he pulled back, Peter shut his eyes, the last image of Wade’s red gaze still burning in his mind. “ _My Omega_.” Wade growled, his voice so distorted and animalistic it was barley English.

Peter held his breath, trying not to panic when Wade’s weight shifted off of him. He kept his body tight to the bed, listening to the Alpha’s footsteps as he stepped toward the window.

Peter knew he was making noise for his sake, so he would know when he left. The sound of the window opening had Peter biting the inside of his check, blood tricking into his mouth.

There was a few more sounds, then a _whoosh_ , then nothing. Peter didn’t open his eyes, he couldn’t. Instead, he turned his face into the bed that still smelled of them, and let his emotions consume him.

The further Wade got, the harder Peter cried, until the pain was too much, and unconsciousness finally swept him under.

~ ~ ~

Peter felt mindless, his feet carrying him into the kitchen at some point the next day to grab some snacks before carrying them back to his room.

He felt a spike of anxiety knowing Wade wouldn’t be inside, now or anytime in the future. He’d woken up, cried some more, and spent entirely too long fixing his nest, putting Wade’s sheets on it, then fitting the man’s other clothes over the pillows which he fluffed up and repositioned.

He refused to think about the scent they carried slowly fading day by day, but the reality sat in the back of his mind, like a foreboding promise.

When everything was as perfect as they could be without Wade there, Peter settled deep into the cushions, put on a movie without looking, and tried not to panic.

Peter fell in and out of sleep which was a mercy, really, even. When he was awake, the sounds of commotion going on downstairs were a small comfort. Peter held onto them so he wouldn’t think about how empty his nest felt, how cold his body was.

A small ache had started to develop in his chest. Peter snapped his thoughts away from the pain, quickly pushing off the bed and rushing toward the door so he wouldn’t imagine those scarred hands holding him, making him feel better, because they weren’t here right now.

He slowly walked down the staircase to see what was going on, ears listening closely. That’s when he heard it. That smooth, unmistakable voice and his reaction was immediate: fangs dropping from their gums, eyes lighting gold, and an actual growl finding its way to the back of his throat.

His feet fell harder on the stairs, nearly jumping so he could descend two at a time. He whirled down, pushing past the people who had gathered.

When he got to the front his eyes fell on the other boy, the only other male Omega. Miles.

The two took each other in silently. Miles wore high waisted skinny jeans with a pale green cropped hoodie. The gold jewelry he wore the first time they met were still on.

In comparison, Peter was wearing one of Wade’s long shirts over his underwear, hair disheveled and eyes probably red and baggy.

But Miles could tell whose t-shirt it was, so Peter didn’t bother feeling self-conscious about his skinny, pasty legs or haggard appearance. It was him who was wearing Wade’s clothes, so Miles could take his gold earrings and bangles and shove them right up his ass for all he cared.

The other Omega’s twitching lips betrayed his own irritation. “Hello Peter, it’s good to see you again. You should know, I’ll be staying here for the next few months.”

It was the smile, such a subtle way to flash his fangs at Peter, that did it. This boy in front of him, it was _his_ fault Wade wasn’t here right now, why his mate would be putting himself in danger just so they could be together.

Peter couldn’t stop his rage from lashing out as his legs lunged forward and he _launched_ across the tile floor at Miles.

The growl that finally ripped from his throat would have made Wade proud.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cliffhangers man, I really do love them. I hope the long chapter made it worth it though, even if it was a roller coaster! Let me know what you thought of it! Thank you for all the support, and I'll see you next week :D <3


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone, sorry for the delay but I do beg your patience because things in my life are turning into an absolute fuck fest in both good and bad ways. But hey, shit happens. So, I can't say for sure how frequent updates will be, but I will try my best. 
> 
> Now, back to regular programming. 
> 
> Enjoy :)

* * *

 

Two bodies collided hard and they fell to the floor, Peter snarling like an animal.

He had half a mind to use his teeth to tear into Miles’ flesh, but violence didn’t come easily to him so before he could lose his nerve, he reared back, fist in the air, and with as much coordination and force as was possible for him, he punched Miles right in the nose.

His knuckles burned with pain, but he would have done it again if not for the hands dragging him back. Peter kicked out, his foot connecting right between to other Omega’s legs.

One of Miles’ hands flew to his nose, blood gushing out, while the other went to cup his groin, his body twisting to the side and curling up.

It gave Peter a sick sense of satisfaction he’d never felt and honestly, a part of him was scared of it. But he was just so _mad_.

Miles didn’t just have Wade as a fiancé, he’d also grown up privileged and protected. He had the Order, an organization that would die to keep him safe.

Meanwhile the only people Peter had ever been able to count on, innocent and kind people, were killed in cold blood.

And Miles wanted to take Wade from him too? No. Peter wouldn’t allow it. “Wade’s mine!” He shouted, eyes burning an angry gold as he was pulled away.

He was dragged into a side room outside of the foyer, Peter dimly noticed it was the room he first slept in when he was brought to the compound.

Peter wiggled out of the grasp that held him, turning to see Domino who had a shit-eating grin. “I’ve gotta tell Wade when he gets back.” Peter could have sworn she looked proud.

At the mention of his mate, Peter sagged, fight leaving his body in a rush. “Why is he here?” His voice even sounded dead.

Domino's smile fell as she helped pull Peter to standing. “Before you went all UFC on him, he was saying he’s here for training.”

Peter screwed up his face in confusion. “Hasn’t he already been trained? He was born into the Order.”

Domino shook her head. “He wasn’t trained here but honestly, no one knows much else. He didn’t even show up until he was thirteen, right after presenting. Everyone thinks Fury was hiding him, he’s not exactly a parent type. But either way, Fury never sent him here. So, technically, he hasn’t passed the qualifications to do anything for the Order. He’s just been by Fury’s side all these years and people barley see him. Everyone is pretty shocked that he came.”

Peter felt his anger swell again. “He came because of me and Wade.” Domino nodded.

“That’s what I would bet. But Wade’s gone, so if there’s anyone he’s going to get his claws into, it’s you.” The Beta shot him a look of sympathy at mentioning the Alpha’s absence. “Though from what I just saw, I don’t think he’ll be a problem for you.”

“No,” Peter huffed, willing his eyes to fade back to brown. “I won’t let him.” He looked at Domino with intent bright in his gaze. “I think it’s time I start my defense training.”

The Beta grinned again. “Let’s do it.”

~ ~ ~

“You can’t do it?” Peter was dressed for working out, or at least he thought he was, a pair of black basketball shorts and one of Wade’s nylon t-shirts.

It smelled strongly of the Alpha and the scent was the only thing keeping Peter together at this point. Domino shook her head.

“I’m the entry level instructor, so I’ll be with Miles for a month like I was for you. You’ll get a different instructor for self-defense training.” Domino didn’t look happy about it either/

“Who’s the instructor for that?”

“That’ll be me.” A burly man with a jaw cupping beard and messy brown hair walked up to them. They were standing in a gym further into the compound, one Peter had never seen, and it was huge. It was equipped with just about everything you could imagine. Different rooms were for different things, but they were standing in the main one.

“Peter, this Eddie Brock. Eddie, this is Peter Parker.” Peter placed his scent quickly: Alpha. The Omega inside him barley even noticed.

They shook hands while Eddie assessed him, a friendly smile on his face. “You’re Wilson’s huh?” Peter nodded his head immediately, surprised by his lack of hesitation.

If anything, being recognized as Wade’s mate was helping the ever-growing ache in his chest. That’s when he noticed the scar on Eddie’s neck. A Mark.

Peter should have known by the scent that he was Bonded, but he’d never really been exposed to bonded Alphas before. The scent wasn’t any less potent, but its overall smell was muted.

Eddie caught him looking and beamed. “My Omega’s name is Anne, she teaches law classes for the trainees looking to go into law school for the Corporate Faction.”

Peter couldn’t help but smile at the Alpha’s pride in his Omega, it was infectious, and it helped brighten up the pit inside him.

“I hope I’ll get to meet her.”

“So that’s why you’re sticking around huh? The other guy getting antsy yet?” Domino asked, a lip quirked up.

Peter watched as what looked like black shadows passed over Eddie’s eyes, he must be a mutant. “You have no idea. If it wasn’t for Anne, we’d still be living in San Francisco, but she wanted to teach for a bit.” The man shrugged, thought he didn’t look a bit unhappy about it.

Domino smiled, “Well, it worked out then. Peter wants to start his self-defense training and I want you to see how he does. He hasn’t chosen a Faction to specialize in yet.”

Eddie nodded, crossing his arms. “Alright. I’ll see what he’s got.”

The Beta nodded at him and patted Peter’s shoulder. “Be glad Wade isn’t here. But if you bruise him up, he’ll take you on.”

The man’s eyes went entirely black for a second before he shook his head and it was gone. “I’ll keep that in mind.”

“Before I leave, here.” Domino handed Peter a little handbook. “This has all the class names, descriptions, meeting times, and locations in it. You’ve finished the intro course so now you get to class hop. It’s early but other than Miles, we have no new recruits so starting next month after your heat, you’ll be able to start your specialization. For now, get self-defense down and try sitting in on classes that interest you.”

Peter felt excitement spark in his chest. “Got it! Thank you, Domino.”

She shot him a thumbs up, waved goodbye and left, leaving them mostly alone in the gym.

“Okay Peter, let’s start by warming up.”

~ ~ ~

Peter was dead, no way else to put it. He didn’t think he was _this_ out of shape. It was embarrassing, though Eddie never once made him feel self-conscious about it.

They’d done mostly conditioning today, so Eddie could see where Peter was at physically. They sparred a little at the end, which mostly consisted of Peter running at Eddie so the Alpha could block him or get in a jab of his own.

“You did good.” Eddie grinned and Peter wondered if the man ever seriously frowned. Peter gave him a ‘oh please’ look which made the other laugh as they headed out of the gym.

“No, I’m serious. Omega’s aren’t exactly built to fight so their bodies never take to it that well. But you’re fast and small and smart. You saw a lot of my moves coming. If we can improve on those things, you’ll be all set.”

Peter smiled a little to himself, feeling his embarrassment ebb away just a fraction. It felt good to be complimented on something he thought he was bad at.

“Think I could go into the Mercenary Faction?” Peter joked but Eddie tilted his head in thought, the two of them entering the locker room.

“Honestly, yeah. Even Espionage if you wanted. You’d make a good spy.” Peter was shocked at that, a part of himself wondering if he could ever actually do that.

“I do like the idea of working with Mr. Stark though, helping him invent things would be really cool.” Peter got excited just thinking about it.

“Well, Wade doesn’t belong to a Faction. If you’re his mate, maybe you won’t either.” Eddie shrugged before clapping him on the back. “Okay Peter, how about we meet every day at nine? I have other trainees throughout the day that you can join once you get a little more experience. Sound good?”

Peter nodded happily. “Yeah.” They both changed and went their separate ways. Peter threw on one of Wade’s hoodies, wanting some fresh air before he went to find Domino. His ribs were feeling normal so he hoped his schedule would pick up. They still had a little time before lunch.

He was making his way to the front of the compound, when he turned a corner and came face to face with Miles, the two stopping a foot apart, both frozen

Peter noted the slightly swollen nose and red tinged nostrils. Guilt panged inside him, but it was small, his anger was louder.

He expected Miles to insult him or something but instead, the other Omega shrank back, emotion flicking through his eyes too fast for Peter to really see.

Then, Miles stormed past Peter, almost running away from him. Peter turned around to stare at Miles’ retreating back in utter confusion. What the hell was that?

“Peter, come here.” The Omega turned around to see Weasel motioning at him before going into a side room.

He followed down the hallway and entered what looked like an office. A dingy futon sat in the corner, a desk in the middle with tons of beer cans lining it.

“Is this your room?” Peter asked and Weasel nodded, taking a sip of his beer.

“It was a storage room but now it’s mine whenever I come here.”

“Which isn’t often?” Peter didn’t know Weasel well, but Wade seemed to trust him a lot.

“Never, actually. I’m here because Wade asked me to.” Weasel watched him closely.

“Why?”

Weasel went to his desk to pull something out of a drawer. “Because of you. I think it’s pretty obvious that Wade doesn’t trust anyone in here, and no one trusts him. He called me and asked me to come up the first day you got here.”

Peter’s eyes widened. While he’d been busy denying his instincts and feelings, Wade was making sure he was looked after.

The ache in his chest flared painfully, and he grimaced. Weasel nodded, “That’s what imprinting will do to you.”

Peter’s eyes flicked to his, shocked. “Oh come on, you didn’t think you hadn’t imprinted, did you?” The Beta raised an eyebrow.

“What? No, I mean yes. I just…didn’t think about it.” Peter shuffled on his feet, sounding dumb. Now that it was said out loud, he did feel pretty stupid. It was obvious that they had, but Peter didn’t even know he was capable of imprinting. Another thing he hadn’t paid much attention to in class.

This was all so new to him. Weasel waved it away, “Don’t worry. But here.” The Beta tossed something to him which Peter caught quickly.

He looked down to see a small flip phone, his eyes widening and shooting back up. “That’s from Wade, it’s programmed to my personal cell towers so the Order can’t trace it. Wade will call you or message you on that but it’s a one-way line so you’ll have to wait for him to contact you. And of course, don’t let anyone see it.”

Peter nodded numbly, hands clutching the little phone hard. “Thank you.”

“Go on, people don’t trust me either, they’ll get suspicious.” Weasel fell into his office chair, shooing him with a hand.

Peter went to walk out but first he turned to look over his shoulder. “Personal cell towers?” Weasel sat back and grinned, mirth dancing in his eyes.

 “Officially, I’m in the Tech Faction, didn’t you know?” Peter smiled back, turning to leave. He liked him.

~ ~ ~

“You, uh, you okay Peter?” Michelle asked, peeking up from above her notebook as she chewed on a fry. Peter sighed for the hundredth time.

His muscles were sore, and his mind was a mess. After he left Weasel’s office, when he should have been class hopping, he just sat in his room, staring at the phone, hoping it would go off.

He only just came down for dinner, having skipped lunch entirely and he couldn’t tell if the pit in his stomach was because of hunger or Wade’s absence. The burning jealousy he felt for Ned and Michelle didn’t help, at least they had notes and class work to distract them.

“You guys know anything about imprinting?” It was out of his mouth before he could stop it.

Michelle didn’t look surprised, her eyes flashing with sympathy. Ned sat back, face curious.

“You were never taught?” Michelle asked but Peter just shook his head.

“I was, I just never really listened. I didn’t think any of this was possible for me.”

“What do you mean?” Ned tilted his head.

“Well, I don’t know. When I presented, other than the obvious, things didn’t really change. I never acted like an Omega. So, when we learned about imprinting, I figured it was another thing that didn’t apply to me. But with Wade, everything is different. I don’t know what to do.”

“Wait wait wait, things didn’t change for you?” Michelle shut her notebook and leaned forward on the table, elbows down.

“No, did they for you?”

Michelle laughed, “Uh, like night and day. Baring my neck to Alphas, the obsession with having kids, the whole needing physical affection? That never happened to you? I was like a different person.”

Peter screwed up his face, that sounded horrible. “No, not really. My body changed but that was it.”

“And with Wade’s it’s different?” Ned was a Beta, so he didn’t totally understand.

“Completely. Everything MJ said, but more. Way more.”

Michelle looked fascinated. “Well, regardless, you’ve imprinted. From what I remember before I dropped out, it happens when Alphas and Omegas are really compatible and spend enough time together. I imprinted on Ness a month in.”

“And what was it like?”

“Well, that burn in your chest? That’s normal. It’ll get worse the longer you’re separated. But it feels like you always want their affection, and you always feel a little off when they’re not in the room. Their scent affects you more. Stuff like that.”

“How do you stand it when you can’t bond?”

Sadness crept into her features. “It’s hard, not gonna lie. And Betas can’t imprint, so she’s sorta forced to be around me. I want a bond, all Omegas do. But we make it work.”

Peter was sorry he asked. Bonding with Wade was one of the only things pushing him to get through all this.

He felt a lot worse than what MJ described though, and he didn’t know if that was his fault or the imprint bond. Maybe something was wrong with him?

Michelle read his anxiety and kicked him lightly under the table. “Hey, I’m sure it’s just because your heat is close.”

Peter sighed, that might be it. “Wait…How did you know?”

“Your scent. Obviously.”

“That’s what that smell is?” Ned sniffed the air and Peter frowned.

“I’m still a month away, maybe three weeks. I shouldn’t smell like anything.”

Everyone paused. “You might wanna go see Dr. Banner.”

Peter groaned, head dropping into his arms. Of course, an early heat would probably kill him. Yay Peter.

~ ~ ~

The sheets twisted and shifted all over the bed, the pillows of Peter’s nest becoming messy and disorganized, but he couldn’t get comfortable.

After dinner he’d felt sick and he’d been lying in bed ever since, trying to put on movies to distract him from his discomfort and that stupid phone that wouldn’t go off.

Just then, Peter felt the distinct buzz of vibrations coming from under his pillow. He could have won a marathon with the amount of energy he exerted throwing the cushions off the bed and diving toward the phone.

It was flipped open and pressed to his ear in milliseconds. “Wade?!” He tried to whisper but the word was so breathless it didn’t matter.

The chuckle on the other end had Peter nearly passing out in relief. “Missing me baby boy?”

“Not really.” His mock casual tone was ruined by the slight high pitch to his voice. “Are you okay?” That didn’t make him any more convincing either.

Wade sighed dramatically. “You know Petey pie, I only feel pain for a few seconds before it’s gone but it won’t go away this time. Like I took Viagra for my nerves.”

Peter struggled to keep his laugh quiet. “I feel it too.” The ache in his chest had only gotten worse during the day and while talking to Wade was giving his mind some peace, the sting sharpened. He really couldn’t believe it had only been a day.

Wade grumbled on the other end. “If it starts to get too bad, tell Weasel and he’ll get ahold of me.”

“Okay. How long can you talk?”

“Not long. The High Table knows what I’m up to, so they’ve tightened their asses. You need to be careful too. The Chairs don’t like imbalance, so they’ll protect Fury. They’ll be watching you too.”

“Got it. I’m starting self-defense and other classes, so I’ll be busy. They shouldn’t suspect anything.”

“Whose you instructor?”

“Um…Eddie Brock.” Wade barked out a laugh.

“Ooooh, his alter ego is a fucking trip. But good, he’s mated and just on the right side of insane. Tell him I said he still owes me for that arm wrestle.” The sound of gunshots in the distance over the line made Peter’s spine go rigid.

Wade sounded bored and more than a little angry. “Shit, I gotta run baby boy. Before I go, I left you a present in the bottom drawer of my dresser. Go fetch.”

Peter tried to quell his nerves, knowing Wade couldn’t die only fractionally helped. “Be careful. And I’m not a dog.”

“Tell me that when I fuck you doggy style. Bye bye Fido!” The line went dead before Peter could get a word out and the ensuing pain was really getting difficult to deal with.

He tried not to think about it as he snuck his way into Wade’s room which was now completely empty except for the furniture that was originally there.

Peter took exceedingly long to open the drawer, not wanting to make a sound. When it finally pulled open, Peter nearly chocked at what was sitting inside.

There was a note that said “Look familiar? Boil for safety!” A mini cartoon of Deadpool blowing a kiss was drawn next to it and Peter was speechless.

Next to a bottle of lube and what looked to be a dilator dildo set, was an exact silicone copy of Wade’s dick. Peter grinned, blushing just a little. And they said romance was dead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> VENOM. I would kill to see Deadpool and Venom in a movie. A girl can dream right? Anyway, I hoped you liked that! See you all next time! <3


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we are again cheeky plums. Thank you guys for all the support, it really helps lift me up. 
> 
> Enjoy :)

* * *

 

Since sleep had become a figment of his imagination, Peter opted to take Wade’s “gifts” back to his room to stare at them.

The thought of Wade sticking his dick into one of those make-a-dildo things nearly had him crying. As it was, he was holding his sides as silent laughs crested out of his mouth.

How the Alpha had found the time to do that was beyond him, but Peter couldn’t say he wasn’t happy about it.

Despite the fact that it was, indeed, a silicone cock (which was marbled red and black, go figure), it was like the phone: a small connection to Wade.

Peter felt like he was sinking most of the day, and he had a feeling it would only get worse. Little things like Wade’s voice or the vulgar gift helped soothe the burn.

The dilator set was probably so he could stretch himself out before his heat, which was a pretty good idea considering the actual size of Wade, the dildo that sat on the bed attested to that.

Peter soothed his fingers over it, his body wiggling self-consciously even if he was alone. He had toys back home, they were a necessity for Omega heats.

But his weren’t realistic, and it hadn’t given him nearly the amount of pleasure Wade’s would.

 Peter couldn’t fight exhaustion forever, and he’d go to his grave before admitting he fell asleep with the dildo clutched to his chest, or how he woke up with it pressed against his face.

~ ~ ~

“Sleep deprivation could get you killed, you know.” Peter held his torso up with both hands pressed to his knees, panting like the dog Wade apparently thought he was.

“That should be a slogan for safe driving,” Peter huffed, shaking his head so beads of sweat flew off. Yeah, definitely a dog.

Peter felt sort of bad for not being in top shape for his defense class. But well, he had a dildo to stare out, what can ya do?

“You don’t look good kid.” Eddie thumbed his own chin, foot tapping easily even though he just made Peter do suicide sprints.

“Jokes on you,” he wheezed, “I never look good.” At least that earned him a snort in reply.

“No seriously, you even smell off.” Eddie tilted his head, nostrils flaring. “I can’t quite tell what’s up but I think you should go see Banner.”

Peter was slowly catching his breath and he attempted to stand up. “Why does everyone go to Dr. Banner? Doesn’t he have a PhD, not an MD? Don’t we have a doctor in town?”

“The guy could have ten degrees by now. We don’t keep a doctor at the compound because anything they know, Banner knows.”

“Huh.” That made sense, considering how the man was never around. If his nose was pressed into his work or a book, he wouldn’t have time to run around. Not like Peter who had more free time than he liked.

“But you’re probably smelling early heat.” Though Peter didn’t quite believe that.

“You usually irregular?”

“No.”

“Hm, that’s pretty weird too.” Eddie wiped his mostly dry face with a sweat towel and Peter gave him a thin-lipped look.

“I just met Wade though, so, you know, I think it’s just my body’s…”

“Eagerness?” Peter cringed.

“Yeah, that.”

Eddie shrugged. “That’s probably true but it doesn’t smell quite like that. Hm, well you should still go see Banner, especially if it gets worse.”

Peter gave him a thumbs up, though there was no way he was going to see Dr. Banner. Peter had to deal with fingers up his ass twice before when he had heat complications, and it never got less horrifying.

And Dr. Banner was technically his boss. So, not happening. “Welp, any more and you’re gonna pass out. Why don’t we work on knife throwing?”

Peter perked up a little. “Really?” Eddie nodded and jerked his chin for Peter to follow. They went into one of the side rooms, the entire back wall covered with racks that held various knives and even a few axes.

“Now, because you’re small, knife fighting is something that will come in handy for you, rather than brute hand to hand. If you can get good enough, you’ll be able to throw just about any blade. Wilson is actually pretty good at this so you can train with him if you really like it.”

Peter was 1000% sure they’d end up doing _other_ activities, but the idea of Wade helping him train made a happy shiver run across his skin.

Eddie went on to explain unbalanced vs. balanced knives, helping Peter learn how to hold and follow through. He let him throw a few, which slammed into the wall whole feet away from the targets before falling to the floor.

Peter didn’t argue when Eddie said he should go take a nap. But he fully planned on getting better at knife throwing, especially if it was something he and Wade could do together.

Tired or not, Peter forced himself to sit in on a few classes that ranged from a disguise course for the Espionage Faction, robotics for Tech, and community outreach for Mutant Affairs.

He would have loved every second of it if it wasn’t for the fog his brain had been overtaken by. Peter never had a problem with focusing before, definitely not in school, but he figured it was the imprinting that was getting to him.

He ate at some point, though not very much because he felt a little queasy. He eventually found himself smothered in his nest, face pushed against the sheets that still smelled of Wade and he felt a little better before falling asleep.

A soft but strong hum eventually woke him up, but Peter still felt exhausted and groggy. The alarm clock on the end table read a little after 8. He missed dinner then, though he still wasn’t hungry.

It took him a few bleary seconds to realize the hum was the phone he’d stashed under the mattress. His body moved fast, grappling with the phone before answering it.

“Petey? Everything okay?” Wade sounded on edge and Peter had noticed he’d missed two calls from the Alpha before he answered.

“Yes, I’m sorry. I’m fine. I just woke up.” His voice sounded scratchy, his hand going to rub the sleep out of his eyes, but it didn’t help.

“You don’t sound good baby boy, what’s going on? Do I need to come back?” Peter shook his head, murmuring a negative even though he felt like garbage.

“I haven’t been feeling so good but I’m okay. How are things with you?”

“You need to go see Banner.” Peter rolled his eyes, was the guy Jesus or something? “Don’t sass me little boy.” The Omega couldn’t stifle his laugh.

“You didn’t put any cameras in here did you?”

Wade gasped, mock affronted. “I would never. But I’m serious twinky. Go see Mr. Green and if something is wrong-“

“Tell Weasel so he can tell you.” Peter finished. “And who is Mr. Green?”

“Ooooh, Petey, you’re really gunning for a punishment, aren’t you? And Mr. Green, the hulking old strap of a man known as Brucy. If you don’t go on your own, I’ll send reinforcements in.”

“Okay, okay fine! I will go.” Peter lied. “How is operation eyepatch going?” This time it was Wade who chocked out a laugh.

“Not as good as your nickname for it. It’s slow and people are fucking annoying. Stealth isn’t my forte. But I don’t want to talk about me, we don’t have much time and I have yet to hear a thank you for my present.”

Peter hummed. “What present? That small silicone thing? Could barely tell what it is.”

Wade whistled. “That’s at least 25 good swats.”

“Thank you Wade,” Peter finally gave in, hand going to pull the dildo out from where he buried in in his nest. He was slowly becoming a bed hoarder.

“I need you to start using those dilators. If your heat is coming soon, I need you stretched out otherwise I’ll hurt you.”

Peter decided not to mention that his heat was probably coming early, not wanting to stress him out any more than he was. His scent was probably just thrown off because of the bond any way. 8 years and not once had his heat been out of sync.

“I-uh, how long can you talk?”

“Hmm, I can stretch it to about ten minutes. It’ll make Weasel’s panties bunch to keep it untraceable, but he owes me. Why?”

“C-Can you help me? Use them?” Peter realized that didn’t make the most sense, but he hoped Wade understood. The low rumble that came through the other line had his hole slickening in response.

“I left some headphones in the night stand drawer, get them and plug them in.” Peter knew the probability of anyone hearing Wade on speaker was extremely low, the walls too thick, but the precaution was necessary, so he did what the Alpha said.

With the buds finally in his ear, Peter nervously pulled the dilator set out. He washed them all earlier, though he should probably boil them at some point. How he was going to do that, he had no idea.

“Okay. Done.”

“Undress.” Wade’s voice took on that deep quality that made Peter shiver and act almost involuntarily.

“Can I…keep your shirt on?”

“ _Yes_.” Wade nearly purred and Peter rushed to get off his pants and underwear, blushing at the amount of slick already forming.

“I’m ready.” It was so easy for Peter to forget about the fatigue and weakness in his body with Wade’s voice in his ear.

“You washed everything?”

“Yes yes I did.” They had maybe eight minutes now and Wade was stalling.

“Thirty baby boy, keep it up.” The Alpha didn’t sound even remotely disappointed by this but the threat in his words was making Peter feel lightheaded.

“Grab the smallest dilator.” Pete was not about to waste the time they had and went for the number three out of five which was about 2 and a half fingers thick. “And start pushing it in.”

Wade sounded rushed too and Peter bet he didn’t like the fact that there was no build up, but the Omega wasn’t complaining.  He lifted himself up on his knees so he could lower himself onto the dilator.

The tip, made to slide in without resistance, breached his rim easily but as centimeter by centimeter entered him, Peter realized he may have bitten off more than he could chew, or at least his ass did.

He hadn’t had much time to get aroused, so he knew his insides weren’t fully open, and even if they were, he was still a virgin. His toys back home had only been slightly bigger than this, and he only used them during heats. Something inside him changed, his thoughts disorganized and vision wavy.

His breathing became erratic, his skin breaking out in a sheen of sweat. “Petey, talk to me. What’s going on?” Peter whimpered brokenly, feeling helpless against his own body that slid further down without control and the ache in his chest that had quickly turned into a searing burn.

Wade’s voice both soothed and further irritated him. Peter couldn’t feel the Alpha, and his instincts were starting to become chaotic, pushing him between calmness and frenzied.

“Peter?” Wade sounded worried, but far away. Peter started bouncing on the dilator, the burn around his rim the only thing he could focus on. When it started to wane, Peter mewled, grabbing the largest number 5 size. It was too big, he knew that, but it was like he couldn’t stop himself.

He pulled off the one he was one, replacing it with the larger and forcing himself down on it. He cried out, tears stinging against the corners of his eyes before spilling out.

He felt empty, full, incredibly sad, but also numb. The only things grounding him was the dilator and soft hum of Wade’s voice, even if he couldn’t make out the words.

 “ **Stop**.” Peter’s body went rigid, freezing in place with the dilator lodged completely inside him. Without the movement and friction to distract him, Peter felt the intense pain coming from his entrance but also inside him, radiating from the walls and up.

He could also hear the shaking breaths and cracking gasp-like cries coming from his mouth. Panic threaded its way through him, making him clench tightly and the pain intensified.

“Baby boy, I need you to pull the dilator out. Now.” It wasn’t a command, but Wade’s tone was demanding, so it had the same effect.

With a prolonged whine of pain, Peter lifted himself off, but the sudden emptiness nearly had him sinking back down.

“Petey, I need you to listen to me-“ Wade’s voice came through in broken snaps and the Alpha started cursing before the line went dead completely.

Peter shook his head, trying to clear the fog but the second he realized his connection to Wade was severed, his breath started coming faster but his mind went slower.

He fell onto his side, curling himself into a ball as the shaking got worse and his hold on his surroundings reduced. His face was pressed into the sheets, his hands clutching Wade’s shirt that still hung from his body.

Peter didn’t know how long it took for the episode to stop, but the thing that finally broke through his reaction was loud thumping on his door.

He had locked it earlier, but it sounded like whoever it was was trying to break it down. Peter, mortified at the idea of someone coming in and seeing him like this, stumbled out of the bed and over to the door, his body slamming into the wood so it would hold him up.

“I’m okay!” He didn’t sound okay. His voice was slurred, cloudy even to his own ears.

“Peter, open the door.” It was Weasel. Of course it was, Wade would have sent him an SOS.

“Peter?” And that was Vanessa. The Omega swallowed thickly, blinking several times before speaking.

“I’m seriously okay guys. You’re going to wake everyone up,” if they already hadn’t, “and I don’t want anyone thinking something is wrong. Go back to bed. T-Tell Red I’m okay.” He whispered that last part and the words came out slower than they should have but at least he didn’t sound drunk anymore.

There was a pause. “You’re going to see Banner tomorrow.”

“I’ll go with you.” Vanessa added.

“Okay. I will. Promise. Now please just go.” Peter waited until he could feel their presences disappear, the whole thing taking several minutes because of their apprehension and also because Peter didn’t feel like he could stand on his own just yet.

At some point, he wobbled back to the bed, flicking on the lamp which disoriented him even more. When his eyes adjusted, he paled.

The sheets and pillows where he’d been kneeling were splattered with blood. Peter leaned over himself and looked down, seeing tracks of red running down his thighs.

_What in the world just happened?_

Whatever it was, it scared Peter. He’d lost control of himself, and not in the way he did with his heat. It was like, he lost his Omega, or like his Omega was lost inside him.

And it made him hurt himself. Peter would have to go see Dr. Banner, but he would have to be vague. He didn’t want him to see the damage he did to himself, and he didn’t want him asking any questions about Wade.

Peter remembered Wade’s words: _The Chairs don’t like imbalance, so they’ll protect Fury. They’ll be watching you too._

He would play it off like an early heat, and that was all. He just never knew imprinting could do this to someone. It was only the second day. How was he supposed to get through the next five?

~ ~ ~

“I can call the doctor to come up from town Peter, you really should be checked out.” Dr. Banner crossed his arms, frowning at him. The Omega in question shook his head, currently perched on an exam table and it was taking a lot out of him not to grimace in pain.

Soreness was an understatement, Peter probably tore himself, but ibuprofen and some rest would do the trick.

He told him what was going on, and that he was almost sure his heat was coming soon. He left out the imprinting nonsense and the weird event from the night before. Peter told him he didn’t need an internal exam and it didn’t take a scientist to understand that Peter was uncomfortable with the idea.

“It’s not a big deal Dr. Banner-“

“Bruce.”

“Everything considered, I think my body’s been through a lot and is reacting to all the stress and change. I can handle an early heat, I’m just not used to it.” It wasn’t a lie, Peter had been through some shit the past several weeks.

“This have anything to do with Wade leaving?” Peter froze, eyes assessing Dr. Banner who simply looked concerned.

Peter sighed, opting for some honesty. “Probably. I miss him.” Even the words hurt. “But that doesn’t change anything. I’ve been through plenty of heats, I’ll be okay.”

Peter didn’t know how obvious their imprinting bond was, but he couldn’t let on that their separation was affecting him more than he could tolerate. After all, Michelle did say it was hard. That and everyone who knew about Wade’s marker suspected was he was up to.

So, that put Peter within their radar and there was no way he could let them use anything to get an advantage over his Alpha.

Dr. Banner sighed. “I wish I could prescribe you suppressants but…” Peter nodded. Suppressants had only been developed for female Omegas, and the ones that did exist for males were expensive and didn’t work very well.

“What I could do is give you birth control. That usually helps lower the intensity and if you’re planning on sharing your heat with anyone, it would be smart.”

Peter nodded, realizing this could be a way to get his hands on contraceptives. He would need them after all.

The sudden thought of himself with a pregnant belly, of little kids screaming while being tossed in the air by Wade’s hands, made something bloom inside Peter that he absolutely refused to analyze right now.

Dr. Banner was eyeing him carefully, “Peter, I can’t scent assess you as well as an Alpha or Omega could, but you smell off. If you start to experience worsening of symptoms, or any newer ones, you need to come and tell me.”

“Yes, I promise.” The Beta looked skeptical, but Peter’s face remained impassive, both because he didn’t want anyone questioning him more about what was going on, that conversation would lead back to Wade at some point, and also because he didn’t actually think things were that bad.

How was he supposed to know?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Our poor Peter. Bad things a-coming. Till next time. <3


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okee guys, we have a short chapter this week because it had to end in a specific place. So, I am sorry about that. I am also sorry about the ending in advance xD You'll see what I mean later. And away we go!
> 
> Enjoy :)

Wade pulled the dagger out from the man’s skull and sighed, letting the body fall to the ground. Thankfully he’d been able to drag the sorry ass sex trafficker to a warehouse out of town so clean up wouldn’t have to be too thorough. The fact that it was nighttime didn’t hurt.

Because he couldn’t afford to be traced by the Order right now, his kills over the past few days had required time, patience and a whole lot less blood than he was used to.

It wouldn’t have graded on his nerves nearly as much if the constant throbbing in his chest would stop for even a second.

After the mutation, Wade wasn’t accustomed to pain that didn’t disappear after a few minutes max. Knowing that Petey was feeling the same thing made it infuriating.

So far, Wade was busier than he’d been in a while, taking on hits for Order members who could either help keep him hidden, or help give him information.

There was no trust in the transaction. The only thing keeping any one of them from going straight to Fury was the promise of their own death should they cross him.

There was a line though. While Wade wouldn’t ever say there was outright loyalty in the Order, the members weren’t the type to fall into corruption unless it related to outside matters.

So, no one would help Wade locate Fury, nor would they assist in his murder in any way. Before Petey came into the picture, the Alpha would have wasted no time. Killing higher ups of any organization was no big deal.

But his mate was in the Order now, so Wade would have to play the assassin he never was to keep the Omega safe.

The information he was gathering was crucial, but it was dicey. Wade had to triple check everything for accuracy, take on meticulous hits just to buy some more time in the safe houses he bounced between.

But all of that didn’t promise anything. And that was the line. Eventually, Wade would have to go after Fury and if his ducks weren’t real fucking straight, he’d be caught. And his Petey would suffer the most.

Not that he already wasn’t. Wade was tip-toeing an electric fence above a pit of lava, knowing his mate wasn’t okay.

He _knew_ it would happen, had tried to mentally prepare. But listening to the Omega lose control, hurt himself, all because of their separation, was really starting to kill him. Which was a bitch for someone who couldn’t die.

Weasel said he was okay but all that meant to Wade was that he wasn’t dead. Weasel was a micro-manager from hell so unless he thought Peter really needed Wade to come back, the Beta would give him half-assed and vague details.

After all, Weasel was the one most at stake if their mission failed. He operated a chunk of the Orders seedier affairs and that included going behind the Chairs back.

Wade had done just about any job the Beta threw at him and over the years, their comradery grew into a loose trust that neither would bother to break.

It also probably helped that Wade had two katanas and the body of a regenerative sponge. Weasel was brilliant in his own ways, but he wasn’t a fighter.

So, when the Alpha asked him for help, the man asked no questions, came to the compound, and got to work.

Then there was Vanessa, but she knew next to nothing, and that was for her own good. Maybe in the past Wade would have relied on her connections in the various brothels around the country, definitely within New York.

But then the woman up and found herself a little runaway Omega, so Wade wasn’t about to involve her. Same with X-Force, whose members were branched out and living their own lives. Besides, their connection to him made them too obvious for Order oversight. Too risky.

Dopinder was always there for him though, even if Wade did have to take out a few people to keep the man safe in the process.

Otherwise Wade was on his own, which itself wasn’t a big deal, he’d been used to that for most of his life. But having Peter’s life hanging in the balance was starting to wear on him and the pain in his chest was a constant reminder. God, he missed his baby boy.

Wade cleaned up the scene, got rid of the body, all in record time. His next line of hits were waiting and he had to get through them in order for this week to be successful. Either way, he planned to be back at the compound by Sunday.

Wade wasn’t the sniper type, it took too damn long and was such a boring way to kill. So, when the bullet cracked through his skill from miles away, he couldn’t wait to find the fucker behind the scope.

Right after his brains grew back.

~ ~ ~

Peter knew it was disgusting, he did. But the sheets still held a little of Wade’s scent and he couldn’t wash them. The thought of it had that horrible feeling coming back.

So, he had simply shifted things around to hide the blood and forgot about it. Which would have to be enough for him, considering he was spending the day in bed.

After seeing Dr. Banner, getting his birth control which he promptly took, and letting Eddie know he was out of commission, he came back to bed and he’d been there all day.

MJ and Ned dropped by earlier, giving him some granola bars and water, but they didn’t stay long, wanting him to get some rest.

Peter had eaten half of one before he got nauseous and thought better of finishing it. He’d slept for most of the day and by the time early night time came, he was starting to go stir crazy.

Dressed in one of Wade’s thicker hoodies and jeans, he set out from the room, intent on taking a walk. What he didn’t expect to find was Miles sitting on the front steps of the porch, reading.

The other Omega’s eyes snapped up to him and Peter swore he saw a flicker of fear in them which made guilt hit inside him. He also wrinkled his nose a bit, which, rude.

He chose to ignore him though, shakily walking down the stairs and into the chilly air. “I don’t want him.” Peter stopped, turning to look at Miles who was staring out into the courtyard.

“Then why are you here? Why does your dad still hold the Marker?”

Miles looked at him then, eyes intense and a whole world of pain behind them. “Because he’s the strongest.”

“You mean because he can’t die? Because that would benefit Fury?” There was a bite to Peter’s words because honestly, that pissed him off. Just because Wade couldn’t die didn’t mean he should have to for others. He wasn’t a sacrificial lamb.

“You don’t know anything, Peter. You don’t even belong here.” The words stung, reminding him that, if not for the death of his aunt, he wouldn’t have had any idea the Order, or Wade, existed.

“And you don’t belong with Wade. But here we are.” Peter didn’t wait for a reply, stalking off in a random direction because he was angry and tired and in pain.

The air only minimally helped soothe him. Peter didn’t pay attention as the sun fully descended. The moon was out again so the light it provided was enough for him not to run in any trees because the way he was feeling, it would have been pretty easy.

Peter let his thoughts drift to everything that had happened. He let the image of May’s final moments play out in his head, the way he’d never done.

It had been easy, to pretend that it didn’t happen, that May was still alive in New York and Peter was off on some academic detour. That he would go back to find her burning cupcakes and singing off tune to just about every genre of music out there.

The tears fell easily. Peter wouldn’t have been able to tell May about his new life, about the Order, so that didn’t bother him.

What did was the fact that he would never be able to introduce her to Wade, or his friends. Ben and May had stopped questioning him about friends in elementary school, when it was clear Peter wasn’t making any.

Now that he had them, had a mate, he couldn’t even tell anyone. He couldn’t show anyone, and at this point, he couldn’t even bond with Wade properly because of Fury and Miles and their infuriating desire for Wade’s mutation, the one he’d been tortured into having.

As each thought came, so did the pain. Peter couldn’t feel the cold anymore, the heat from inside him, probably because of the anger, was keeping him pretty toasty.

But the pain was starting to become debilitating, so much so that every step made it flare. At the same time, Peter started to feel woozy and disconnected.

He could feel the ground under his feet, but only just. The hands in his pocket felt like they weren’t totally his.

If Peter was capable of it, he probably would have realized he was about to faint. But he didn’t. Not that it mattered, because it only took milliseconds for the pain to center in his head and explode out.

Peter didn’t know if he screamed, didn’t know where or how he fell. The pain was indescribable, but it wasn’t the worst part. Just like the last time, Peter felt it.

Wade had died, and when he did, Peter’s heart stopped for a split second too. This time, he couldn’t fight it, the exhaustion and heat in his body were too much, and they consumed him.

All at once, his mind was both numb and on fire. His body was ablaze and catatonic. And his mind, was gone.

~ ~ ~

Knock. Knock. Knock. Vanessa balanced the tray of ramen and veggies in one hand as she rapped her knuckles on Peter’s door.

The past few days had been hard for him, harder than even she expected, and she’d been the one who wanted to tear Wade a new asshole for leaving.

It pissed her off that she didn’t know anything, that Wade had started keeping more secrets from her ever since she moved to the compound. She understood it, but she didn’t like it.

Then there was Peter, who Wade refused to talk about. It was like he was holding something in. Vanessa had thought it was about the Marker, but there was more.

She knew better than to dig for answers. Wade, for all his incessant talking, knew how to keep his mouth shut if he really wanted to.

The least she could do was what the Alpha asked, to take care of Peter. The Omega hadn’t been eating. Vanessa checked with Ned, MJ, and Eddie, confirming that Peter wasn’t okay.

She expected it, but things may be worse than she thought. Three days was early for a separation induced drop, even for the strongest of imprints.

Though she could admit she’d never seen a bond like theirs. That was probably why Wade was so bent on figuring this out as soon as possible.

She knocked again, waiting, but receiving silence yet again. Frowning, Vanessa opened the door and walked into an empty room.

Something felt wrong, and she quickly dropped the tray on the end table before stalking out. Before getting food for Peter, she’d been in her room so she knew MJ was fast asleep and wouldn’t know where the Omega was.

Maybe he was in Ned’s room. She started walking in that direction, feet thumping quickly. “He went for a walk.”

Vanessa twisted her head to see Miles shuffling upstairs, book in hand. He looked…concerned. “When?”

The Omega ran a nervous hand over his head. “Like an hour ago, he hasn’t come back. I came in to tell someone.”

Vanessa wasted no time in stopping downstairs and toward the front entrance, hand reaching out to pull Miles’ wrist, forcing him to follow. “Show me where he went.”

The Omega went along without protest and even went with her as they started jogging to find him. Miles seemed more worried than she thought he’d be.

I mean, the fact that he even told her was pretty strange, but she wasn’t about to overthink it right now. The gargled screams snapped her right out of her thoughts anyway, and the two started full on sprinting.

Vanessa pulled out a GPS pager, sending a signal out to every instructor in the compound that something was wrong.

Then, panic set in. God, if something happened to Peter. She shook her head and ran faster, but the anxiety spiked the closer they got to those screams.

Then, she saw him, and a scream of her own flew from her mouth. Peter looked like he was having a seizure, those distorted shouts spilling from a wide-open mouth, but his eyes were empty. He looked possessed, and it stopped Vanessa dead.

Miles on the other hand ran toward Peter, forcing her to do the same. When thy reached him, both falling to their knees, they could do little else but turn him on his side and wait for help to come.

Miles looked haunted though, and Vanessa saw something in his eyes she would need to read into later. Suddenly, Peter went silent, and so did his body.

His eyes stayed open, but they faded even more, and Vanessa didn’t even realize she was crying until the tears fell onto the Omega’s jacket.

She could hear the sound of yelling and footsteps coming closer as she held onto Peter’s had which was on fire. Just a little longer.

Miles’ head flew down and pressed against Peter’s chest. His eyes went wide, and Vanessa covered her mouth with her other hand, shaking her head.

“I can’t hear his heartbeat.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So. Uh. I did warn you all that I like cliffhangers. But I do think this chapter is in the spirit of things considering Avenger's Endgame is coming out today (and you bet your fluffy asses I am seeing it later today too.)  
> Anyway, happy Friday! 
> 
> P.S. If any of you happen to watch Game of Thrones, are you ready for the Battle of Winterfell? Because I sure the hell am not. Nothing like watching the deaths of beloved characters from not one but two franchises! God help us all.


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise my lovelies. Double feature! In honor of Avenger's Endgame, and the hope that Wade and Peter appear in a movie together soon now that Disney bought Fox (a fangirl can dream), I give you another chapter!
> 
> Enjoy :)

* * *

 

The thing with getting your brain ripped apart was that it took a tad longer to regenerate than a limb. All those neurons and connections made for a real bitch when it came to healing.

A bullet to the head was one thing, but the fucker had used a hollow point, which expanded upon impact, so bullet shrapnel damaged as much tissue as possible.

That meant it probably took twenty minutes to heal completely. When Wade finally came to, his body strapped down, he realized he didn’t have that kind of time.

Something was wrong with Peter, he could feel it. He needed to get to him but the metal cuffs currently clamping down on him was going to make that difficult.

“You know, normally I’m on the other side of the whole bondage thing.” Wade kept his voice light, even if he was about two seconds away from having a full-on fuck fest of a mental breakdown.

“And I’m normally not the one dealing with headaches like you.” Wade lifted his eyes to see Fury’s peachy little face.

“Ah, black Mike Wazowski, lucky me. Where’s Sully huh?” The punch to the face was cliché and if Wade wasn’t already on edge, he’d have taken it with more humor. As it was, he wanted to castrate Fury and suffocate him with his own testicles.

Every wasted second here was another away from Peter who, going by the feeling of dread rotting in Wade’s gut, was not okay.

“You couldn’t just honor the Marker, could you Wade? Though I can’t say I’m not happy about the hits you’ve taken out. It would have taken my people weeks, maybe months, and you went through them in days.”

“Fury, do me a solid and let me go. I have places to be and staring at your ugly mug isn’t one of them today.”

“No? Wasn’t that the plan?” Fury sat down in a cheap metal folding chair, arms crossed, and shoulders relaxed. They were in a room god knows where, though Wade was sure it was some enclosed and guarded building, off Order property of course.

“I said today.” Wade said, leaving it at that. He knew this was being recorded and as far as he was concerned, Fury was still going to die, but it didn’t mean he could throw caution to the wind and lose the barley there filter his mouth had.

“Wilson, you know how much I love wasting time, so why don’t we get to the point?”

“Could have fooled me.” Fury ignored him.

“I won’t bother hurting you, you wouldn’t care, and it wouldn’t matter. Miles’ heat is close and once you’re mated, we can forget about your little…activities. For now, you’ll wait right here until then. Sound good?”

Wade rolled his eyes, glad his mask had been removed so Fury could get the full effect. He was trying to assess how the fuck he was going to get out of this because waiting around until a miracle happened wasn’t an option right now.

Suddenly, a vibration came from Fury’s coat pocket. Wade gasped, “You kinky fuck-“

“What?” Fury said into the phone after snatching from his jacket. Wade didn’t need superior hearing to understand the person on the other line was panicked and near yelling.

He watched as the man’s eyes remained carefully composed, but Wade could see the alertness, the alarm. It was almost entertaining.

Then his gaze snapped up to Wade and he sighed. “He’s right here.” Oh, it was for him. Goodie.

~ ~ ~

Vanessa watched Miles grab a phone he wasn’t allowed to have and quickly make a call. She was a mess, sweat coating her skin and heart still beating erratically.

Peter’s heart had stopped for twenty minutes and at some point, after chest compressions and defibrillation, it suddenly started back up.

The whole time Vanessa was losing her shit. Domino had been gnawing her nails off while pacing, and Weasel had been trying to get ahold of Wade, to no avail.

The whole thing was chaos and only when Peter started breathing again did some semblance of hope come back to her. They’d gotten him inside and Bruce was currently trying to figure out what was wrong.

“Dad!” Miles yelled and Vanessa nearly had a stroke. You’ve gotta be fucking kidding, Vanessa was about three seconds from strangling the Omega.

“Where is Wade?” After a pause the boy sighed in relief, shoulders slouching. “You need to get him to the compound now.”

Vanessa had no clue what the fuck was going on. “Just…Just let him go. Please. I’ll explain later but he needs to get here.”

The Beta and pretty much everyone else agreed that Wade needed to get here asap but Miles was talking like he knew something they didn’t.

So, she ran over to the Omega, snatching the phone and hitting the speaker button. “I swear to god I will feed you to that orange cat.” Wade’s voice was deep, angry, but it was his.

“Wade you son of a bitch, Peter needs you!”

“Tell that to the one-eyed wonder boy.” Wade growled.

“Why would I voluntarily let you break the Marker?”

Miles shouted, “Peter isn’t in heat, he can’t bond right now. But he’s going to die if Wade doesn’t get here. Dad, please.” He begged. Why it was Miles who was begging was beyond everyone.

There were several beats of silence. “Fine.” The line went dead. Vanessa didn’t know if Fury would actually let Wade go but the man wasn’t the type to lie and Miles was his son.

“Do you know what’s wrong with Peter?” Vanessa’s eyes snapped to Miles who looked more shaken up than made sense. He didn’t even like Peter, hell, he probably hated him.

“I lied.” Miles took a shaky deep breath. “He’s in heat but…”

“But what?” Vanessa snapped, inpatient.

“He’s also dropped. At the same time.”

The Beta sucked in a breath and Domino who hadn’t stopped walking the length of the room in silence turned to him sharply. “How is that possible?”

Miles shook his head. “I don’t know why it’s happening to him, but he’ll die if an Alpha doesn’t help and I don’t think Peter’s body will accept anyone but Wade.”

Vanessa shuddered. “How do you know this?”

A shade of something dark came over Miles’ eyes. “It’s happened to me.”

~ ~ ~

Peter was in and out of consciousness, but neither brought reprieve. When he was awake and aware, his body was burning.

The heat was unbearable, like each cell was on fire and he could feel as they seared themselves apart. And yet he couldn’t move, couldn’t really breathe.

When he slipped into the darkness of his mind, it was like he was drowning in thick, black water. He couldn’t focus on anything past the pain or numbness.

He didn’t know how long he was in that cycle, only that is was endless and the feeling of a particular person was the only thing that he had to hold onto.

Finally, Peter’s senses started to return one by one. He felt something solid underneath his body and cool air against his skin.

The comforting scent of wildness filled his nose and helped him keep the pain at bay. His eyelids fluttered, desperate to open but he couldn’t make anything out.

Finally, his ears began to pick up the sounds of voices. They sounded hazy but became clearer as each moment passed.

At the same time, Peter became aware of the severe emptiness ripping into him, like an expanding void. He cried out, the sound audible to his own ears.

“Peter?!” That voice, it belonged to…Dr. Banner. Peter’s mind wasn’t totally online so he didn’t understand why it would be Dr. Banner who was with him.

Shouldn’t that be Wade? Wade. The name caused another shock of pain to rack his body and it left him breathless, his body starting to jerk out of control.

Something that felt like cloth was pressed to his face and Peter took hungry lungful’s when he realized it smelled delicious. It smelled like Alpha. His Alpha. The scent wasn’t as strong as he would have liked but Peter was desperate.

“Peter, blink if you can hear me.” The Omega attempted to blink, but since his vision was still black, he didn’t know if he managed to move his lids or not.

“He’s alert. We have to get him into his nest.” Nest. That sounded good. Peter wanted to go there. He tried to shake his head in an attempt to clear it but that made the world spin, even with his vision gone.

“Woah, okay, hey Peter. It’s me Vanessa. We are going to get you into bed okay, you just can’t be moving like that or you’ll get hurt.”

Peter tried to form some sort of affirmative, but it came out like a disgruntled moan. He would be lucky to feel like trash at this point. He’d never been in this much pain or been so out of his mind.

So many things were going on at once and the only thing he wanted was _Wade_. Peter tried to say the name, cry it, anything.

He didn’t know if he was successful but eventually, his body, which had been lifted up at some point, was laid out along the best smelling cushions.

Peter curled into them, moaning in pain and clawing at the sheets. That’s when he felt it, the dildo. He knew what that was, remembered who had given it to him. He also knew it could make the emptiness go away. He pulled it out and started pulling at his remaining clothes.

“We should leave him alone.”

“It’s dangerous, we can’t.”

“Peter wouldn’t want us to see this. He deserves privacy. We’ll check on him. There isn’t anything we can do at this point, not until Wade shows up.”

The voices blurred together, eventually getting softer and more distant, but Peter didn’t care, couldn’t care.

His memories were the only thing he could hold onto, and he knew the dildo was shaped like Wade, and it needed to be inside him now. The pain was too much, the emptiness too unnerving.

Peter didn’t know what was wrong with him, didn’t know how he was so wet, or why he didn’t feel connected to his body.

He couldn’t get ahold of himself, even enough to be afraid. All he knew was that he wanted Wade, and the dildo was the closest thing to him.

Time mixed together and Peter had no real grasp on how he got undressed or how long it took. His limbs felt slowed down, achy, and like they weren’t his.

 He didn’t have much control over himself as he put the dildo head to his hole and shoved it inside. The accompanying pain melted into every other sensation ripping him apart, so he barely noticed it.

Instead, the relief he felt, feeling it inside him, was worth it. Immediately, the sensation in his body improved, the heat decreasing just a notch. But if anything, he felt even more out of his mind.

He could feel himself forcing his body further down onto the dildo, the girth and length of it excruciating and euphoric.

Somewhere deep inside him, was terror. To not have any sense except of a void inside him that needed to be filled was like being in some sort of version of hell.

Peter couldn’t tell when it would end, or if it ever would.

~ ~ ~

“What took you so long?!” Vanessa screamed at Wade when he burst inside. The Alpha didn’t look at anyone, didn’t speak, he just strode through the crowd of people gathered downstairs.

Everyone parted, watching as the man climbed the stairs two at a time. For his part, Wade looked haggard.

For someone who heals at the rate he did, bags had formed under his eyes which had turned and stayed red a long time ago.

His chest was heaving, and it was clear he was in pain. Truthfully, it felt like someone had stabbed a hot iron through his chest and was wrenching in around.

It only got worse as each second passed and it had already been several hours since Fury got that phone call.

“He needs to be taken to a heat room, this isn’t safe.” Banner stood by the door, hoping his words got through to the Alpha.

Peter’s heat wasn’t normal, his pheromones permeated the entire house and every Alpha in the compound had to be removed.

They had tried to introduce a stronger Alpha scent to Peter, hoping it would help quell his pain, but it only made things worse.

“We have one ready for you, bring him down when he’s ready.” For Banner, a Chair, to be going against Wade’s Marker meant Peter’s condition had to be nearly fatal.

Wade didn’t bother with the knob, using his strength to break the door down and the second his eyes landed on his Omega, his knees wanted to buckle.

Peter’s body was contorting, the pain like electricity running through him. The Omega’s face was worse, eyebrows drawn down and mouth open in agony, but his eyes were dead, no emotion in them.

They were gold but the color was so faint they looked nearly white. His cheeks and neck were wet from tears that were still in a constant stream.

Then there was the bed, which was covered in blood. The dildo Wade had made for him was lodged in Peter’s ass which had been torn and was bleeding around the silicone.

But it wasn’t just that. Cuts, made by blunt nails, covered the boy’s body, as if he ripped into himself out of desperation. Fang bites, deep and gashed, covered his arms as well. If it wasn’t for the urge to get Peter to safety, to help him, Wade would have died right there just seeing his mate.

Once the Alpha’s scent reached Peter, the Omega let out a high-pitched whine, coming from deep in his chest. An Omega Call.

Wade growled, fangs punching from his gums and body forced to move faster than he should, considering Peter’s damaged body.

Peter tried to fling himself into Wade’s arms, who dragged him to his chest. The Alpha closed his eyes, praying for self-control but finding none within him.

Peter’s pheromones were too strong, and Wade was two seconds away from murdering everyone in the house in order to make sure Peter was safe.

His fangs ached to stab into Peter’s neck, to Mark him, bond him. But he couldn’t, Peter’s scent was off, soured. He had dropped, and bonding with him now was dangerous.

Wade didn’t dare take the dildo out, knowing the pain it would cause. Instead, he grabbed the blood-stained sheet and wrapped it around Peter who was letting out call after call, trying to press himself further into the Alpha.

If it wasn’t for the drop, Wade would have mated him right there. As it was, Peter’s condition was the only thing keeping him an inch from insanity.

His Alpha couldn’t hurt Peter, and that came before anything else. With as much care as possible, Wade picked his mate up and carried him out the door.

His eyes didn’t focus on anyone, but his lips were peeled back and he snarled at anyone less than five feet away from them.

He’d been planning for Peter’s heat the second the Omega mentioned it was due to come so he knew exactly where the stairs were that would lead them down into the heat rooms.

Wade had demanded they add a reinforced skylight, just for Peter, into one of them. Otherwise, the rest was entirely underground, scent and sound proofed, and completely stocked with everything they would need.

Once inside, Wade turned to deadbolt the door shut, barley managing to put his thumb to the scanner, which would keep it locked to anyone besides him. Balancing Peter who was arching in his arms, little fangs biting into him, made the process that much more difficult.

Finally, he was able to set Peter down on the bed in the center of the room that was really more of a suite. It was king sized, a plastic cover placed over the mattress which soft sheets were pulled over.

The second Wade’s hands went to pull back, Peter called again, and it chained him down. The Alpha groaned, unable to move away despite his need to run a bath.

He needed to clean Peter of the sweat, blood, and tears. That dildo would need to remain, but Wade needed to coat his rim in ointment.

Then, he’d need to bring Peter up from his drop, all while trying to contain his rut that Peter’s heat pheromones were triggering in him.

None of this should even be possible. Drops and heats were caused by entirely different processes, resulting in different symptoms, and requiring different things to treat.

Wade only knew so much about their Fated Bond because information was so scarce. So, nothing prepared him for this.

Plus, never in his life had he spent a heat with an Omega, nor had he helped them out of a drop. Before he met Peter, Wade had been too busy fighting, starving, or both, to bother with Omegas.

And afterward, there wasn’t anyone else but Peter, who was now completely out of his mind, bleeding, crying, and probably terrified.

Wade took a depth breath, crawling onto the bed and lifting Pete gently so he could cradle him to his chest.

Wade tilted Peter’s head up while he brought his down so their lips could meet, and he hoped like hell it would work.

It had to because finally, after eight years, Peter was going to become his.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woo! Still a cliffhanger, but that one should make y'all happy. GET READY FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER! Now, I am off to watch Avenger's! Wish me luck. <3 Ｏ(≧▽≦)Ｏ


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late post everyone. This chapter is IMPORTANT and needed to be reworked a bit. But I love it now and I hope you all do too. 
> 
> P.S. (No spoilers) AVENGER'S ENDGAME WAS A LOT. I'M STILL NOT OVER IT AND WON'T BE OVER IT FOR YEARS TO COME. Ahem. 
> 
> Enjoy :)

* * *

 

The second their lips touched, Peter melted into him, mewling into Wade’s mouth and body finally settling down.

His skin was scalding to the touch and his Omega biology was probably the only reason he was still alive. But too much more of this and that would be it.

Wade was slow, letting Peter take the kiss where he wanted to. The boy’s hands clutched at his shoulders which were still clad in his suit and smattered with blood of his own.

They were a mess, but Peter didn’t seem to care, his tongue licking on Wade’s lips like he was something delicious and Wade was happy to let Peter nuzzle along his face and neck, only to return back to his lips.

The Omega’s legs were still shaking and scissoring back and forth, reminding Wade that he must be in a lot of pain.

He needed to calm him down enough so he could wash him. Slowly and meticulously, Wade started soothing his hands over Peter, having taken his gloves off long ago so the rough skin that Peter liked (for god knows what reason) could directly touch him.

The Omega reacted instantly, whines turning into little purrs, body rippling more softly despite the cuts and still bleeding hole.

Wade was overwhelmed, instincts going in every direction and mind barley holding onto its ability to take care of Peter in a way that wouldn’t trigger any outbursts.

Slowly, quietly, Wade started to talk to him. His voice sounded rough and on edge, but it would have to do.

“Shh baby boy, I’m here now. It’s gonna be okay.” Wade was as gentle as he could be, but his hands were shaking with the effort to maintain control.

If he lost it now, he would hurt Peter while trying to do the opposite, but it was difficult. Wade had waited his entire life to be with Peter during his heat, to finally Mark him.

He thought he lost the chance a long time ago, so it was excruciating to wait. His fangs dug into his lip, staying there so the skin was forced to heal around them.

He started to rumble strongly, the sound making Peter press even closer, little attempts at chuffs trying to come out, but he was in too much pain.

Wade waited for a long time, longer than he would have liked, just petting Peter and letting the Omega seek his own comfort.  

Only when his mate’s shaking had mostly gone down, his eyes having fluttered close, did Wade feel okay moving them.

The second he stood, Peter let out a whine of protest, but the Alpha simply rumbled a little louder as he moved them both into the bathroom.

He knew he couldn’t let go of Peter, couldn’t remove his touch unless he wanted the drop to fully take over, so he did his best balancing the boy while getting to work.

He drew a cold bath and peeled off his suit. Everything took longer and he had to stop often to rub his face along Peter’s to calm him down.

Finally, he was able to sink both of them down into the water with Peter’s back tucked against his chest. The sigh of relief helped calm Wade’s Alpha down immensely, knowing the Omega was feeling even remotely better helped him ignore the heat pheromones now permeating the air.

They were strong and potent, but with the scent of drop overlaying it, Wade was able to hold back. He couldn’t even imagine what it would be like when Peter came back up.

Wade set to washing them, hands going slow with the soap because Peter’s skin would be highly sensitive.

He let himself sink into the experience, having never gotten this much pure time with Peter to just savor him. So, he started talking, the story of how Wade first met the little Omega finally coming from his mouth the way it never had.

Peter wouldn’t remember, Omega’s never did when they were in a drop. But being able to say it to him felt like years’ worth of weight was lifted off Wade’s shoulders.

He told him how painful it had been year after year, how much worse it had gotten when he realized he could never have Peter.

Wade told him about the suicides, the permanent blood stain on his recliner head. He told him about his past, about Blind Al, about what he used to look like.

He told him about the torture in detail, and how the thought of Peter, living somewhere out in the world, was what got him through. It motivated him to keep going.

Wade told him how much he loved him, about how smart and kind and amazing Peter was. How he made Wade forget about the scars all together.

Hours must have passed, the water around them going luke from their body heat. Peter had gone silent shortly after Wade started talking, his torso relaxing against Wade and lithe arms resting over larger ones.

His head had fallen back against the Alpha’s shoulders and his face was turned up, so it pressed against the underside of Wade’s jaw.

Wade had been so focused on talking, hands gliding over hot skin and nose nuzzling down into Peter’s slickened wet hair that he hadn’t noticed the scent of drop had started to dissipate.

It wasn’t entirely gone but it was close. The scent of heat was getting stronger and Wade’s Alpha reared back up, forcing his fangs to lengthen painfully and drip with pheromone infused saliva.

Carefully, Wade lifted Peter out, pushing his anger down at the sight of the pink water. He’d cleaned them both of blood, but he knew Peter’s hole was still torn from the dildo that was still lodged inside him.

They had soft cotton towels ready which Wade used to dry them off. Peter’s hair was somewhat dry now, the strands naturally silky though they stood on end.

Wade found a brush and took his time combing through it. Now that they were out of the bath and he couldn’t distract him, Peter started to fuss, uncomfortable sounds muffling through his lips.

The Alpha got them to the bed, resting his mate down onto the thick duvet. He got in between the other’s legs which was hard on his self-control but it left his hands free so he could grab pillows and place them around Peter’s splayed out body.

Nest making wasn’t as natural to Alphas, but he’s laid in Peter’s enough to know how the Omega liked it. And now, it would be their nest.

Peter was undulating below him, hands curling in the sheets beside his body and fangs biting into his lips. The pain was coming back and the scent of it was bitter in Wade’s nose.

Second after second it got worse until tears tracked down the Omega’s face and shaky cries were falling from his bruised mouth.

Peter’s eyes finally opened, having been closed the entire time. Wade released a breath he didn’t realize had been stuck inside his lungs when he saw life back in the golden orbs.

And it wasn’t a small amount either, if anything, Peter’s gaze looked wild and unhinged. “ _Alpha_.” The word was wet and distorted, confused and needy. But it was said clearly and then Peter let out an Omega Call and Wade was bound by it.

His eyes had started glowing red the second Fury first got Miles’ call, but he felt them flare now, felt his lips curl back and fangs flash. Peter could see him now, his own pupils expanding, legs spreading as wide as they could go and chin tilting to show off his bare neck.

Wade felt his control snap, felt his Alpha take over and he was helpless against it. It had waited years, and it could wait no longer.

With too much force, Wade ripped the dildo out from Peter, throwing the blood and slick soaked silicone across the room.

The Omega arched off the bed in agony, the emptiness too much. He sobbed and raised his arms towards Wade desperately.

Just as Peter started to resurface into himself, he was being consumed by his Omega. He could see that Wade was just as lost inside himself.

The dildo had loosened Peter and the slick was ongoing, driven by the heat and Wade would hate himself later because he was unable to stop himself from lining up his cock and slamming forward.

For a split second, both of their visons went white, their bodies suspended in the sensation of each other. Wade’s breath rushed out of him and he fell forward, catching his weight with his arms, hands on either side of Peter’s head.

Then, he started to move. Peter’s spine was still contorted up, hips stuttering to meet Wade’s, but the pace was too fast.

Peter’s mind was so foggy, his thoughts disconnected, and the heat was unbearable. But it was Wade who was chasing it all away, grounding him back down.

The Omega knew he was probably in pain, with the Alpha being so rough, but he felt nothing but the fullness, the satisfaction of finally feeling Wade inside him.

Wade felt crazed. Like he was seconds from biting down into Peter’s neck but that lingering scent of drop was still in the air and it was holding him back.

You didn’t bond with an Omega who was dropped. It went against his instincts so despite the sharp snap of his hips, his cock driving in and out while Peter’s bounced violently on his stomach, Wade held his fangs back.

It didn’t take long for Wade’s knot to start pulling at Peter’s rim. It had been swollen the entire time, but the size was larger than normal, and Wade almost stopped, knowing it would stretch Peter beyond what he could handle but the Alpha inside him was in control, and there was no stopping anything.

The bed rocked with their movements, the backboard slamming against the wall. A few more forceful thrusts later and Wade’s knot could no longer pull out.

Their orgasms were simultaneous, the feeling rawer and more biological than anything. The second Peter felt the rush of Wade’s come inside him, his awareness shot back.

The heat was still there, but so was his consciousness. So was Wade. Peter cried out as the pressure of the knot forced him to come again.

The scent of drop finally disappeared and with it, the last of the Alpha’s control.

With Peter’s orgasm still rocketing through him, Wade kneeled back, pulling Peter to his chest. The Alpha pulled his head to the side by his hair, exposing the pale neck so he could sink his teeth into the side of the Omega’s throat, right through his scent gland.

Peter turned his head in as well, little fangs sinking into Wade’s neck. Several things happened at once. There saliva, laced with pheromones, mixed in with each other’s blood and chemicals lit up the two.

The feeling that ran through them both was like a continuous electric shock but instead of pain, there was merely the overwhelming sense of things coming _together_.

Wade felt his Alpha expand into his mind, merging with himself. Peter felt his Omega do the same, the edges of what used to be their separation disappearing as their natures became one.

Then, their connection, one that had always been dormant within them, came to the forefront, snapping their bond together until it became a physical Mark.

Peter’s chest heaved and his body convulsed within Wade’s grasp.

The Alpha sunk his fangs even deeper, pushing his knot as far into Peter as was possible, the feeling of their bond so palpable inside him that he was afloat in it.

They stayed there like that for what felt like seconds and hours, the time not linear as it was just the two of them, finally bonded.

Wade felt his world slide back onto its axis and the second the bond was complete, Peter felt his do the same, having never known it wasn’t aligned.

Their blood lost its coppery taste in the other’s mouth, becoming the flavor of them and it became near addictive. The room swelled with their collective scent, and the two were drunk with it as Wade’s knot finally faded enough for Peter’s hips to relax and for their fangs to release.

But the Alpha didn’t pull out, he just reorganized them, so he was on his back and Peter was laid out over him.

The heat in Peter was sated for now, and the force of their bond demanded they rest. So, Peter tucked his head under Wade’s chin, and let the knowledge of their Fated Bond carry him into a peaceful sleep.

~ ~ ~

Peter dreamt of Wade, and it all started when he was ten. Every memory, every slight glimpse of the tall and lanky teen who hung around his school, every dream he’d ever had of red eyes, even the conversation Wade had had with him in the bath, it all came rushing back.

And just like that, Peter _knew_. And he felt it all. The years that had gone by with them separated, rushed over him. He couldn’t see Wade’s memories, but he could feel them.

He felt every second the Alpha had endured the pain, the knowledge of their bond and the distance between them. All while Peter was blissfully unaware.

He could feel the strength of his Alpha’s legs as he trained in the military, feel the sickness start to eat into his body as the cancer took hold.

Then, he could feel the torture, like every atom in his body was pulled apart and put back together. But in the middle of it all, was Peter.

He could feel himself inside of Wade, keeping his last bit of insanity intact. Peter lived through Wade’s rage, his revenge, his torment.

At the same time, Wade was living through Peter’s isolation. He could feel the Omega’s loneliness like a mental break.

He felt the shoves and punches of bullies, the taunts of people on the streets who caught the scent of what he was.

Wade felt Ben’s death, and Peter’s grief as one of the only people he loved breathed their last breath. And again, as the same happened to May.

Through it all was this void, it went with Peter everywhere, surfaced through every heat, and kept him from experiencing things like a normal boy, a normal Omega.

And that void was Wade. While the Alpha had the memory of Peter to keep him going, his mate only had this insistent wrongness, like he couldn’t belong anywhere because his home was somewhere else.

Peter never knew physical pain like Wade, and the Alpha had never suffered the agony of loss like his Omega.

And at the same time, they both lived through the moment where they met again, felt the shift inside them both.

Every memory they shared since mingled between them, up until their bonding where the feeling of coming home overwhelmed them both.

They woke up at the same time, curled in each other’s arms, loud rumbling and soft chuffs mixing together in the air. Peter pulled back, smiling when Wade’s hands dug into him in protest.

He pushed up to bring their foreheads together, the red and gold almost their natural color at this point. The emotion between them swelled and Peter was breathless with the truth.

The same truth that Wade had held onto all these years, that had both kept him alive and dammed him to hell. But Peter _knew_ now. The raw Mark on Wade’s neck was a pure white, and he knew his would show a perfect black.

 He brought his hand up to cup the Alpha’s cheek as a single tear trailed down from one red eye and slid towards the bed.

Peter’s tears did the same, the feelings so intense he could barely speak. But he had to, there was still one thing he needed to say.

He smiled, eyes watery, but voice strong.

 “I love you, Wade, my Alpha.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHHHHHHH FINALLYYYYYYY. Man, that felt like a long time coming didn't it? I'm so glad they are back together and finally bonded!!! I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter. Our boys are a sealed deal now, so that means more craziness to come now doesn't it?! Let's just savor this moment though. 
> 
> See you all in the next chapter! <3


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Words cannot express how sorry I am that it's been so long since the last update. My life went from 0 to 60 in a few months and I am barley holding on friends. This chapter was also a pain to write for some reason, so I hope it isn't too terrible.  
> I can't make any promises about the uploading schedule because I will remain busy for a while. But I adore writing so I will try my best. I'm already formulating my next fanfic like I have any business planning for a future fic xD Anyhow...
> 
> Enjoy :)

* * *

 

Peter woke up a new person. His heat had quelled, his body transforming with the help of Wade’s pheromones that had infused into his blood by the Mark.

His senses felt heightened, magnified. He felt healthier than he ever had, more alive than he thought possible. Wade’s everything had poured into him and it felt he could breath, like very single moment before they were bonded, he’d been barley holding on.

And hadn’t that been the truth? Peter’s mind had blocked Wade out, probably because had he remembered; he wouldn’t have survived their separation. How the Alpha had done it was something Peter would never know.

But feeling his mate’s arms around him now, hearing the deep breaths and scenting the wildness from his skin, Peter could never be more thankful that he’d waited for him.

He was surprised that he wasn’t in pain, considering how rough they’d been. The clock on the nightstand and the light coming into the room confirmed that it was early the next morning. They both must have been exhausted.

A sudden blaring made Peter wince, his hand coming up to cover his exposed ear. The movement made Wade snap awake behind him and the Alpha growled lowly.

He rolled to his back, pulling Peter with him just enough to reach the phone behind him on the other end table.

It was a small burner phone; one Wade had probably brought with him. He put it to his ear and Peter could hear Weasel’s voice rush through the other line.

“I tried to buy you more time, but Fury is on his way. I have a car waiting outside for the three of us, but we have to leave now. Meet me upstairs in five.” After that the line went dead.

“Son of an eye-patched bitch. You try to enjoy mated bliss and suddenly we’re fugitives.” Wade sighed, utterly unbothered and Peter couldn’t help but laugh, even if the situation should probably be a little more serious.

“Don’t we have to go?” Wade was already ahead of him, pulling them both to standing and going over to the dresser.

He yanked out some clothes, walking over to Peter with what looked like an oversized hoodie. The Omega blushed at the sight of a naked Wade, the pure white Mark on his neck nearly glowing.

“Keep looking me like that and I’ll carry you out of here with you hanging on my cock baby boy.” Wade’s eyes glittered and Peter didn’t doubt that he would. “Arms up.”

The hoodie slid over his small frame easily and reached past his thighs before the phone rang again, and Wade flipped it open. “Can you two hurry the fuck up before-“ Wade shut it and grabbed a pair of sweats that he threw on.

“Underwear?” Peter asked, shifting uncomfortably.

“No time Petey, let’s go.” The Alpha turned, bent down, and lifted Peter over his shoulder. He squealed, feeling Wade’s arm curve over his legs, his hips bent over the man’s shoulder.

The hoodie was long enough to cover his ass thank god, but it didn’t stop Wade from sliding a hand up to grope him after he opened the locked door and heading upstairs.

“Can you not be a pervert for even a second?” Peter asked as they ascended the steps. The hand on his butt lifted up and slapped down hard, the sound sharp and the pain stinging.

Peter gasped, taken off guard by the spank but mostly by the gush of slick that came out of him in response. His dick was trapped between their bodies but that didn’t stop it from twitching and the Omega’s face went scarlet.

“Ooooh, whose the real pervert baby boy?” Wade spanked him again before they emerged to the main floor and Peter was mortified, praying no one was there.

Thankfully, it was too early for most to be awake and they quickly headed toward the main entrance. It was only then that reality really started to hit Peter.

Wade had said it. Fugitives. That’s what they were. They’d bonded, breaking Wade’s Marker in the process, and sealing their fates at the same time.

Peter watched as they passed through the house, taking in the first foyer that he remembered seeing. He craned his neck up as they walked outside, so he could glimpse the mansion he’d called home for the past several weeks.

It had been his haven, away from what had happened to May, to Ben, to his whole life really. It had given him friends and hope for a better life. And, it had been where he’d fallen in love with his mate.

Emotion swelled in his chest as he realized that he was losing another family. Wade, having felt it through the bond, soothed his hand along his skin and Peter bit his lip.

After everything he’d lost, he’d gained Wade. That was worth everything. Before he knew it, Peter was being lowered down into a car, the Alpha pulling him back over his shoulder so he could buckle him into what looked like a sleek black car.

“Mrs. Pool, so good to finally meet you. Mr. Pool talked about you the whole time we were away.” Peter looked into the middle rear-view mirror to see a toothy grinning man staring back at him.

“Uh-“

“Dopinder, hell of an upgrade.” Wade slid in next to him, holding a duffle bag that had seemingly appeared out of nowhere.

At the same time, Weasel opened the passenger side door and got in. He must have given it to Wade. The two worked quickly, Peter would give them that.

“Now, why don’t you take me and the Mrs.,” he shot Peter a look, “outta here. And, driver, roll up the partition please?”

“Will do Mr. Pool!” Peter waited until the black separator was up and the car had started to move to look over at his mate who he could tell was a little on edge.

“Your Beyoncé imitation is off. Also, Mrs.?” Peter said and Wade reared back in mock offense.

“Don’t start a fight on our first day bonded Petey Pie. You’ll lose that one for sure. Also yes, boys can be Mrs. now-a-days. Are we going to have to have a talk about inclusion and diversity baby boy?”

Peter hit his mate’s arm. “I’m not a girl.”

“Aw, and I was looking forward to you in some pretty lace panties being my good girl.” Peter sucked in a breath and stared forward, refusing to acknowledge the way his stomach flipped and how Wade chuckled.

Two could play at that game, and Peter needed the distraction. “If that’s really what Daddy wants.” He savored the sound of Wade chocking on his own saliva, even if his face was burning. Saying that almost killed him.

“ **Come here**.” If Peter thought Wade’s command was absolute before, it was like he’d just taken steroid’s now.

He flung himself into the Alpha’s lap, unable to control the way his body jerked to attention and eyes glazed over. But he felt nothing but trust.

“T-They’re still there.” He whispered, straddling his mate’s thighs. Wade pulled out his phone and shot a text off. A minute later and heavy metal started blaring up front, startling Peter.

“Now, whose Daddy’s pretty girl?” The Omega shot a hand out to cover Wade’s mouth, ignoring the way the Alpha’s hands bunched up the hoodie and pulled it up and over his hips so his lower half was bare and pressed against Wade’s straining erection.

“Don’t even start, ah!” Peter’s back arched, his hips undulating downward with Wade’s hands on his hips helping to grind him down.

“Not here but soon, I’m going to use commands on you. I’ll make you come apart for me baby boy.” Peter gasped at the sensation of Wade’s clothed cock rubbing insistently at his hole.

“You want that? Want me to make you obey?”

Peter nodded but Wade jerked him forward, so his hips were tilted down, and a hand came down on his ass. He cried out and tried to push away, surprised at his strength but it was still no match for Wade who held him firmly.

“What have I told you about using your words Petey?” Peter made a choice in that moment, one that made him tense with embarrassment, but he was with his Alpha, there was no shame here.

So, he looked Wade dead in the eye and bit his lip, staying silent. And oh, if the man didn’t catch on quick. A devil’s grin split his face and his eyes were black and dangerous.

“Say it.”

Peter’s eyes lit gold, and Wade’s red. “No.”

Wade was in the middle seat with Peter spread out over his lap in seconds. The car made for creative positioning, but the Alpha had no problems situating his mate with his slightly pink ass on display.

“I’m going to spank you till your skin is my favorite shade of red. If you want me to stop, you say Francis. Got it?” His voice was deeper, darker, and it thrilled Peter.

“Y-Yes Alpha.” The spank came down hard, with only a second to give Peter the chance to back out. Instead, the whimper that came out of his mouth gave Wade the last push he needed.

Everything about it got into Peter’s head in the best way. The embarrassment of being over Wade’s knees, knowing he couldn’t get up if he tried, the sharp sting and soothing hands.

He would never let anyone else touch or treat him like this, and that in it of itself made his mind feel floaty and slick rush out of him like his body was begging for something.

Wade slipped his other hand down his cleft, sinking a finger inside Peter who thrashed out. The Alpha curled his leg over Peter’s and used his elbow to push into his back, pinning him.

“More…please” Peter begged; voice surprisingly wet.

“Bad boys don’t get rewards.” Something inside Peter went cold, and something else heated up. It was a potent mixture, one that made him equally unsettled as it did desperate.

“I-I’ll be good!” _Smack. Smack._ “Please Alpha!”

“Give me ten more baby boy, let me see how good you can be for me. Okay?” Peter could only nod, getting lost in each smack as it landed and as Wade caressed his hand over each welt.

The pain was nice, but it was the feeling in his head that was making him wet, making him want to splay himself out for Wade.

After the final slap, the Alpha pulled him up and into his chest. “My good little Omega. You did so good for me.” Peter pressed his face directly over Wade’s Mark, inhaling and preening at the praise.

“I want you…inside.” Peter whispered and Wade growled, repositioning him so that the Omega was straddling the other’s hips. Wade yanked the hoodie off Peter, taking a moment to admire the black mate mark he’d left on him.

Peter watched as Wade’s expression went from heated to shocked to confused to concerned all in quick succession. He felt each emotion correspond through the bond and after the endorphin rush of the spanking, it was hard to get his head straight.

“W-What’s wrong?” The Alphas hand came up to brush over Peter’s Mark.

“It’s healed.” His voice was tight.

“What do you mean?” Even Peter’s voice was slurred but Wade was still staring at the Mark, his eyes fading back to normal.

“Your Mark, it’s healed. It’s only been a day.” Peter’s vision started going hazy again, his body swaying back a little which snapped Wade out of it.

The Alpha cursed and brought Peter into his chest. “Sorry baby boy, don’t drop on me again. I’m just…something’s wrong.”

~ ~ ~

“Wade, I’m fine.” Peter watched his mate pace and growl, run his hands over his head, curse, and repeat.

They’d arrived at a safe house after several hours of driving, most of which had been spent with Peter tucked into his mate’s body. After his hormones settled down, the last remnants of his heat and the spanking having made him go into a daze, he’d been surprised to see the Boston skyline as they entered the city.

Apparently, Wade and Weasel had places all over the country, separate from the Order, and all stocked with the essentials, even if they were a bit dilapidated.

“Waaaade.” Peter sighed again. He was confused too, maybe a little worried, but it wasn’t a big deal to him. His Mark had healed completely, and considering the way Wade ravaged his neck, it should have looked a lot more like a bloody wound than it did.

It was probably just their Fated Bond. Peter knew that Marks caused a shift in biology and it wasn’t like information on their particular situation was easy to google. He told Wade as much, but the Alpha was set on overthinking while Weasel had left to secure their location.

“I’m going to raise that piece of shit Francis back from the dead and destroy his sorry ass again if anything happens to you.”

“What do you mean?”

“My mutation,” He looked to the Omega, pained. “Our bond could have made you like me.” Peter just blinked.

“So?”

The silence dragged on for entirely too long, and the look on Wade’s face would have been comical if not for the very real feeling of horror coming through the bond.

“You…You don’t see anything wrong with that?” Peter felt like he was witnessing an existential crisis in motion.

“No, of course not. Why would I?” Peter was genuinely confused; didn’t they have worse things to worry about.

Wade just shook his head, looking at Peter like he had four heads before scrubbing his eyes and sighing loudly.

“Shouldn’t we talk about, you know, Fury?” Peter wanted to laugh at Wade’s theatrics, but he could feel his Alpha’s anxiety and wanted to distract him.

“Where’s Thanos when you need him? Could snap the bastard right out of existence.” Wade looked up at the ceiling and tsked. Peter was about to ask who the hell Thanos was when his mate flopped onto the bed next to where the Omega was sitting.

“Weasel is tracking his movements. In the meantime, he wants us to lay low. Fury has people crawling all over, looking for us. We are safer in the city because of the numbers but there’s also more members here. And they know me pretty well.”

“You? Nooo,” Peter laughed when Wade pinched the side of his butt. Things got quiet and Peter started to let the reality of their situation hit him.

The small one-bedroom house they were in was more like a bunker than anything else. It was stripped down and bare, save for the necessities. Peter had spotted a door to a basement that he was sure was filled with apocalyptic type equipment. Probably a militias worth of weapons too.

From the outside it looked entirely normal, huddled in a lower income neighborhood on the far end of the city.

“How bad is this?” Peter asked, voice quiet. Wade pulled the hoodie he wore until he was laying down next to him, curled on his chest.

“Hm, like if chimichangas became illegal,” Wade replied, and Peter snorted.

“You’d still eat them.”

“And I still mated you,” the Alpha shrugged. “But here’s the deal Petey, you need to stay here. The only time you leave is if you’re with me. They can slice off my head and I’ll be fine, but you probably won’t.”

Peter winced at the last comment. “Maybe we should try it out?”

“Try what out? Bondage? Cause I’m down for that-“ Peter lifted himself up on Wade’s chest and covered the man’s mouth.

“No. Well, maybe, yes, later,” Peter shook his head and ignored the flush of his cheeks. “We should injure me and see how it heals.”

Wade scowled, his hands tightening on Peter’s waist. He nipped at Peter’s hand, “No way in hell baby boy. We are just going to assume you’re porcelain and keep you wrapped up in here.”

Peter rolled his eyes but with Wade’s death grip on his body, he wasn’t going anywhere. The sound of the front door unlatching had the Alpha tensing and pulling Peter into him even harder.

But it could only be Weasel. The safe house might be shabby, but Peter had seen the fingerprint scanner and combination lock on the door, disguised by the door’s peeling wood.

 “We got a situation Wade.” Weasel’s voice carried through to them and the Alpha pulled them up, both walking to meet the Beta in the other room.

When they walked in, Domino stood next to him, looking weary. Next to her, was Miles.

Wade grit his teeth down hard. “Son of a bitch.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, I'm weirdly nervous to post this because it's been so long. So I hope everyone hasn't forgotten it, and that you all liked this chapter. We are in the final stretch here everyone! <3 See you next time!


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's midnight, I am sick, and I need to sleep like the dead. That being said, everyone's love and support on the last chapter made my little heart explode into fairy dust and I really can't thank you all enough. You make writing these fics so very worth it. Now, on to the next installment.
> 
> Enjoy :)

* * *

 

Sitting on someone’s lap should never be considered a strategic move, but Peter was sure it was the only thing keeping Wade from strangling Weasel and Domino.

He had to stand between them earlier, forcing Wade back before things got nasty. “He wants to break the Marker Wade,” Domino said for the third time.

Wade slammed a fist on the creaky dining room table and Peter watched as dust flew upward in a tiny cloud. “I don’t care what he said, I don’t care if he means it or not. You honestly think Fury wouldn’t have tracked him? I wouldn’t put it past him to have GPS embedded under his skin.”

Domino looked at Weasel, who just shrugged and sipped from his can of beer. She sighed. “That’s the plan.”

Silence. “Can I ask what that plan is?” Peter piped up before Wade could have another meltdown. Domino called to Miles who was still in the other room, looking like a terrified bunny.

He didn’t have to worry though, Wade might not like him, but he’d never hurt an Omega. Peter was probably the more likely of the two to attack him, but he was starting to think he misjudged the other Omega.

Miles shuffled in and sat in the last empty chair like a rock, avoiding eye contact. Wade was squeezing Peter’s waist and leg like he was a stress ball, clearly on edge.

He couldn’t blame him though, if Fury was tracking Miles, they didn’t have long to prepare. “Miles, what’s going on?”

The Omega took a deep breath and looked at them, his eyes settling on their Marks for a split second. “I was going to tell my dad about breaking the Marker, but once he realized you two had left, he ordered Vision to go find you and he wouldn’t listen to me. I convinced Domino to bring me to you because he will find you, and if he knows I’m here, he might wait before he…does something rash.”

At the mention of Vision, everyone tensed. “And how were you able to convince Domino?” Wade asked, voice impatient.

“He,” Domino looked over at Miles, “opened up about some things. Just trust me Wade, his intentions are good. He wants the Marker broken.”

“Then what’s the plan? Waiting for Fury to come find my mate isn’t something I’m willing to do.”

“Let me take him to my place in New York.” Domino said, but Wade growled. “See, that’s why it will work. Fury knows you wouldn’t let Peter go anywhere without you. And he’s going to use Vision to find you. I won’t leave his side, and if I’m with him, nothing can touch him.”

Peter stayed silent, an inner panic starting low in his belly at the thought of them being separated again. Now that they were mated, separation would be uncomfortable, but it wouldn’t become dangerous unless drawn out for weeks or months. It shouldn’t come to that.

But still, knowing Fury would come after Wade was painful to think about. Wade couldn’t die, Fury knew that, so Peter couldn’t imagine the lengths the Chair was willing to go to get him back, the kinds of things he would do.

Now that they were properly mated, they didn’t know what their Fated Bond would do to Peter if Wade died, or even got hurt. It wasn’t something the Omega particularly wanted to find out.

Wade knew what was going on with Peter and he pulled him tighter to his chest, rubbing his thigh softly. But Domino wasn’t wrong, as much as it pissed him off.

Her ridiculous excuse of a power had saved her every single time they worked together. Meanwhile Wade was stuck with holes though his chest, poles through his head, and even a knife to the dick once.

So, if Peter was safe with anyone other than him, it would be Domino. “You need to leave now.” Weasel said, looking serious.

Peter jumped up, pulling at Wade’s hand and dragging him into the bedroom before shutting the door. “Why are you agreeing to this?”

Peter looked conflicted, trusting his Alpha but not wanting to leave him. Wade sat on the edge of the bed, pulling Peter between his legs.

“Vision is a Stark invention gone bad. Think AI. He’s usually nonviolent, works with his partner Wanda mostly. But when someone needs to be tracked, the Order calls on him. He can see through every web connected device. Every phone, camera, video, everything. It won’t take him long to dig through Weasel’s shit to find us. Domino will keep you safe. As long as you’re near me, you’re in danger.”

“But what about you?” Peter ran his fingers down Wade’s head, tracing the scars distractedly.

“Baby boy, you might not like it but there isn’t a fucking thing Fury or anyone else could do to me that I wouldn’t come back from. And since we don’t know what our bond did to you, we can’t take the chance by keeping you here. Domino’s place is untraceable and if she’s with you, nothing can happen. Trust me. Please Petey, don’t worry about me. If I know you’re safe, I’ll be fine.”

Wade snaked his hands around Peter, hands roaming up and down his legs and ass. “Fine, do what you have to do. But…listen to Miles. I think he’s trying to fix this without too much chaos.”

The man rolled his eyes but nodded. “I’ll be a saint. Call me Teresa.” Peter leaned down and kissed him, using some strength to push Wade down so he could crawl up onto his lap.

He’d never done this, but Wade’s hands helped guide him into a slow grind, his body moving like waves and the Alpha’s eyes ate it up.

“We need to stop,” Peter was breathless, hands balancing on Wade’s chest and pelvis pressing down hard, seeking more friction.

He’d gotten underwear and pants earlier, but now he was wishing he hadn’t. Wade was silent, eyes boring into Peter’s until they were both lit up, their irises dilated, and fangs elongated.

“We don’t have time to listen to you two fuck!” Weasel yelled from the other side of the door and Peter jerked, his entire body going red.

“That’s it. I’m gonna kill him. Roasted Weasel for dinner.” Wade ran a hand down his head and face, sitting up to kiss Peter once more before they both had to get up.

“I love you,” the Omega said, reaching up to wrap his arms around Wade’s neck.

“I love you too baby boy.”

Peter breathed in his mate’s scent, hoping it wouldn’t be long before he got to smell it again.

~ ~ ~

“Why are you doing this?” Peter asked Miles, the two standing by the front door waiting. Wade was standing watch out front while Weasel and Domino went to get a rental car, or “steal” a rental car, as Wade had mouthed to him earlier.

Miles’ eyes snapped up his, arms crossed and lips a flat line. “Don’t lie. I’d rather you not tell me than lie.” Peter said after a few seconds.

“I know what you think of me, what everyone in the Order thinks of me. But I’m not some accidental kid who my mom threw on my dad.”

“Then who are you? Why does any of this matter to you? Why did the Marker exist in the first place? You don’t seem to love Wade…so…”

Miles shook his head. “It was never about love. It was about protection. I grew up poor, that was before my dad knew about me. My mom did whatever she could for money to support us. She was an Omega, so you can guess what that was. She did the best she could but one day…she just never came back. I wondered the streets trying to find her and got picked up and taken to the police. It didn’t take long for them to ID me as Nick Fury’s son. Outside of the Order he’s a pretty big deal in the CIA, so DNA matched us up. He took me in immediately and has been protecting me ever since.” Miles shrugged, like his life hadn’t been a nightmare. But he seemed to not want pity, so Peter didn’t give it to him.

“That doesn’t explain why you’re doing this for me and Wade, or why you wanted him as your mate.”

“I know what dropping like that is like.” Miles said, eyes haunted. “When Wade left, you sort of, I don’t know, looked like you died. I’d dropped like that once, though not nearly for the same reason. And I just…I realized that if I mated Wade, which I doubt he would let happen anyway, it would destroy you both. And you’re right, I never loved him. I barley saw him. But like everyone in the Order, I heard about him. Deadliest member we have. Invincible. My dad’s pretty protective, but he won’t be around forever. His job already lowers his chances of making it back home every day. So…he wanted me mated. He didn’t push it, but I felt like I owed him for taking me in. I didn’t want to be a burden, and I figured I wouldn’t have to worry about anything if I had the protection of an Alpha. And what better Alpha to have than…”

“The strongest one.” Peter finished for him, the pieces of the puzzle finally snapping together.  

“But after seeing you so messed up, and so angry, I couldn’t do it. I used to dream about romance too…omega hormones, you know. I wanted a good mate and while I might not believe in that anymore, you have that with Wade. You have more than that with him.” Miles gestured toward Peter’s Mark.

“I’m not gonna come between a Fated Pair.” The other Omega gave him a half-hearted smile and Peter returned it.

“My dad isn’t so bad, despite how he acts. I won’t let him do anything, I promise.”

Peter took a deep breath. “I believe you. If Fury really wanted to cause a fight, he had plenty of chances to do it before now. And…for what it’s worth, I admire you. You don’t need an Alpha, but if you want one, good one’s are out there.”

Miles was silent, emotion swirling in his eyes, before a knock to the door startled them both. “Oh honey~, I’m home.”

Peter rolled his eyes and grinned before opening the door to his mate, dressed in his suit. “I thought I ordered a pizza?”

“Baby boy, the only pizza I got for you is in a bad porno with my dick shoved through the mid-“ Peter slammed the door before opening it.

“Now, that’s just rude, slamming a door in a ladies face.”

“I thought I was the Mrs.?”

“Oh NOW, you want to be the Mrs.”

“You both know that we have to go right?” Domino raised her voice, looking over Wade’s shoulder.

“I’m ready when you are.” Peter replied, trying to ignore the anxiety that pulsed through him. Wade felt it of course, and the man walked up to him, throwing his arms around Peter and lifting him up in the air.

Peter twined his legs around his Alpha’s hips and buried his face in his mate’s neck. He squeezed him hard and let himself feel the burning in his chest, the emotion expanding through the bond because Wade felt the same way.

“Please be safe.” Peter whispered and Wade rumbled deeply, the vibration soothing into the Omega’s body.

“You too baby boy. I love you.”

~ ~ ~

Peter replayed the words in his head the entire drive to New York as the sun sunk lower in the sky and eventually disappeared. In the back of his mind was the anxiety about going back to his home city.

He hadn’t been back since May’s death which, in reality, hadn’t been more than a few months ago. Peter knew he hadn’t fully mourned her.

He’d let the sadness sink to the back of his mind. He was too overwhelmed with being taken hostage, brought to the compound, and learning about the secret society that was the Order.

It had felt like a different world, a fantasy of sorts. Meeting Wade had changed him, bringing a level of emotion he’d never known existed.

He’d dreamt of coming back to New York with Wade by his side. He’d go back to his dinky little apartment and tell his Alpha all about his memories there.

Peter would relive the experience, cry into his mate’s arms, and heal. But now, he was going back alone. If it wasn’t for Domino presence, he would probably doubt the whole thing ever happened.

Well, her and his Mark. Peter kept rubbing at the slightly raised skin on his neck, trying to soothe the buzz beneath his skin.

He wouldn’t drop again, the bond ensured that, but separation would always be uncomfortable. And Wade was in danger.

Everyone seemed to take his ability to heal for granted, but all it did for Peter was make him relieved that he would always come back.

Otherwise, it made his stomach tie in knots, knowing how reckless Wade would be, just because he could. They were bonded now and who knows what the repercussions of Wade dying were now.

They couldn’t be good, and Peter was preparing himself to find out at least once before this whole thing was over.

“You okay Peter?” Domino asked, her foot pressing down on the gas so hard, they were practically flying. She had explained to him that she was “lucky” and while that had made about zero sense logically, they were going over 100mph on the freeway and nothing had happened to them. He was still skeptical though.

“Yeah, just in my head.”

“We are almost there.” Peter jerked, looking out the window and seeing the familiar skyline of the city, like he’d never left at all.

He’d been so distracted the entire time, thinking about May and Ben and Wade that he didn’t realize when they arrived.

“Where do you live?” He asked her, biting his cheeks and tapping his foot.

She took a deep breath, glancing at him before looking back to the road. “Don’t freak out but my place is in Queens.”

The shot of fear and excitement had Peter feeling dizzy, but he just nodded. “It’s okay. Couldn’t avoid it forever.”

They stayed silent as Domino weaved through the city, occasionally laughing at Peter’s opened mouthed disbelief at how every streetlight went green and every crowd dispersed to make way for the car.

NYC traffic was still thick, but they made it through in record time. Peter ignored the familiarity of Queens, pushing past the pain of seeing streets he used to walk regularly, of knowing May was no longer walking them either.

He’d come back, and no one was here to welcome him. “We are meeting a friend first; his name is Peter too.” She winked at him. “He’ll be taking the car off our hands, making sure it isn’t traced to our location.”

“Another Order member?”

“Ha. No. He showed up at Sister Margaret’s one night, complaining about his wife Susan cheating on him. Weasel and Wade took a liking to him and, he just sort of…hangs around? Totally normal guy otherwise.”

Peter frowned. “He knows the car is stolen right?” He didn’t like the idea of a normal innocent person getting dragged into all this.

“Of course. He’s surprisingly brave. And we never put him in danger, well, Wade used to, but he stopped too.”

Peter nodded as they pulled into a covered parking lot. “There he is.” Domino nodded toward a man standing off to the side.

Complete with khakis and a flannel coat, he really did look utterly normal. But something in his eyes was off, and Domino noticed it immediately.

Her foot slammed on the break, her hand throwing the car into reverse. But it was too late. Bullets shattered the windows, many of them catching the skin of Peter’s arms and leaving trails of fire.

Domino was untouched, her side window unbroken, as arms reached in and pulled Peter out. It happened too fast, like these violent encounters always did. He felt better knowing Domino would be okay.

 But Peter had never been all that lucky.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did say I liked cliffhangers. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯  
> I am eternally sorry though.   
> <3 Don't kill me. See you guys next time!


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back again! Things are heating up y'all! I'm excited!! ^-^
> 
> Enjoy :)

* * *

 

Wade was twitchy, a feeling he hadn’t had since his first combat mission in the military when he was still wet behind the ears.

Fighting in underground rings was a far cry from holding a gun and using it well. He’d caught on quickly though, and he never looked back.

It was because his Omega was gone, targeted by the Order, while he was stuck banging his head against the wall in a safe house hours away from him.

Miles did indeed have a GPS tracker, disguised as a belly button ring, and he was currently sitting on the front porch. Fury would be here soon, and it was frustrating that Wade wouldn’t be allowed to stab him, at least not right away.

Miles made it clear that it shouldn’t come to violence, and Wade had somewhat of a reputation for being the first to shoot.

So here he was, inside like a caged dog. The hours ticked by achingly slowly, images of Peter naked beneath him the only company he had.

Eventually, the sound of cars broke through Wade’s pornographic imagination and he was up on his feet in seconds, hands itching to reach for his swords.

Voices yelled, swirling together, and the aggression inside him threaten to break through, to go kill the man who would threaten his mate.

He kept himself in check because if he didn’t, he’d seal Peter’s fate anyway. Wade could destroy the entire Order, given time, but Peter didn’t have that time. So, he took a deep breath and stayed still, facing the door.

It eventually flung open and Fury stood in the doorway, Miles trying to pull at his trench coat from behind.

“Motherfucker.” Was all he said, casual stepping in like murder wasn’t in his eyes, “a Fated fucking Pair.” His expression turned serious, but Wade stayed still, merely cocking his head to the side.

“Show me the Mark.”

“Break the Marker.”

“The Mark first Wilson.” The undertone of his voice had Wade pulling Bea and Arthur out. Fury, unsurprisingly, didn’t so much as blink.

“Funny thing. My Mark will still be there after all the members you brought with you blow my ugly ass up. But after Bea here guts you? You won’t get a second chance to break the goddamn Marker.”

“Don’t threaten me.” Fury growled, stalking forward with Miles attached to his back. “You can’t kill the holder of your Marker.”

 Wade stepped forward, grinning through his mask. “And you can’t kill me.”

“But I can kill your mate.” Wade sent a blade flying, and he watched as it sank into Fury’s thigh. The man fell to his knees, his face grimacing in pain.

Wade was in front of him with his other sword to the man’s throat before he could take his next breath. He barley noticed the way Miles screamed as he stepped back to watch the whole thing unfold.

“Break the Marker before I make your son watch you die. I’ll kill everyone who tries to lay a hand on Peter, and you know I can.”

They’d had a conversation very similar to this and as their eyes met, they both knew it. When Wade joined the Order, he’d gone before the High Table and argued for his independence.

He didn’t want to be attached to any Faction and while every other Chair seemed content to keep Wade out of their group, Fury hadn’t agreed so readily.

But Wade had a point that could never be argued against. When Fury tried to strong arm him into his Faction, Wade stabbed himself right through the throat.

When he pulled it out, Fury got a front row seat to understanding that no one would intimidate Wade because they couldn’t actually _do_ anything to him, Fury included.

They were back there again. Fury wasn’t stupid, he would have worked it out in his head that Peter wasn’t here, and he didn’t know where he was.

So, Wade could very well kill him, and whoever he brought with him, before they could even get a distress signal out.

And who could stop him? A bomb maybe, for a little, but the man wouldn’t risk it with his son in proximity.

Wade waited and watched the gears turn, Fury’s hand squeezing his thigh and his breath coming a little faster.

The Alpha hadn’t hit the femoral artery, he knew since his own had been cut god knows how many times. So, he wouldn’t die of blood loss, but getting to a medic was probably a good idea.

But Wade wasn’t worried about that, he had all the time he needed to make sure his Petey and their bond was safe.

Fury reached into his coat pocket, pulling out the round silver Marker…and snapping it in two. He threw both sides to Wade who caught and crushed both in his free palm.

“Marker broken.” Fury said lowly, one eye looking furious but resigned. “I’ll make the call to the High Table later.” Wade grinned, using his hand to pull the bottom of his mask out from the body suit.

Using his thumb, he lifted it just a fraction, flashing his white Mark at the Chair. Fury’s eyes popped wide just as Wade walked towards him, grabbed the hilt of his sword, and pulling it free.

The groan that came from Fury was music to Wade’s ears and he whistled to himself as he bypassed the man and Miles to walk out the front door.

“Sorry to leave you all so soon,” he called to the mini group of mercenaries out front. They couldn’t make a scene, but Wade didn’t doubt they all wanted to eviscerate him. “But I’ve got a date with a sweet little spider.”

Wade mused internally about how his Peter wasn’t _that_ Peter while he walked down the street to meet Weasel who was probably playing poker in some back alley. No one came after him, they knew better.

Time to go get his mate.

~ ~ ~

Peter spit blood out onto the warehouse floor, trying to breathe through the pain in his side. He was getting _real_ tired of broken ribs.

He closed his eyes and sent a silent prayer that Domino and her friend Peter were okay. The events played out in his mind as he thought of them.

The gunshots, the hands yanking him from the car, Dominos attempt to save him. She’d fought better than any single one of their attackers, but there was at least eight of them, and one of them held a gun to the other Peter’s head.

They’d thrown Peter in a black van and he struggled as best he could. He’d even smashed a shovel they had in the van over one of their heads.

But it was too late. They shot the other Peter through his side, and Peter yelled at everyone to stop. He told Domino to let him go.

He told his attackers, or the three who were left conscious, that he’d go willingly if they just let Domino and other-Peter go.

Domino had screamed at him, but he begged her, not wanting to witness the death of another person because of him.

She tried, but they had him in the van with a knife to his throat before she could get to him. They beat him unconscious and Peter didn’t remember how long it took before he was out.

He woke up in a pitch-black room, alone and tied to a chair, with blood dripping down his face from a cut on his head. There was the sound of cars outside, but a cloth gag and duck-tape kept him from screaming out. He felt numb.

Peter kept his eyes closed and his attention on the bond. It was the only thing keeping the pain away. It was like a warm core inside of him, one he imagined wrapping around his body.

Realistically, he didn’t know if he was getting out of this one. He’d hoped Wade would be done with Fury by the time they got to New York, but he hadn’t called in the car and who knows how long had passed.

Domino would let him know, but that didn’t mean they could find him in time. He was glad no one else was in imminent danger but, if he was honest with himself, he was devastated.

He wasn’t worried about dying, but to leave Wade now was about the worst thing that could happen. His Alpha had waited for years to be with him, and he’d already lost him once, only to get him back.

If he died now, what would happen to Wade? The thoughts swirled in his head as blood pooled in his mouth and the darkness of the room surrounded him.

~ ~ ~

“You never got your driver’s license, did you?” Wade leaned his chin on his fist, his feet up on the dash and half out the open window of the car. Something felt wrong but it always did when he wasn’t with Peter.

Weasel was driving like a bat out of hell and really, it was like putting your life in the hands of a toddler. “I’m from New York, no one has their driver’s license.” The man shrugged, going over 100mph.

“I’m pretty sure you’re a closet Canadian.” Wade was trying to keep his mind off how Peter was doing. They’d told them to stay off the phone, in case Vision was searching for them, so he wasn’t able to get in touch with them and it was starting to sit wrong with him.

“Well, could you blame me if I was? Fuckin’ Canada?” Wade punched the man in the shoulder and screamed ‘weee’ as the car jerked to the side. “You’re gonna get me killed you shithead.” Weasel murmured and Wade snickered.

“Not yet sugar tits, I still need a chauffeur.” A phone rang from the glove and Wade snatched it out. “What did we fucking talk about?”

“Hey, I left the safe house. You said we couldn’t have phones if we were there. I wasn’t.” Wade punched him again and they swerved on the highway as he answered.

“Yes, my liege?” Wade answered but the heavy breathing on the phone had him straightening up and listening closely.

“They took Peter! The cartel!” The roar Wade let out shook the car.

~ ~ ~

The lights flicked on: huge overheads lamps with powerful bulbs that nearly blinded Peter. The blood was oozing out of the cut on his head, rather than gushing, and a good amount of it had dried so he could at least open his eyes.

He was in what looked to be a warehouse, which was small as far as warehouses go, and it was completely empty. The silence dragged out, only interrupted by Peter swallowing more blood.

The pain was starting to become more prominent and the way his ribs shook when he breathed made Peter wonder just how badly he was injured.

So much for having Wade’s healing factor. What sounded like a door opening behind him had Peter wanting to panic, but he realized he should probably conserve energy and be calm. It didn’t work.

The way the footsteps echoed around the room as they approached him made something churn in his belly. How the hell was he going to get out of this?

“I never thought I’d see the day that Wade Wilson found himself an Omega. But who could blame him?” A hand ran up the backside of Peter’s head, hair being pulled between the fingers. Peter fought back a disgusted shiver.

“First male Omega I’ve ever seen, alive anyway. A Fated Pair too. You’d sell for a fortune.” The voice was reedy, male, and Peter could tell by the man’s scent that he was a Beta.

“My master would take pity on you, he doesn’t relish in harming the weak. I do apologize for the rough handling; we’ve been looking for you for quite a while and had to take the chance when we had it. And the cartels are…messy at best.”

The Beta stayed behind Peter, his hand sliding down to his shoulder and resting there. Peter’s clothes had been torn but he was thankfully still covered, even if blood saturated a lot of it.

Peter kept himself from hissing as the duck-tape covering his mouth was ripped off and the cloth pulled out. He didn’t bother screaming, it wouldn’t get him anywhere with someone like this and for all he knew, no one would hear him anyway.

“Why are you d-doing this?” Peter’s voice was wet from blood and scratchy from not using it, but the words were audible enough.

“My master has no interest in the slave trade, no matter how lucrative, but when he got wind of Wade Wilson starting a war with the cartel over an Omega? You caught his interest. The Order is somewhat of a thorn in our side and you were a perfect opportunity.”

“W-What are you-“ Peter coughed up some blood, “going to do t-to me?” He had a sick feeling in his chest.

“For now, we plan to keep you as…motivation? I believe that’s how my master put it. But first, we need you as bait. So, as much as I’d like to update your accommodations, I will have to leave you here. Don’t worry though, it shouldn’t be long.” He tapped his shoulder before taping his mouth back up. Afterward, the sounds of retreating footsteps faded into the background, the door closed, and the lights shut off.

Peter felt himself shaking. Obviously, they were talking abut baiting Wade, but if the Order had been a problem for them, who knows what their larger plan was?

He’d talked about the cartels like a separate entity, one they weren’t apart of, but were working with. Peter prayed Wade wouldn’t come, he did know why but this person and his ‘master’ felt much worse than the cartels alone.

Peter needed to start thinking and get out of these binds. Even if he was being watched via camera, which he could guess he was, even loosening the ropes could help. Something. He had to do something.

~ ~ ~

“You stabbed me through the leg, and you want my help?”

“Gee, you make it sound so personal when you say it like that.”

“Wilson what the fuck do you want?” Fury sounded exasperated but surprisingly unaffected. He was a Chair after all, and Wade was technically still a member, so was Peter. Which was why Wade knew this would work.

“Peter’s been taken.” That’s all he needed to say.

“Fuck.”

“We are headed to New York City where he was last. Domino was with them and said she has five cartel guys tied up and waiting for questioning. I need you and the mercs ready. Rogers’ faction too.”

“Get me information and we’ll go get him.” They hung up and Wade resisted stabbing or shooting himself to take his mind off what was happening.

He’d got into it a lot with Fury in the past, and while the Marker had been a much bigger problem, now that it was broken, no loyalty was lost. That’s how the Order functioned. Grudges were what enemies wanted. Peter was a member, which meant he had their protection, simple as that.

That was little comfort to Wade since he’d go through an army to get to his mate but having numbers on his side would help.

First, they needed to get the fuck to New York. Domino had brought their ex-comrade Peter (the one Wade most certainly did _not_ choose for his team back in the day because of his name) to the hospital before gathering the fuckers left behind and setting them up at one of her safe house basements.

It was just outside the city, in Jersey, so it wouldn’t take too long. Weasel stayed silent, choosing not to die in a car wreck if Wade freaked out anymore.

He was counting the seconds, one hand bouncing on his lap, the other throwing a small throwing knife into the air and catching it on the down swoop.

He would use it to get any and all intel from the cartel goons. Wade knew what torture was like, so he normally kept his kills clean.

But his mate was at risk, so as far as he was concerned, they deserved everything coming to them, including pain that was worse than death.

Wade stopped talking, allowing the voices in his head to take over with a vengeance. His darker side didn’t fight to get out anymore, but when he needed it, it was there.

He needed it now.

~ ~ ~

Peter woke with a start, having passed out again at some point. Something inside him, inside the bond, was darkening. It didn’t hurt, didn’t exactly scare him either, but it was unsettling.

He kept falling in and out of consciousness, his efforts to wiggle his bindings loose turning into a useless pursuit.

The Beta had come back in one time to give him some water, though he stayed out of Peter’s line of sight. He promised him he’d be able to be untied soon, but Peter wasn’t holding his breath.

Peter had asked him who he worked for, who this ‘master’ was, to see if he could try and think this through. Any information was good information.

Thanos. That’s all the man said, his tone one of reverence, before disappearing and Peter groaned when he left. The name meant nothing to him.

He closed his eyes and felt along the bond, which was now more jagged if possible. It worried Peter but he just pressed his mind up against it, feeling it’s warmth, and slipped back into the darkness of sleep.

It was the only place he couldn’t feel the pain and as always, he dreamt of Wade.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOOOO Fury isn't a complete asshole, NOR the main villain. Who'd have thunk? Anywho, I started another Spideypool fic (because I'm an idiot with no patience) so if you want to, go check out The Hunt! Otherwise, see you all next time. (｡•̀ᴗ-)✧


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Little mini warning: Wade is a little darker here and a small torture scene is in this chapter. So be aware! Also, personal update: I am doing better guys! Still busy to an unholy degree, but I'm feeling better. Thank you for all the love! Now onto the show!
> 
> Enjoy :)

* * *

 

Peter woke up to the sound of screams, his body in so much pain every breath hurt. The lights suddenly switched on and the change blinded him.

“Baby boy!” The voice had Peter shaking his head and whimpering loudly, trying to get his eyes to focus. Once they did, he still couldn’t see his Alpha, but he could feel him.

The screams and shouts never stopped, and Peter tried to pull at his binds, listening to the sounds of gunshots and swords ripping through flesh.

“Wade!” He screamed, desperately trying to move but each pull of the rope on his body made the pain throb and stole the little breath he could get into his lungs.

Eventually, the ropes snapped, and Peter was in familiar arms which he melted into. “Stay with me Petey, we aren’t out of this yet.”

He looked up into his mate’s face, which was unmasked, and Peter knew something was wrong. His eyes were black like usual, but they were empty, nearly soulless.

Pain exploded in his chest and he looked down to see a sword coming from Wade’s chest and piercing into his. Wade squeezed him close, smiling down at him and Peter felt the floor disappear under his feet.

“It’s okay baby boy. It’s gonna be okay.”

~ ~ ~

His scream woke him up, sweat pooling at his hairline and spilling down his skin. His chest shuddered as he tried to catch his breath.

“You’re safe here.” The voice came out of the darkness and Peter jerked so harshly he hissed out in pain. “Don’t be scared, little Omega.”

“It would be easier to believe that if I could see you.” Peter coughed, his chest feeling oddly better than it did yesterday. “And if you weren’t watching me sleep in the dark.”

“Ebony, the lights.” They flicked on and Peter squinted against them. When he adjusted, Peter was staring at the largest man he’d ever seen. And he was purple.

“You’re purple.” Peter didn’t know if feeling better made him stupid or if his dream had just thrown him off. He still felt sick from the image of the sword going through him and Wade, but it wasn’t time to dwell on it. “You’re Thanos, aren’t you?”

“And you’re Peter.”

“What do you want with Wade? Why are you using me?” Peter figured it was better to get to the point.

Thanos’ eyes glittered, the two being the only human part about him. “He’d make a useful ally.” Peter wanted to roll his eyes, unsurprised by the answer.

“And what do you want to use him for?” Thanos smiled, considering Peter’s question but staying silent.

“Ebony, move him to my house. It will be more suitable for him there.” He gave the order and walked out of Peter’s sight. The Omega wanted to scream, frustrated and exhausted.

The fact that he just confronted an eight-foot-tall purple mutant who, like everyone else, wanted his mate, made his head spin. There was a joke in there somewhere, one Wade would probably love, but Peter was at the end of his line and he’d about had it.

“Not to worry Omega, if the Master say’s you’re safe, then no one if the world could harm you. They wouldn’t even be able to find you.”

Peter felt the needle sink into his neck and the words echoed in his mind as everything went black.

~ ~ ~

Wade wedged the screwdriver under the man’s fingernail, centimeter by centimeter. Screams filled the soundproof basement, but he didn’t stop.

It was his last fingernail after all, had to make it count, though Wade wasn’t surprised when he didn’t say anything else. The cartel seemed to have upgraded their goons to ones who could withstand a little pain.

Wade had to force himself to be patient. He’d killed the first man out of anger the second he saw him, wasting valuable information in the process.

As much as he wanted to find Peter, torture took time, and it was far more about the mind than people would believe. He knew better than anyone.

That was why he’d tied each man in the room to the floor, forcing them all to watch. It was why he told them what he wanted to know in the beginning and had said nothing since. It was why his mask was still on, but his gloves weren’t.

Everything was a game, and Wade knew how to play it better than anyone because he’d been a character in it before. He knew how to win, so he’d ensure that they would lose.

Wade made a show of getting the small saw out, the one strong enough to cut through bone. He got to work on the first finger, the screams getting louder and more hysterical, but all Wade could think about was his Omega and the people who took him from him.

They’d suffer, so that in the future, anyone who even thought about hurting Peter knew what the consequences would be. Because he _would_ get his mate back, even if he had to spill gallons of blood to do it.

~ ~ ~

Wade emerged from the basement covered in blood, his usual vulgar humor covered by a thing veil of murderous intent.

They were all dead, all of them spilling their guts before Wade killed them. He’d given them a choice, tell him what they knew and die quickly, or stay quiet and go slowly and painfully. Either way, they all knew they weren’t making it out.

It didn’t take long for what little information they had to come out, but it wasn’t much. A group of people were gathered in the living room, many of which Wade didn’t bother to look at.

He noted that Domino and Weasel were there, the former looking angrier than he’d seen her in a long time. Not-his-Peter was in the hospital now, and while he’d be okay, using him to capture Wade’s Peter had hit her hard and she was pissed.

Everyone else in the room was either from the Mercenary, Guard, or Espionage Faction. Fury was probably being seen by the Medical Faction, but he’d done his job in getting the others here.

Truthfully, the broken Marker situation would probably come back to bite Wade in the ass one day, but it didn’t matter right now.

Wade stood at the front of the room, looking at who was there. He recognized many of them as squad leaders, so if they needed more manpower, they had it.

“The cartel is working under another organization.” Wade said and an unsettled hush fell over the room. “The details are being hidden from most of the cartel. Things started between us and the cartel, but a third party came in. They didn’t know shit about who that it, but my guess is they aren’t our friends, and my Omega being taken has more to do with them than the cartel at this point.”

“This needs to be taken before the High Table.” One of the leaders from the Merc Faction said, stepping forward. “If the cartel is keeping it hidden, we need to know about it now. Depending on the scope, the whole Order needs to be notified.”

“We don’t have time for that,” Wade replied. “Call your Faction Chairs and let them know what’s going on. I’m going to the cartel compound now.”

“Wade you can’t go alone,” Domino said, hands on her hips. “That place is rigged, otherwise we would have done something earlier.”

“The Order can’t do anything because it can’t draw attention.” They’d staged drug related shoot outs a few times, but they couldn’t afford for the police to ask too many questions, so their progression with the cartel was slow, too slow for what was at stake. “But I can. No one would be surprised if they heard my name associated with this. Have the Chairs cover my tracks well enough and I’ll get the information we need. Call your Chairs, explain what’s going on. I’ll be back by dawn, by then I want an agreement but either way, I’m going down to that compound.”

Wade turned around, choosing to let Weasel follow him, he could use someone with a clear mind. “The Continental?” The Beta said and Wade just nodded.

Dopinder would have been outside waiting but he wasn’t an Order member and they could only involve him so much. So, Weasel was driving and for once, he didn’t bitch about it. Which meant Wade was probably walking on a thin layer of control and everyone could tell.

Which was saying something since Wade was perpetually insane and he usually wore it well. Now, he probably resembled the homicidal maniac most people saw him as.

He felt like he did when he first realized his mutation was irreversible, except back then all he could feel was grief, now he felt anger. Or unbridled, seething rage.

The longer he was away from Peter, the more intense the emotions got. They swirled in his stomach and images of people hurting his mate had his fangs digging into his cheeks, the taste of blood keeping him from losing it.

If he didn’t do this right, Peter was as good as dead. As much as he wanted to charge into the cartels compound, he needed to be more prepared, and the Chairs needed to be on his side.

Whoever this third party was, if they could influence the cartel, they wouldn’t be something Wade could take down alone, at least not as fast as it needed to be to get Peter back safely.

So, when Weasel finally pulled into the Continental, Wade had calmed himself down into ice, his body riddled with tension that he held tight and controlled.

It was far easier than it used to be, the bond humming strong in his chest, keeping the feral side of himself at bay. For now.

“They’ll be surprised to see us.” Weasel chuckled to himself as they got out of the car, the valet taking the car into the underground parking lot.

Wade stayed silent, noting the nervous undertone of Weasel’s voice. Neither of them had taken much advantage of the Order’s resources, and the Continental was about the most well-known.

It was a hotel, one closed to outsiders, with one in each major city in the world. It was marketed as a high-class resort for select elites, with reservations made by invitation only.

It was the most visible thing about the Order, but its prestige was exactly what kept it disguised. It was also why Wade could walk in with blood dripping from him and no one batted an eye.

People did make way for him though, and Wade could sense the way everyone tensed when he walked by. He’d been inside the various Continentals maybe once each, preferring the shady underbelly of the world to the glittered over-decorated one that the Continental represented.

The High Table was probably thankful for that. Nothing like footage of Deadpool walking into the Continental to stir up questions, though the Order’s members would easily be able to take care of that. They had people everywhere.

Charon, the concierge, smiled warmly at both of them. He appeared harmless to most, but Wade knew the man’s track record. His kill list wasn’t nearly as long as Wade’s, but it was impressive for a man who worked behind a desk.

Weasel explained why they were there quickly. Wade needed a full set. The man nodded, “Absolutely,’ he motioned to them, “follow me.”

Wade didn’t mention that he liked the man better in a different franchise, his funny bone has been severed when Peter was taken and now all he could focus on was how badly he wanted to kill everyone that had anything to do with it.

They followed him to the elevator which took them deeper underground, the part of the building that was surrounded by parked cars and a shit ton of soundproofing.

Wade let Weasel do the talking, something that felt entirely wrong, but he couldn’t bring himself to open his mouth.

 “Everything you’ll need is on this floor.” Charon said, letting the two men get off before heading back up to attend to the other guests.

Weasel scowled. “Shit, I hate being here.” Wade walked forward, not mentioning that Weasels lived in burrows so the Beta should feel nice and cozy.

The underground area was not unlike a mall, with various hallways and decorated doors. Wade took a deep breath before entering the first room.

He’d need patience and time that he didn’t have, that Peter didn’t have.

~ ~ ~

Peter was in a cage. An honest to god cage. When he woke up surrounded by the small metal bars, he’d closed his eyes and asked his aunt and uncle how the hell his life had turned into this.

It was a dog kennel, big enough for a great dane but a kennel all the same. Then a man who looked like a demented Squidward walked in and Peter considered that maybe he’d been drugged or killed.  

He pushed himself to the back of the cage, ignoring the way his bruised body protested at the movement.

“Finally, Omegas are so frail.” Squidward said, his face wrinkling. Peter recognized the voice and realized that again, he lived in a world with mutants now. This was normal.

“Come,” The man unlatched the cage and opened the door, stepping back to motion at Peter to get out. He crawled out, deciding that disobedience might be a bad idea. He needed to figure out what his environment looked like as much as possible and staying in the cage wouldn’t help with that.

Still, crawling on his hands and knees made the humiliation almost unbearable. When he stood, Squidward lifted up a leash and Peter realized he had a collar on his neck.

His hands snapped up to it, his face flushing with anger and embarrassment. He was tempted to tackle the Beta, even though he was taller than Peter and who knows how much stronger.

Squidward seemed to notice and scowled, his other hand making a waving motion in the air. Suddenly, a knife was at Peter’s neck, held by nothing.

Peter kept his shock in check. MJ and Ned had mentioned some mutants had telekinetic powers but actually seeing it was something else. He was in the fucking Twilight Zone.

“Don’t even think about it Omega.” He latched the leash to the ring on Peter’s collar and dragged him out of the room.

Peter ignored the degraded way he felt being led on a leash and turned his attention to where he was. It was a house, a normal house.

He looked out the windows as they passed a hallway and saw thick patches of tress. They were on the second story and it was still dark out.

It bothered him to think about how long the night was, and everything that had happened during it. For all he knew, though, entire days had passed. Considering the state of his body and fatigue, he doubted it.

Looking around, it felt like he was in an episode of the Brady Brunch. The house was warm, and even though he couldn’t see any photos hanging from the wall, it felt lived in.

It must have been constructed specifically for Thanos, the ceilings high and hallways wide. It was almost like a funhouse, but Peter wasn’t exactly having fun.

Squidward shoved him into the bathroom, unlatching his leash and sneering down at him. “You have five minutes.”

Peter didn’t waste any time, quickly using the bathroom because it had been hours but after that, he quietly looked around and silently cursed.

The cabinets under the sink were padlocked and there were no windows. Peter ran the water as he tried to pry things open but with no luck. He couldn’t say he was surprised but it looked like the bathroom wouldn’t be his escape route.

The door opened after he shut the water off and pretended to dry his hands. Peter let himself be leashed back up, the floating knife ever present in his peripherals.

Peter was hustled back into the cage which was shut and locked. “I’ll be back to bring you food. Behave.”

The Beta left and Peter took in the room from his place in the corner. It had to be Thanos’. The bed was huge, with no other furniture in sight. A large skylight and window to ceiling windows allowed sharp moonlight to pierce the room.

It was beautiful and Peter hated it. His hands reached up to pull at the collar on his neck but it, like everything else, was locked.

He kicked the cage hard with his legs, ignoring the ache it caused. His ribs were healing slowly, but much faster than they had the last time. Peter might not be like Wade, but their bond had indeed changed him.

He closed his eyes, letting himself settle back onto the side of the cage and focused on the bond. It felt darker somehow, but no less soothing.

Peter clung to it and he could almost feel his Alpha. He wondered where he was. And how much longer it would be before they’d be together again.

~ ~ ~

“You are the _last_ person on earth who needs a bullet proof suit.” Weasel said, voice giving away his anxiety.

“I’ll call when it’s done.” Wade said before getting out of the car and beginning his walk. He was about two miles away from the cartels New York hideout, which was really just a set of warehouse in the bad part of New Jersey.

Domino called to tell him to be careful, that just because that neighborhood was used to violence didn’t mean he could destroy-

He hung up on her. Wade had no intention of killing innocents, but he was about to obliterate every building and every person that had anything to do with the cartel.

Unlike the movie versions of himself, he hadn’t forgotten his guns. The Continental had fitted him with a new suit using Stark tech and had given him every weapon he would need.

They’d given him a blueprint of the area, but Wade didn’t waste time on meticulous planning, it was never his forte. And he didn’t need it now.

With his new suit, bullets would hurt but not penetrate, and his body healed bruises almost the second he got them. Wade had done more difficult missions before, including during his time in the military, and those didn’t matter half as much as this one did.

The walk didn’t take long, his legs nearly at a jog. Wade didn’t hesitate when he saw the first warehouse, didn’t pause when several people who were sitting around the perimeter stood, their guns at the ready.

He lifted his two pistols and let his bullets fly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ebony Maw as Squidward was the best thing to come out of Avengers Infinity War and Avengers Endgame. Just saying. Also, Thanos is kind of a creep here. 
> 
> Next chapter is going to get crazy! Woo! So buckle-up and I'll see you next time! <3


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh honeys, this is a build up chapter if I ever wrote one.  
> Also, can we just address something? DISNEY AND SONY BETTER REACH A FUCKING DEAL BECAUSE IF MY BABY SPIDERMAN ISN'T IN THE MCU I WILL GO TO WAR!!! I NEED MY SPIDERMAN/DEADPOOL MOVIE, OR AT LEAST A CAMEO, SOMETHING. PLEEEEEEEASE. 
> 
> Now, back to other news. 
> 
> Enjoy :)

* * *

 

Wade never paid much attention to bullets anymore. The pain went by in a blur of adrenaline and by the time he noticed he was even shot; the wound would have already healed. But even with the bullet proof enhancements to his suit, he didn’t have the luxury of being shot at the moment.

Wade couldn’t afford to be slowed down by anything, so he did his best to aim well and evade injury even better. Fighting came natural to him, the years of experience like a code in his brain and muscles. After the mutation, his movements were faster, his strength fifty times what it was. Shooting and slicing his way through each warehouse was easy, the floor splattered with blood and brain matter.

Things were going as smoothly as possible, but all that stopped when Wade was hit with purple blasts of energy. “Fuck.” He said before slamming into a wall. Mutants. And from the looks of it, they’d gotten their hands on Stark tech. The Chair kept his shit locked up tight these days but his outmoded technology was still sold on the black market and if the wrong person with the right no-how got ahold of it, they could make high grade weapons. Wade was often on the other end of them, so he’d know.

After pushing himself to standing again he looked at the fucker who’d blasted him. Some mutants, most mutants really, looked entirely normal. They went under the radar and no one knew better, including their parents, if the child had more control over their abilities. But some weren’t like that, and their differences immediately gave them away.

The governments of the world knew about mutants, and the second they got wind of a mutant child being born in a hospital, they took them and made sure everyone kept quiet. It was those children that got the worst treatment, locked up in some hidden institution, and often wound up the most fucked up. The woman facing off with Wade fell into the second category. It wasn’t a surprise she wielded a Stark level spear.

She was tall and well built, her body was humanoid, but her face was not. The skin over her cheeks and jaw was like ash, her forehead and around her eyes were stained a dark midnight color that could be mistaken for black. Her eyes were red, and two horns sprouted from her temples. Yup, mutant. Wade wanted to make a crack about how they batted on the same team *wink wink* but he was mostly pissed.

He fought mutants from time to time but most of them were under the Order’s protection, so they weren’t a huge problem. But the ones that fell between the cracks had abilities that made winning a fuck ton harder and more time consuming, which Wade couldn’t afford right now. He didn’t waste time by talking and instead, bolted at her. She raised her three-pronged spear that glowed purple and sent another blast his way.

That was one perk about fighting mutants. It was fun. Wade grinned savagely as he dodged the attack and tackled her. He wasn’t surprised by her speed or the durability of her body, but no one could beat Wade’s healing, so he let loose and went at her. Hand-to-hand made him giddy on a good day, and seeing as this was a record bad day, it made him downright ecstatically psychotic now. And this woman was good.

Where she had better acrobatic skills, Wade was faster with his weapons. He was a great fighter, but since his mutation, Wade’s trick had always been simple stamina. _No one_ could outlast him. So, it didn’t matter if her spear went through his gut, because the moment she pulled it free, Wade was five seconds from being at full capacity again.

But his baby boy was waiting for him so every hit she got in, Wade got in five. Her suit was thick, but Wade had the strength to get through it. However, if the Alpha was familiar with one thing, it was that the powers that be would never be completely on his side. Nothing could be easy for him. Damn authors.

Because right when Wade had the mutant pinned, his fist raised to knock her last lights out, a giant spear ripped through the middle of him. “Fuck me.” He said before being lifted up and thrown across the room. He sat up, twisting his torso to put his ribs back where they belonged. “I’m the fucking white rabbit. I don’t have time for this shit.” he growled, rolling his eyes when he saw a second mutant helping the other stand up.

“Oh goodie. A threesome. I have to tell you though, I’m not interested.” Wade said while sizing up the new addition. A male mutant with a triangular face and helmet, the same ashy skin that was covered in groove like markings. He had a double-sided spear with long blades on either end. His eyes spotted a blinking light on his hip. A tracker? Wade hoped it was, because he was about to get it.

The two fell into fighting stances, and Wade sighed. Petey would need to hold on, he had to deal with these bitches first. They launched at him at the same time, spears out, and Wade charged them both, hands going for his guns and letting the blades sink into his body just so he could get close enough to get a bullet into their bodies. He aimed for their heads, but the spears twisted his body and the bullets landed in their chests.

It was enough, both of them stumbling and holding their wounds while Wade dropped his guns and wrenched both of the spears out of his body, throwing them to the floor. The feeling of his insides knitting back together never got old, his adrenaline spiking in excitement because at heart, Wade was a fighter. The fact that these people were standing in between him and his Omega only helped fan the flames.

Like any good fighters, they shook off the injuries and each bolted for their weapon. Wade chose to dive toward the female, knowing she was weaker after fighting for longer. He tackled her before she could grab the spear and they spun, Wade twisting so she was pinned to the ground. He tried to slam his head down into her, but she dodged it.

A knee came into his ribs, but Wade barely felt it, bringing his skull down again so hard he could nearly feel the fracture when it collided with hers. When he lifted back up, the women’s eyes were unfocused, her mouth slack. Unconscious. He would have finished her off if not for the blade that stabbed into Wade’s side and threw him off of her.

Right. Thing 1 down, Thing 2 to go. He shot to standing and faced off with the male mutant who was growling viciously. Instead of going for Wade with that fucking spear again, he ripped off the tracker and threw it at him. Wade grabbed it out of the air and let out his own growl, ready to go for him again. But something was wrong.

“You kill either one of us, the location shuts off.” The male said, his voice gravelly. Wade nearly broke it with how hard he was squeezing. This wasn’t the cartel. Whoever was fucking with them was smarter than the cartel had ever been. And they wanted to be found. They wanted the _Order_ to find them. This was bad.

~ ~ ~

Peter sat across from Thanos, wondering what the hell was happening. They were at a long table, across from each other, eating. Or, at least Thanos was. Peter simply stared at his food when he wasn’t staring at Thanos or the room they were in. There was also the fact that he was leashed to the leg of the table. In the grand scheme of things, that seemed the least surprising.

It was still dark out, but only just, the sky beginning to lighten with dawn and if it wasn’t for constantly being knocked unconscious, Peter would probably be exhausted. But who could be tired when sitting across from Thanos, and in the dining room they were in? The table was made of solid wood, shined to a fine gloss. The room itself was huge, like the rest of the house. The ceiling was high, the walls even wider. The doorways were made to Thanos’ size.

It wasn’t just the collar that was making Peter feeling like a dog, he was dwarfed by even the chair he sat in. It was like he’d been transported to some alien world and nothing made sense. It didn’t help that the conversation was non-existent. Peter could hardly stand the silence.

“So, what’s your plan?” He said, like an idiot. Thanos simply stared back while chewing on a piece of steak. “You now, evil masterminded plots? Genius strategies?” Idiot didn’t go far enough. Peter had a death wish. But his last comment got a chuckle out of the big man.

“Evil? No.”

“Then why don’t you tell me? Who am I going to tell? Where am I going to go?” Peter waved his arms in the air. Maybe the fatigue was getting to him after all.

“Hmm, you misunderstand Omega. It’s not that I think you’ll tell, or even care if you did, but that you won’t understand my intentions. Going by the tension in your body, you should know that hurting you isn’t among them.” Thanos said in that eerily calm and deep voice.

“I know you intend to use my mate. And use me to do it. I want to know why.” Peter was trying not to let his anger slip, but his tone gave it away.

“You worry for him as if he could die, he should be happy to have such an Omega. But you shouldn’t concern yourself with that either. It’s true that you are incentive for him to comply, but I don’t think it will take much for him to agree. Now, won’t you eat?”

“I’m a vegetarian.” Peter said, more questions buzzing in his head than answers. “But then, where is he now? He obviously doesn’t know where I am, or he’d be here.” Peter didn’t mention his anxiety over them torturing Wade. He was sure he’d feel it through the bond if that was the case, but he couldn’t be sure.

“He knows. In fact, he should be here soon.”

Peter’s eyes blew wide, his skin tingling. “What?”

~ ~ ~

Wade was about to jump out of the plane. His body would go splat, and as fun as that sounded, he didn’t have time to regenerate from an injury like that, so he’d just have to deal. As it was, the Order couldn’t just drop in. The private jets they chartered from Loki were already pushing conspicuous considering the time.

At least they didn’t have to bother with a complete covert operation, since it had become painfully clear that whoever had Peter wasn’t a part of the cartel. They’d simply used them as a cover and they wanted the Order to know where they were, using Peter as a lure. It was a threat, plain and simple. Wade had demanded an emergency call with the High Table, something he’d never done. Which was probably why they’d agree to take it.

After explaining what happened and realizing that they had zero intel on who could be behind the cartel, they green lit immediate action. For the Order, who had people everywhere at every time, unknown threats where the most dangerous, and they had to risk over exposure to find out who exactly they were facing. Though it didn’t look like they needed to be overly concerned. The tracker has turned out to be a simple GPS locator, leading them to an area in northern New York, in the middle of the goddamn forest.

So, within a couple of hours, squads from the Mercenary, Guard, Military, and Espionage Factions were assigned to engage the threat. Espionage would drop in first and do recon, scope out the area, and report back. Mercs were the best killers, but they lacked organized training, so the Military Faction made up the largest group that would go in first. The Guards would focus on defense, and the Mercs were to rip a hole through the center to the main house.

Satellite images were shit over the dense forest, but they worked out that there was a main house surrounded by smaller cabins. Considering that whoever was leading these shitheads wanted Wade to find them, he was almost positive Peter would be in the main building. They didn’t know what to expect, but Espionage was gathering information now. Hopefully they could do this quickly and quietly. Though Wade had a feeling it would be anything but.

His suit was repaired, his body not needing the sleep or food it was lacking. Weasel stayed in New York, probably going back to Sister Margaret’s to see what kind of shit show had gone on in his absence. Miles was back at the training compound with Vanessa and the others. And Domino was by not-his-Peter’s side in the hospital. She’d told him to watch his ass and “go get that little shit back.” The water in her voice made that comment a little less than convincing.

Other than the insistent wrongness going on in his chest, what was really getting to Wade was the fact that he had no damn idea who’d taken Peter. The cartel had been annoying, but never his main concern. After all, he was a member of the Order by chance alone, not necessarily because he gave a shit for the cause. He’d stopped caring about mostly everything after his mutation.

Still, for someone to hide from the Order entirely was quite the fucking feat. It made him twitchy, thinking of Peter at being at the mercy of people like that. And it had to be people, a single person wasn’t capable of this, hence the mini army they were going in with. Wade just hoped it was enough. It had to be. One way or another, he was getting his mate out of there.

~ ~ ~

“You will stay in here.” Thanos said calmly to Peter who was strapped in a chair by his ankles, wrists, chest, and neck. He was completely immobile. He had tried to run when Thanos led him down into a bunker like basement, the walls a white cinder block. Impenetrable. But one of those giant hands wrapped his throat had stopped that idea. No amount of trying to wrench his body free had helped either.

He would have been spewing cuss words at the Alpha if not for the cloth gag that had been pushed into his mouth. At this point, he felt nothing but pure panic. He’d never been tied up like this. At least the cartel had had the generosity to let him wiggle around. Peter felt like he was at Thanos’ mercy, and he couldn’t calm down because he was.

Peter had seen maybe five percent of the power Thanos had, and he wondered what a man, no, a monster like that could do to Wade. “Now, let me explain what will happen.” Thanos knelt next to him, face severe but not angry. “When your Alpha comes, every step he takes closer to you will cause shocks to go through the collar around your neck. It’s been lined with nano bots.  I told you that it was not my intention to hurt you, and it isn’t. Your wellbeing is in your mates’ hands. We’ll see what he chooses.”

Peter screamed around the gag, the sound muffled but no less loud as Thanos rose and looked down on Peter with pity, before he left the room entirely. It was soundless, colorless, and not a thing moved, including him. Peter felt his breath coming faster, the air only able to escape through his nose which made the pressure build up in his head and it throbbed. Wade was coming, of course he was, Peter never doubted it. He might have not believed Thanos, but Peter knew what nano tech was.

The invention first created by Tony Stark. He’d studied it intensely on his own throughout high school, in the hopes he could work with it one day. So, he was inclined to believe that they’d hooked them up to the collar, and that it was programmed to deliver electricity. Peter really was a dog. But it wasn’t barking Thanos was trying to stop, it was Wade. That’s how they were going to use Wade, by not allowing him close to Peter, and by torturing Peter if he even tried.

Dread made his stomach twist and Peter tried to shut his eyes against it, his body almost vibrating with the need to move. He tried to fight off the panic attack, knowing that hyperventilating in this state would probably make him pass out, but he couldn’t stop. He didn’t want to be saved, maybe Wade would live through his death just like he did everything else. He wouldn’t want to, but Peter would rather die than watch his mate get used my someone like Thanos.

And if they threatened Peter, and hurt him, he knew that Wade would do anything they asked. The thoughts spiraled, his breath quickened, and his body jerked uselessly. He closed his eyes and prayed Wade could hear him.

_Don’t come. Please don’t come._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Crazy chapter is a-coming!! Be a little patient for it because I want to write it right! I am PUMPED. Let me know what you guys are thinking!
> 
> Also, DISNEY AND SONY GET YOUR SHIT TOGETHER. Ahem. Thank you.


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay friends but this was another case of wrote-the-chapter-but-didn't-like-it-so-I-had-to-start-from-scratch. As we are finishing this story up, we can't allow for bad quality. But we are good now!
> 
> Enjoy :)

* * *

 

Eight Cabins, scattered, movement inside, mutants, weaponry. Espionage found little, but everything they did see said one thing: they were expecting them. And not with flowers. They’d known that, but now Wade understood that they would be dropping into a battle. They’d contacted the High Table, every Chair in high gear to try and prevent exposure.

The location was far out so they wouldn’t have to worry about law enforcement, but people who liked the isolation and had nearby property would need to be controlled. Wade didn’t worry about that, knowing members would be sent out to cut their phone lines, while others would be placed around their property for protection and to ensure their silence.

Their contacts in the police force, fire departments, and paramedics would keep their respective organizations in the dark. This might be a battle, but it would need to be one no one heard about. Afterall, if a tree falls in the forest for no one to hear, did it make a sound?

That left their plan, and as Wade jumped out of the plan, he hoped this would be enough. There was a reason that the “element of surprise” was such an overdone trope in movies, it was true. Without it, they’d lose more people than needed.  And there was only one way to enter an area where you were expected to be, from above. A HALO jump. High Altitude, Low Open.

It was a common military tactic, particularly among special forces, and something only the experienced civilian could do. As it was, they had several copters full of military members, both retired and active-duty, and that was their way to gain some sort of an edge.

They’d go in first, jumping from 30,000 feet, high enough to not need an oxygen attachment, and low enough for people on the ground to not hear the aircraft. But after Espionage reported in, the High Table insisted on making it a night operation, commanding the planes they were originally on to land so they could fine tune the already fast-tracked plan.

Wade had been pissed and let just about everybody know it. He called Fury and told him he was a piece of burnt shit and the Chair pointed out that “Peter is their hostage, the only way to get your ass there is if he’s alive. They won’t touch him. Now shut the fuck up and figure out who’s behind this.” _Click._

So, they’d waited until nightfall at one of the Order’s airplane hangars, Wade deciding to unload his anger on some of the dummies in the underground range. Everyone avoided him and he spoke to know one except the voices in his head. By the time the sun fell below the horizon, it had been thirty years and Wade was already equipped with his weapons and on the HH-60 Pave Hawk aircraft, ready to go. His thoughts never left Peter.

As they lifted off, several copters taking to the air, Wade readied himself to rescue his mate.

~ ~ ~

“They will come.” Thanos said from behind Peter, his voice heavy against the walls of the basement.

“But Master-“

“Ebony.” The Alpha said and the Beta shut his mouth, shuffling back upstairs while he fidgeted. Peter hadn’t spoken a word the entire day, waiting for something to happen. But nothing did. He’d sat and watched as Ebony, the Squidward henchmen, placed more electrified nanobots along the cuffs holding his limbs and chest down.

If they went off, or when, Peter knew it wasn’t going to be a pleasant sensation. The entire day had passed, his captors only allowing him release once so he could use the bathroom. They offered him a few slices of bread and water which he agreed to eat only because his strength was waning and depending on what happened, he needed to be ready.

Even as the hours passed, and Ebony showed up ever so often to complain to his master, Peter never felt an ounce of doubt. He wanted more than anyone for Wade to not come, knowing what awaited him. But he, like Thanos, was positive he would anyway.

Wade waited years for Peter and had held off coming to find him for years after that, there was no way he wouldn’t come now that the Omega was in danger. Peter thought of everything he could do to escape, but his binds were strong, and while breaking his hands to slip them out may have been an option, Thanos never left his side.

He didn’t speak either and the quiet power of his presence in the room made a cool sweat stick to Peter’s neck out of unease. When it was god knows what time, Peter decided on another tactic. “If you’re a mutant, why aren’t you a part of the Order?” He didn’t know if gathering information this way would work, but it was the only thing he could do and if he managed to escape, he wanted to have something to bring back to the Order.

“Do you believe all mutants fall under their control?” Thanos replied after a brief silence. Control. That word meant something.

“Well, no. But I’d imagine most of them do. The Order wants to protect them after all.”

A short chuckle. “Protecting those that may cause them problems is just as I said, an attempt at control.”

“And you provide them something better? Is that why you’re doing this? You hate the Order?” Peter didn’t hear vengeance or even bitterness in Thanos’ voice. His motives were unclear which made them all the more dangerous in Peter’s mind.

“I provide those who come to me a way to fulfill their destiny. I give them, and their abilities, a purpose.” Peter didn’t push, knowing Thanos would only give so much and he needed to stay on his good side.

“And Wade?”

“Wade Wilson is well known in every city. Every continent. He, above all, does not fit into your Order’s organization.” Thanos’ steady tone, and the fact that he sat behind Peter, made assessing his true mood difficult.

“But he’d fit into yours? I don’t know if you’ve met him, but he isn’t that agreeable.”

“That is exactly why he would. But he must see that first.”

Peter didn’t say anything else, but he wouldn’t need to because just then, the sound of gunfire filled the air.

~ ~ ~

Wade didn’t make a joke about flying squirrels or the way the wind felt on his dick as they free fell. His mind, the voices included, were darkening again. They fell into through the sky blind, barley any light coming from the cabins below, and most of them being shrouded by trees.

They had coordinates and that would have to be enough. The Mercs and lesser trained Military members were on the outskirts, waiting for the signal to go in to provide backup. There was no doubt that this plan was better formulated, but Wade had been sitting on knives all day and it was about time he got to rip into someone.

His eyes were red, his fangs distended, and he was ready to bathe in the blood of whoever had taken Peter. The wind came at his face hard, but his mask and suit kept him sleek, the air whipping by him as he fell. Around him were the other members and he was glad he didn’t know them. Wade would save Peter above anyone else in the world, no question, but he cared too much for Domino or Vanessa to not be distracted by them being there.

This way he could go in and focus on one thing: finding his mate. It took maybe two minutes for them to drop to 2,000 feet, the minimum opening height. As everyone around him pulled their chutes, Wade kept going. Funny enough, he’d never obeyed regulation even in his time in the military, when death was very much an option.

Now, he didn’t bother opening it until he way maybe 800 feet up, just enough to get some air drag which slowed him down just a touch. He slammed into the ground hard, most of the bones in his body snapping even if he managed to avoid the trees well enough. He had the pack off his back the second he healed from the impact.

He whipped his M27, a fully auto military grade weapon. It would be less accurate, but Wade needed the fastest bullets with the most power. At 30 rounds per mag, he’d made sure to line his belt with ammo. This was going to go fast. He listened to the instructions over his earpiece, the team leader who was still in the air pointing him in the right direction.

Wade brought his gun up and started walking, his ears and eyes open. Thank god for Stark, the night vision tech in his eyes covers beat the shit out of the Army’s goggles. He kept his feet light but didn’t bother with silence, his body too impatient for that shit. When the cabins came into view, he used the trees, one by one to hide behind and get closer.

Like Espionage had reported in, mutants, like the fuckers Wade dealt with, were waiting inside them. A few were posted outside, weapons at the ready. As much as he liked the idea, he didn’t have time to bother with all of them. He made his way around until he was closest to the main cabin, where he’d search for Peter first.

While he knew the others were close, having heard them making their way through the forest through the earpiece, he didn’t wait. He couldn’t. There was one cabin between him and the one he needed to get to. Wade saw a mutant standing guard through his scope, and he let the first bullets of the night ring out. Watching them sink into the guard’s head, the blood spattering into the air, made a sick satisfaction grow in his chest.

After that, a hell that Wade was well acquainted with broke loose. He liked to fight, liked the smell of blood and black powder. The sounds of it gave him a high and as much as he continued his work as a merc for the money, he also did it because he was damn good at it.

And unlike his time in the forces, he didn’t need to worry about dying or injury. Even as he felt bullets punch through him, tearing flesh, muscle, and tendons in their path, he didn’t stop. Each hole closed in a matter of seconds and as many wounds as he received, he gave triple back. In quick succession, he reloaded, fired, and moved forward.

He didn’t need to bother with formations or obeying the team leader. Didn’t need to take cover. He mowed people down the second he spotted them through his scope. They were all mutants, visibly deformed, but they were weaker than the two he’d fought back at the cartel warehouse.

Mutants were humans after all, and only the real twisted ones like Wade were able to survive inhuman wounds. But there was a lot of them. The cabins most likely went underground because the fuckers poured out of them in the dozens. Weak they may be but at some point, there were so many of them that they were able to pile on each other to reach him, and Wade was shooting them down point blank.

Eventually, after bodies were strewn about and blood was painting the ground, Wade reached the cabin. He walked right up to the front door and kicked it down, firing again at anyone who was inside but stopping when he realized it was empty. Unease crept up his back. Peter was here. He knew it, his Omega’s scent staining the air. The sounds of battle behind him fell away, his ears tuning in to the cabin as he stepped inside.

The first thing he noticed was the dimensions of everything, the doorways raised and widened, the ceilings high and furniture sparse. Wade made his way through the house slowly, finger on the trigger. Every corner he rounded brought him nothing. Until he spotted a door on one of the inner walls.

It opened without a hitch to a set of stairs that led down. Basement. He could nearly feel Peter behind it. He walked down, lips peeling back in fury because he didn’t know what he’d find on the other side.

The door at the bottom he kicked open, unable to hold himself back any longer. It fell with a loud thud and his eyes landed on Peter who was tied to a chair in the middle of the room. His body was strapped down, duct tape over his mouth and a blindfold covering his eyes. He was wiggling, shaking his head and Wade felt rage build in his gut as his eyes landed on the mutant who sat behind his mate.

“Welcome Wade. We’ve been waiting.” Wade walked through; his anger held on by a thin string that was ready to snap. The second he stepped through the doorway, he saw and felt another presence to the side. He turned fast, ready to shoot but his body suddenly stopped.

Unable to move, he looked at another mutant who held up a hand with a grin on his face. Telekinesis. Wade nearly rolled his eyes. The man walked up to him, his powers keeping Wade immobile. Rather than a knife to his gut, the man put a syringe to his neck and injected something into him.

Wade stood and watched, wondering if they really thought a sedative would work on his system which would burn it up just as quickly as it entered. The Beta pulled the needle back and slowly removed every weapon from his body, placing them on the ground furthest away from him.

He stepped back and dropped his hand, the powers falling away, and Wade scowled, knowing something was wrong but not knowing what. He looked to Peter, taking a step forward but freezing as he watched his mate’s body went rigid, a seizure like shaking going through him as muffled and chocked groans left Peter’s mouth.

Wade was about to bolt forward but the giant ass behind his mate spoke up. “I suggest you step back unless you want to harm him further.” Wade did so, watching as Peter’s body relaxed, his head lulling against the back of the chair. He looked at the other Alpha, the man’s eyes intrigued.

“We’ve implanted a signal into your body, one that links to the bots connected to your mate. It is triggered by distance. Stay there and Peter will be safe. Every step you take will cause more volts to pass through his body. And if you touch him?” He said nothing but he didn’t have to. Peter would die.

Wade growled darkly, fangs flashing and fingers curling into fists by his side. “I want to talk.” The mutant said, sitting on a bench behind Peter, his shoulders curled down so his elbows could rest on his legs, his hands loosely clasped together.

Wade didn’t move, didn’t jump for his weapons. He would rather gut himself than hurt Peter. So, he didn’t reach for the hidden blade under his front pouch either. He had a feeling the Beta fucker next to him wouldn’t allow any movement as it was.

“Talk.” He said, his voice distorted like a demon, the voices inside him altering his tone. Peter squirmed at the sound of it and Wade ached to touch him, to comfort him. As it was, he’d have to shut his mouth and listen.

“I want your abilities, and I want them freely given.” The man said, eyes connecting with Wades. “I realize I can’t have that now, but one day, I hope you’ll come to see the benefits of joining the Black Order.”

Wad stayed silent and the man’s eyes danced with amusement.

“The man next to you, and the two you engaged with before are a part of that Order. My Order. They are my personal guard, the strongest of the mutants who follow me. Our endeavors are many, but the first of which, something I will need your help with, is to dismantle the Order you work for now, and free the mutants under its oppressive hold.”

“Oppressive?”

“Your Order prides itself on having influence and power, connections to every government, members in every facet of society. All for the sake of keeping balance. A balance that I’d argue is lop-sided. It conflicts with the natural order of things. I’d like to correct that, and as you’ve seen, I have many who agree with me.”

“The people who you let get slaughtered?” Wade asked.

“Those that are unable to survive should not.”

“My Petey would tell you that Darwinism is a dumb fuck philosophy. One I don’t agree with.”

The man smiled shallowly. “You may not now, but we can be remarkably persuasive.” He turned to nod at the Beta whose hand went up before Wade could even react. With a twitch of his fingers, Wade’s body was being controlled and slowly, moved forward.

Peter’s body reacted immediately, shaking as electricity went through him. Wade yelled, “STOP” but he kept inching forward, watching helplessly as more and more volts went through Peter. He’d be cooked alive if they didn’t stop. “I’LL DO IT. I’LL HELP YOU!” Wade screamed just as Peter’s body went still and he was telekinetically moved back to a safe spot.

“Peter!” Wade screamed again when his mate didn’t move. Then suddenly Peter’s body craned backward, and Wade felt like he was watching his personal horror movie play back. He knew that movement, that arching of his back and neck, the veins that bulged out along his body, and the spasming of his muscles.

He could do nothing but watch as Peter’s body writhed for what felt like minutes before going still again. His hands eventually twitched to life, curling around the top of the arm rests and _destroying_ the wood. It splintered everywhere, and Peter pushed his body away from the chair, the belts that were used to bind him snapping like tape.

He stood and ripped off the duct tape and blind fold, revealing golden dilated eyes and razor-sharp fangs. Peter lifted a hand up to pull the collar from his neck, the material tearing like tissue paper before it was flung onto the ground.

Wade watched in amazement as he looked at his mate and felt the confirmation through their bond.

Peter was a mutant.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now now fluffies, exactly how Peter became a mutant will be explained later, because there's been sprinkles of clues and events throughout the story to indicate that it's been a long time coming! For now, they gotta get their asses away from Thanos. WOO! I hoped you liked it and continue to stick with me until the end! <3


End file.
